Ein Anfang, ein Versuch
by philargitta
Summary: Ich hab keine Story gefunden, die mir das gegeben hat, was ich wollte. Also hab ich selbst eine geschrieben. Destiel, viel Gefühle, relativ am Anfang von Staffel 8, Dean und Cas entdecken die Ausmaße ihrer Gefühle füreinander, und das Rating für spätere Kapitel (m/m sex). Ich geb mein Bestes!
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Dean ließ sich aufs Bett fallen, die Füße am Boden, und breitete die Arme aus. Ein weiteres, runtergekommenes Motel Zimmer, mit furchtbaren Tapeten und einem leicht muffigen Geruch in einer weiteren, heruntergekommenen Kleinstadt deren Namen er schon wieder vergessen hatte. Sammy hatte von einigen ‚mysteriösen Tierangriffen' im Internet gelesen, und sie wollten sich die Sache mal genauer anschauen. Er tippte auf Werwölfe, es waren meistens Werwölfe, wenn fehlende Herzen im Spiel waren.

Er seufzte und richtete sich auf, das Bett war nicht sonderlich bequem. Sam saß bereits an dem wackligen Tisch, den Laptop offen vor ihm, und machte Notizen. Es regnete, und der Wind war scharf und kalt, aber sein grummelnder Magen überzeugte ihn sich aufzuraffen und zum nächstbesten Diner zu fahren.

„Sammy, ich geh uns was zu essen holen, was magst du? Irgendwelche Sonderwünsche?"

„Ach, ich denke ich nehme einen Caesar Salat, danke"

Sammy immer mit seinem gesunden Essen. Naja, wenn es ihn glücklich macht. Dean zog sich seine Lederjacke über und nahm die Autoschlüssel und war auch schon aus der Tür. Er beeilte sich, zu seinem Baby zu kommen, um nicht vollkommen durchnässt in sein Impala steigen zu müssen und die Sitze zu ruinieren. Kaum saß er im Auto, startete er den Motor und der süße Gesang seines Babys beruhigte in ungemein.

Dean bog beim nächstbesten Diner ein und parkte direkt davor und lief zum Eingang. Der Diner war etwas heruntergekommen aber sauber, er roch nach Frittier Fett und etwas, was ihm ein kleines Lächeln aufs Gesicht zeichnete: Frischer Apfelkuchen. Er ging rüber zur Theke und wartete auf die Bedienung, lehnte sich mit seinen Armen auf die Theke und scannte den Raum mit einem lautlosen Pfeifen. Als er die Bedienung auf sich zukommen sah, hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf und streckte den Rücken durch: war der heutige Tag doch nicht ganz für die Katz, eine hübsche junge Dame kann einem doch eben den Abend versüßen. Die Bedienung war mittelgroß, hatte dunkle, leicht gewellte Haare, einen ordentlichen Vorbau, den die kleine Diner-Uniform mit einem tiefen Ausschnitt schmeichelte, und lange Wimpern, die die dunkle Augen umrahmten. Sie hatte leicht gerötete Wangen vom hin und her eilen und kam mit einem Block und Stift in der Hand auf ihn zu geeilt.

„Hi, was darf's denn für dich sein? Entschuldige bitte fürs warten, ich bin heute alleine hier, und es ist doch mehr los als erwartet…" begrüßte sie Dean etwas außer Atem.

„Kein Problem, auf jemanden wie dich warte ich doch gerne…" Er lächelte sie breit an und ihre Wangen färbten sich einen Ton dunkler rot und sie lächelte geschmeichelt zurück.

„Ähem, ich nehme das DoubleMenu Deluxe und den großen Caesar Salad zum mitnehmen, zwei große Cola und … was habt ihr für Kuchen da?" fragte er mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln das seine weißen Zähne zeigte. Auf seine weißen Zähne war Dean ziemlich stolz, da, auch wenn er nicht sonderlich viel Acht auf sie gab, sie jedoch immer sehr hell und gepflegt aussahen.

„Ähm…" Die Bedienung starrte auf seine Lippen und war deutlich abgelenkt. Nach ein paar Augenblicken, und nachdem sich Dean spielerisch über die Lippen geleckt hatte, räusperte sie sich und blickte auf in seine unglaublich grünen Augen. Ohja, Dean Winchester wusste ganz genau wie er auf Frauen wirkte, und welche kleinen Bewegungen die Damenschaft ganz aus der Fassung brachte.

„Also, der Apfelkuchen ist grade frisch aus dem Ofen und nur zu empfehlen…" sagte sie nachdem sie die Augen schüchtern und ein bisschen verwirrt niedergeschlagen hatte. Offensichtlich war sie durch ihre eigene Schüchternheit aus der Bahn geworfen, denn ihre Stimme knackste ein bisschen zum Ende des Satzes hin.

„Hört sich fantastisch an, dann nehme ich noch ein gutes Stück von dem Apfelkuchen, wenn du ihn mir so warm empfiehlst" erwiderte Dean mit einem Zwinkern und einem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln. Vielleicht konnte er ja ihre Nummer mit ein bisschen mehr Flirten mit auf die Rechnung bekommen.

„Du hast da aber eine schönen Anhänger…" sagte Dean und nickte Richtung Dekolleté des Mädchens. Gut, das war etwas clichéhaft, aber er war heute eben nicht in Topform.

„Colleen, hübscher Name, Colleen" hängte er an und ließ sein Lächeln noch breiter und wärmer werden, was die Bedienung endlich aus ihrer Erstarrung löste.

„Dankeschön, …? Wie war dein Name noch gleich?" fragte sie unschuldig und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre hübschen vollen Lippen.

„Dean. Freut mich, dich kennen lernen zu dürfen, Colleen" sagte Dean, und streckte seine Hand aus, welche Colleen ergriff. Er jedoch führte ihre Hand zu seinem Mund anstatt sie zu schütteln und platzierte einen federleichten Kuss auf ihren Handrücken.

Jetzt lachte Colleen laut und erfreut auf, in ihren Augen das Glitzern von Interesse auf das Dean gewartet hatte.

15 Minuten später und dem Kassenzettel mit Colleens Nummer in ihrer mädchenhaften Handschrift darauf in der Hand, ging Dean fröhlich summend zu seinem Baby zurück, platzierte die braunen Papiertüten auf dem Rücksitz und fuhr zurück Richtung Motel, hielt auf dem Rückweg jedoch noch bei einem Liquorstore und kaufte eine Flasche Whisky, und als der Regen auch langsam weniger wurde, fand Dean den Tag doch nicht so furchtbar wie er begonnen hatte.

Als er im Motel Zimmer ankam, war Sammy immer noch über seinen Laptop gebeugt, jedoch hatte er das Blatt mit seinen Notizen fast komplett zugekritzelt.

„Dinnertime, Sammy!"

Es war schon fast ein Uhr als sie sich endlich in die mehr oder weniger bequemen Betten, mit angenehm vollen Magen und etwas angeschwipst von den paar Gläsern Whisky, fallen ließen, und Sam war in weniger als fünf Minuten eingeschlafen. Dean lag auf dem Rücken, die Decke bis zum Bauch hochgezogen, im Bett, die Arme unter dem Kopf und starrte an die Decke. Er konnte nicht wirklich schlafen, es gingen ihm jetzt, da er Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte, unglaublich viele Gedanken durch den Kopf.

Eigentlich kreisten seine Gedanken hauptsächlich um eines: Cas.

Seit Cas aus dem Fegefeuer zurück war, schien er mehr oder weniger wieder bei Verstand zu sein, auch wenn er niedergeschlagen und ein bisschen kraftlos wirkte, was Dean Sorgen bereitete. Er hatte so hart gekämpft, Cas mit aus dem Fegefeuer zu holen, sie beide zu retten, und Cas hatte es verweigert. Er machte sich Sorgen um seinen Freund, um Cas, um das Wohlbefinden seines besten Freundes. Cas. Der beste Freund den er jemals hatte. Klar, er hatte seine Kanten, er war ein Engel und hatte nicht wirklich das Feingespür im Umgang mit anderen Menschen, hatte auch den ein oder anderen Fehler gemacht, aber das machte ihn Dean nur sympathischer. Außerdem hatte Dean sich an die Unbeholfenheit des Engels gewöhnt und konnte aus einem Schieflegen des Kopfes oder eines Verlagern seines Gewichtes von einem Fuß auf den anderen viel herauslesen, besser als jeder andere. Natürlich hatte er Sammy, seinen kleinen Bruder, den er immer beschützen würde, und hatte Bobby, aber der war auch eher eine Vaterfigur gewesen. Gewesen. Es schien, als würde jeder um ihn herum sterben, jeder, der ihm wichtig war. Cas jedoch hatte es geschafft zurückzukehren, jedes Mal wenn er dachte, er wäre auch gegangen, hätte ihn auch verlassen. Aber er kam zurück, Cas kam zurück, zu ihm. Für ihn. Er dachte an den Moment zurück, als er Castiel das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Der unglaublich beeindruckende Auftritt, Dean musste ein bisschen Lächeln bei dem Gedanken an die Show, die Cas extra für ihn hingelegt hatte, mit den funkensprühenden Glühbirnen, dem Wind, dem Gewitter, dem Scheunentor, aufgebrochen. Aber der erste Gedanke, der Dean in den Sinn kam, als er Cas zum ersten Mal sah, war, dass er unglaublich schön war. Ja, schön. Mit den wildblauen Augen, dem feinen Gesicht, dem dunklen, wirren Haar, dass ihm in die Stirn fiel. Und als er dann seine Flügel ausgebreitet hatte und sie im Blitzlicht ihre weitesten Ausmaße annahmen, hatte Dean regelrecht vergessen wie man atmet. Es war so ein gefährliches, machtvolles, wildes und gleichzeitig wunderschönes Bild gewesen. Und das schönste von allem: seine Augen. Dean konnte jetzt, 4 Jahre später, immer noch nicht fassen, wie blau sie waren. Jedes Mal, wenn Cas ihn anstarrte, und er in seinem Blick gefangen wurde, konnte er nicht anders, als seine blauen Augen zu studieren, in all ihren Einzelheiten, und es schien, als wären sie jedes Mal anders, als würden sie sich verändern, wie der Himmel. Und es faszinierte Dean ungemein, und wenn er sich dann losreißen konnte, war mehr Zeit mit seinem Starren vergangen als er gemerkt hatte.

Cas.

Dean lächelte bei dem Gedanken an Cas, seinem besten Freund, seinem Engel. Seinem Engel… Was? Seit wann war Cas _sein_ Engel? Er war ein Engel. Und ja, klar, er war mit Dean befreundet, und sie teilten eine tiefe Verbindung, aber, what the hell, brain? _Sein_ Engel? Dean langte unbewusst mit seiner Hand an seine Schulter wo der Handabdruck Castiels in seine Schulter gebrannt war, es juckte ein bisschen, aber nicht unangenehm, es war eher wie ein Summen in der Haut, ganz leicht. Aber doch, irgendwie war er _sein_ Engel… Und jeder wusste das. Diese blauen Augen. Sie sahen immer ein bisschen verwirrt in die Welt, und es war immer ein leichtes Staunen in ihnen, als würde er sich jedes Mal wieder über die Menschen wundern, diese wunderbare Schöpfung, und deren Schönheit, und Imperfektion, und dann war da auch dieser Schimmer von vielen, vielen Jahren, die er schon gelebt hatte, Erinnerungen, Wissen… und dann war da noch etwas anderes, was Dean nicht wirklich einordnen konnte… Irgendetwas, dass ihm sehr gefiel, aber er konnte nicht recht den Finger drauf legen… es sah aus wie … wie…

Dean glitt sanft, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, in den Schlaf. Wie lange hatte er nicht mehr für sich selber gelächelt, ein wahres, und ehrliches lächeln? Eine Hand auf der Brust, den Kopf zur Seite gedreht, schlief Dean ein, mit diesem leisen Lächeln.

Mit einem Flügelschlag füllte sich das runtergekommene Motel Zimmer mit einer weiteren Präsenz. Lautlos nahm Castiel die drei Schritte zu Deans Bett, stand dort, und blickte hinab auf Deans Gesicht. Er sah immer so viel friedvoller aus, wenn er schlief. Keine zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, keine Sorgenfalten um Sam auf der Stirn, und keine angespannten Schultern, gespannten Muskeln, die jederzeit zum Kampf bereit wären.

Doch heute war da noch etwas anderes, bemerkt Castiel. Ein leichtes, schwindendes Lächeln im Gesicht Dean Winchesters. Castiel legte den Kopf etwas schräg, und zog die Brauen etwas zusammen. Es gefiel ihm, dieser Ausdruck, doch wüsste er gern, durch was dieses Lächeln bewirkt wurde. Er seufzte leicht und lautlos, und streckte seine Hand aus, Richtung Deans Wange, und blieb ein paar Zentimeter über ihr Schweben. Er fühlte die Wärme, die Dean ausstrahlte. So ein wunderschöner Mensch, so perfekt für einen Menschen. Nicht nur die unergründlichen, tiefgrünen Augen, die immer die seinen suchten, nicht nur sein gestählter Körper, seine weichen, kurzen Haare, und nicht nur seine rauen Hände, vernarbt, tödliche Waffen, und gleichzeitig fähig, unglaublich liebevoll mit etwas umzugehen, was ihm viel bedeutete, nein, auch seine Seele, sein Wesen. Immer der Drang, Menschen zu retten, das Richtige zu tun, das Gute zu tun, immer versuchen, Sammy zu beschützen, ihn zu retten, sogar Cas, ihn selbst, zu retten. Und so viel Leid. Und trotzdem gab er nicht auf, trotzdem glaubte dieser kleine Mensch so fest daran, dass es Gutes gab, und wenn er selbst es schaffen musste. Dieser kleine Mensch, mit so viel Leid in sich, so viel Schmerz, so viel Verlust, und trotzdem fähig, so viel zu geben, so tief zu lieben, seinen Bruder, seine Familie, seine Freunde. Er konnte nicht anders, als Dean Winchester zu bewundern. Für ihn, Castiel, war er der perfekteste Mensch auf Erden. Und er bereute es keine Sekunde, ihn aus der Hölle befreit zu haben, ihm vertraut zu haben, ihm gefolgt zu sein. Er betrachtete sich selbst als Deans persönlichem Schutzengel, und es gefiel ihm. Er, Castiel, war Dean Winchesters Engel. Er schaute noch einmal herab auf das friedliche Gesicht, auf seine Hand, die auf seiner muskulösen Brust ruhte, direkt über seinem Herzen, und seine Schultern. Deans Ärmel seines T-Shirts war ein wenig hochgerutscht, und Cas konnte den Handabdruck sehen, den er auf Deans Schulter hinterlassen hatte. Er wusste selber nicht, wieso das geschehen war, aber wahrscheinlich passierte so etwas, wenn man eine Seele aus der Hölle befreite. Eine kleine Unregelmäßigkeit seines Herzens, des Herzens seiner Vessel, zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, und während Cas versuchte, herauszufinden, was das war, schwebte seine Hand nur ein paar Millimeter über Deans Hand auf seiner Brust, und spürte den ruhigen und starken Herzschlag des Jägers und seine Wärme. Als er verstand, dass das Gefühl damit zu tun hatte, dass es ihm gefiel, ein Zeichen auf Dean hinterlassen zu haben, beschloss er, dass er dieses Gefühl mochte. Er schaute ein letztes Mal in Deans Gesicht, beugte sich ein bisschen näher hinab, sog Deans Geruch in seine Nase, ein männlicher Duft: Schweiß, Whisky, ein bisschen Apfelkuchen und noch Deans ganz eigenen Geruch, den Geruch seiner Haut, und ließ seine Hand ganz sanft über Deans Knöchel streifen, bevor er mit einem Flügelschlag wieder verschwand.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Der Fall mit den ‚mysteriösen Tierangriffen' war schnell und sauber gelöst, es waren, wie Dean vermutet hatte, Werwölfe, ein Paar, um genauer zu sein, und Dean hatte sie mit zwei silbernen Kugeln und im perfekten Zusammenspiel mit Sammy aus der Welt geschafft. Hatte die Nachbarschaft wieder Ruhe und es gab zwei Monster weniger auf dieser Erde.

Als sie wieder in ihrem heruntergekommenen Motel Zimmer waren, war Dean in ziemlicher Partystimmung und ließ sogar Sam zuerst unter die Dusche springen. Er entkorkte die Whiskyflasche, die sie auf dem Rückweg gekauft hatten, und schenkte sich selbst und Sam einen guten Schluck in die zerkratzen Gläser ein, summte ein wenig AC/DC vor sich hin und ließ sich auf die Bettkante fallen. Er war in guter Laune, richtig guter Laune. Heute Abend sollten sie in eine Bar gehen, Sammy und er, und vielleicht konnte er Sam ja zu einem Happy End mit einer passenden Lady verhelfen.

„Hey, hast du irgendwas von Cas in letzter Zeit gehört?" rief Sam aus dem dampfenden Badezimmer, als er die Tür halb öffnete „wir haben ihn ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen, meinst du, es geht ihm gut? So mit dem ganzen Fegefeuerdrama und so?"

„Nee, nicht wirklich…" murmelte Dean als er in seine Gedanken versank. Er hatte Cas wirklich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, und irgendwie fehlten ihm die steifen Sätze aus dem Mund des Engels. Dieser Mund, mit den elegant geschwungenen Lippen, die meist etwas trocken waren, aber trotzdem irgendwie faszinierend… Cas leckte sich in Deans Vorstellung gerade über die Lippen, um sie zu befeuchten und sie schimmern zu lassen, um jede auch noch so kleinste Bewegung, wie das leichte Zucken seiner Mundwinkel, die ein Lächeln andeuteten, zu unterstreichen, als Sam Dean aus seinen Gedanken riss, indem er ihm ein nasses Handtuch gegen den Kopf warf.

„Hey, stell mal dein Kopfporno ab und beeil dich mit duschen, so lange das Wasser noch warm ist" lachte Sammy während er sich ein frisches Shirt über den Kopf zog. Dean erstarrte kurz, und wollte erst ansetzen, seinem Bruder in der Sache mit dem Kopfporno zu widersprechen, schloss den Mund aber wieder bei der Idee Cas' Lippen seien sein Kopfporno. Genau. Das wird ja immer schöner.

„Wir sollten heute Abend ausgehen, in eine Bar oder so, unseren kleinen Erfolg gegen das Grauen und Böse in dieser Welt zu feiern" sagte er stattdessen, sein Kopf immer noch voll mit verwirrenden Bilder von Cas wie er sich die Lippen mit seiner Zunge befeuchtete, und einem Hauch eines Lächelns auf den Lippen, die Lieder seiner diesmal dunkelblauen Augen halb geschlossen, doch mit einem irritierenden, blinkenden Neonschild über Cas, das in Sammys Handschrift „Kopfporno" leuchtete. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn klar zu bekommen und drehte sich Richtung Sam.

„Klar, hört sich gut an… Wir sollten Cas fragen, ob er uns nicht begleiten will, wenn er nicht grad irgendwelche wichtigen Himmelsaufgaben zu tun hat" hörte Dean Sam antworten als er schon halb im Badezimmer war.

„Ähm… ja, ok, ich frag ihn mal nachdem ich geduscht habe, kannst dich währenddessen ja schon mal am Whisky aufwärmen" rief er und murmelte dann, mehr zu sich selbst „ist nur die Frage ob er antwortet oder mich überhaupt hört…"

Er trat unter die heiße Dusche, nachdem er schnell aus seinen dreckigen und verschwitzten Klamotten geschlüpft war und sie achtlos in eine Ecke geworfen hatte. Er ließ das dampfende Wasser über seine Kopfhaut und über sein Gesicht laufen, und entspannte ein bisschen mehr. Er sollte sich, bevor sie ausgingen, besser nochmal einen runterholen, nur um sicher zu gehen. Und das Wasser war so angenehm heiß auf seiner Haut. Er begann schnell sich einzuseifen und die wichtigsten Partien zu säubern, und wusch die Seife so schnell es ging, ab. Dean entspannte sich ein bisschen mehr und lehnte sich gegen die Duschwand. Die Jagd war erledigt, die Monster waren aus der Welt geschafft, zumindest in dieser Kleinstadt, Sammy ging es gut, und sie würden heute Abend ausgehen. Er fuhr sich mit den Händen über den Bauch und die Brust, ließ seine Finger leicht über seine Nippel streifen, was ihn ein bisschen erzittern ließ. Er versuchte, Bilder aus ‚Busty Asian Beauties' in seinem Kopf hervor zu beschwören, aber irgendwie war es schwerer als sonst. Er rieb mit seiner freien Hand über seine Hüfte, und den feinen Haarstreifen auf seinem Bauch herab. Er würde Cas heute Abend sehen, wenn alles gut ging. Sein Schwanz zuckte auf bei diesem Gedanken, doch Dean hatte die Augen geschlossen, die eine Hand an seinen Nippeln, mit kreisenden Bewegungen, die andere Hand um seinen Schaft, erst ganz sanft, dann mit mehr Druck. Er würde Cas heute Abend wieder sehen, wenn er seine Einladung annahm. Er würde seine Augen wieder sehen, diese tiefblauen, großen, naiven Augen, mit denen er Dean immer so intensiv anschaute. Im Gegensatz zu dem vorherigen Versuch mit den Busty Beauties, reagierte sein Schwanz jetzt sehr viel mehr, er fühlte, wie sich die Wärme in seinem Unterleib sammelte und sich seine Länge in seiner Hand schnell und sicher hart wurde. Er fing an, seine Hand langsam zu bewegen, sehr sanft. Die Lippen. Sie würden was trinken gehen. Viel trinken gehen. Cas' Lippen würden feucht sein, vielleicht würde er sich auflockern, wenn er ihn dazu überreden könnte, ein bisschen mehr zu trinken. Bei dem Gedanken an einen beschwipsten, nicht so angespannten Castiel entwischte Dean ein kleines Stöhnen. Seine Hand wurde schneller, sein Zeigefinger glitschte über seine empfindliche Spitze. Gelockerte Krawatte, der Trench Coat etwas die Schulter herabgerutscht. Dean ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen und unterdrückte ein weiteres Stöhnen. Er war viel zu schnell viel zu nah am Kommen. Wieder diese Augen, wie sie ihn von unten her durch die langen, dunklen Wimpern anschauten, unschuldig, aber auch neugierig, seine feuchten Lippen, die Bartstoppeln, die sein feines Gesicht nahezu perfekt einrahmten, die durchwühlten, dunklen, weichen Haare … Dean wurde noch ein bisschen schneller, und stützte sich an der gefliesten Duschwand ab, als er über die Fließen kam, seine weißen Samen liefen die Wand herunter, über seine Hand, als er sich langsam durch die Nachwellen seines Orgasmus' streichelte. Er wusch sich und die Wand schnell ab, mit jetzt nur noch lauwarmen Wasser, und zog sich hastig an. Dean wollte keine Zeit haben, um darüber nachzudenken, dass er sich grad auf seinen besten Freund einen runtergeholt hatte. Und es genossen hatte. Und einen Orgasmus wie lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte.

Mit noch nassen Haaren stolperte Dean aus dem Badezimmer, griff nach einem trockenen Handtuch, und rubbelte sie schnell und nicht sehr effektiv, trocken.

„Dude, bist du ok?" Sam starrte ihn an, ein Glas mit Whisky in der Hand, mit großen Augen und einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ah, ne, Sammy, alles klar, sorry, wollte dich nicht erschrecken… Hast du mir noch was vom Whisky übrig gelassen?" fragte Dean mit einem breiten Lächeln, als er seine Haltung wieder gefunden hatte.

Einfach nicht drüber nachdenken, einfach nicht drüber nachdenken, dann ist es nie passiert.

Sam reichte ihm sein Glas, und er stürzte den Alkohol in einem Zug runter, und bedeutete Sam mit einem Winken seines Glases, ihm nachzufüllen.

„Whoa, das wird heute eine Nacht, willst wohl ordentlich feiern?" fragte Sam mit einem aufrichtigen Grinsen. Er war auch froh, dass der Fall sich so schnell und glatt gelöst hatte und war ebenfalls in bester Feierstimmung.

„Was ist denn jetzt eigentlich mit Cas?"

Dean verschluckte sich und hustete ein bisschen, Sam streckte seinen langen Arm aus und klopfte seinem großen Bruder kräftig auf den Rücken, mit einem etwas irritierten Ausdruck.

„Wa.. Was?" fragte Dean mit leicht rauer Stimme vom starken Alkohol, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Du wolltest ihn doch fragen, ob er heute Abend mit uns feiern gehen will? Dean, ist wirklich alles ok mit dir?"

„Achso, ja, klar… Nee, mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht's super, hab mich nur verschluckt. Wird gut heute Abend, ganz sicher, haben wir uns verdient" Dean zwang sich ein breites Lächeln auf die Lippen und zwinkerte seinem kleinen Bruder zu.

„Ok… also, ich muss nochmal schnell an die Rezeption, da gab's glaub ich ein paar Probleme mit der Kreditkarte, ich bin in ein paar Minuten zurück" erklärte Sam als er nach dem Türknopf griff.

„Bis gleich, und verschluck dich nicht wieder"

„Bis gleich" antwortete Dean mit einem Bitchface, dass seinem kleinen Bruder alle Ehre machen würde.

Dean atmete tief ein. Er setzte sich auf das Fußende seines Bettes und hielt sein Whiskyglas mit beiden Händen und schaute nachdenklich in die klare, bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit. Er seufzte. Seit wann war es so schwer Cas zu rufen? Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seine Rippen beim bloßen Gedanken an den Engel im Trench Coat hier in diesem runtergekommenen Motel Zimmer, und diesen Augen. Was war bloß los mit ihm? Er seufzte nochmal, zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, wie um sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass das kein großes Ding war, trank den Whisky in einem Zug aus und rollte das leere Glas zwischen seinen Händen.

„Ähm…" er räusperte sich. Das war doch albern. Dean Winchester, reiß dich jetzt verdammt nochmal zusammen!

„Ok, ähm… Cas? Hörst du mich? Hey, also Sammy und ich, wir hatten uns gedacht –„

Mit einem Flügelschlag stand er vor ihm, und Dean ließ vor Schreck fast das Glas fallen.

„Whoa, Cas…" mehr brachte er nicht heraus, er starrte den Engel nur mit großen Augen an.

„Hallo, Dean." Cas stand direkt vor Dean, sodass dieser sich aufsetzen musste, um ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen.

Als Dean nichts antwortete, legte Castiel seinen Kopf etwas schief, und seine Augen verengten sich ein wenig irritiert.

„Wieso hast du mich gerufen, Dean?"

Dean versuchte verzweifelt, nicht daran zu denken, dass er sich vor ungefähr 10 Minuten noch auf genau diese Person, Cas, der jetzt vor ihm stand, einen runtergeholt hatte. Hitze kroch ihm den Nacken hoch und er versuchte, mit purer Willenskraft, sie wieder hinunter zu zwingen.

„Ah, ja, also, wir hatten heute eine ziemlich erfolgreiche Jagd, und Sammy und ich, ja, wir wollten in die Bar gehen, ein bisschen feiern gehen, und, huh, ja…"

Er hörte sich wie ein verdammtes Schulmädchen an. Shit. Und Cas schaute ihn nur noch durchdringender mit seinen blauen Augen an, versuchte, die Rätsel dieses Menschen zu lösen, herauszufinden, was hinter dieser schönen Stirn vor sich ging. Cas Blick glitt über sein Gesicht zu den noch feuchten Haaren, die Dean in die Stirn hingen, und bewunderte die Schönheit in einem Wassertropfen, der an einer Strähne herablief, und schließlich auf Deans Brust unter dem halb zugeknöpften Hemd fiel.

Dean war völlig aus der Bahn geworfen, als Cas auf seine Brust starrte, und sein Blick blieb an den Lippen des Engels hängen. Verdammt. Er würde diese Lippen so gerne feucht sehen, mit dem Daumen über die Unterlippe fahren…

Für etwas weniger als eine Minute waren beide im Anblick des anderen gefangen, doch Dean konnte sich letztendlich von Cas' Lippen lösen und starrte stattdessen auf seine Hände, die leicht zitterten, um nicht wieder abgelenkt zu werden.

„Also, möchtest du vielleicht mitkommen, ein paar Mädels aufreißen, ein paar Bierchen trinken, und vielleicht bei Gelegenheit deine Jungfräulichkeit verlieren?" Dean lachte trocken und gepresst über seinen schlechten Witz.

„Gerne begleite ich euch, Dean, und wenn du möchtest, nehme ich auch Alkohol zu mir. Ich möchte nur nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden ließe, die Gesellschaft fremder junger Frauen suchen." Sagte Cas mit einem festen Blick in Deans Augen, die die seinen gesucht hatten.

Dean bemerkte, verwundert über seine eigenen Gedankengänge, dass Cas den letzten Punkt seines Witzes ausgelassen hatte, wobei er doch sonst immer so akkurat alles bedachte. Ok, stopp jetzt, sofort.

Dean lächelte Cas breit an, er freute sich aufrichtig, dass der Engel die beiden Brüder heute Abend begleiten würde.

„Sehr gut, Cas! Das wird richtig gut heute Abend, freut mich, dass du dabei bist!" Dean holte ein weiteres verkratztes Glas aus dem Regal und goss Cas eine großzügigen Schluck Whisky ein und sich nochmal nach.

„Wenn du das sagst, Dean. Ich freue mich auch, den Abend mit dir zu verbringen" fast so etwas wie ein Lächeln zeigte sich in Cas' Gesicht, und dieses etwas, was Dean nicht festlegen konnte, was es war, leuchtete in den Augen des Engels auf.

Langsam spürte er die Wärme des Whiskys, als er mit Cas anstieß.

„Auf uns, Cas!"

Aber vielleicht war es auch das Gefühl, dass dieses Leuchten in Cas' Augen Dean gab, dass ihm warm in der Bauchgegend werden ließ.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Eine Stunde später saßen sie in einer mittelgroßen, gemütlichen Bar in einer Ecke und hatten ihre erste Runde Biere bestellt. Die Winchester Brüder waren vom Whisky schon etwas angeschickert, aber nur soweit, dass sich ihre Laune immer weiter hob. Sie saßen zusammen, lachten und witzelten herum, während sie auf die Bedienung mit ihren Getränken warteten, und es tat gut, nach so viel Schmerz, Trauer, Entbehren und Sich-Zusammenreißen, endlich mal wieder etwas locker zu lassen, sich einfach daran zu freuen, sich gegenseitig noch zu haben und trotz allem irgendwie noch am Leben zu sein und in einer Bar zu sitzen und die Gesellschaft der anderen genießen zu können.

Als die Bedienung mit den drei Bieren kam und sie auf dem Tisch absetzte, versuchte die hübsche, große Blondine Deans Blick einzufangen, doch Dean lächelte ihr nur ein knappes Dankeschön entgegen und wandte sich wieder Cas zu, der ihm schräg gegenüber saß. Sam hingegen bedankte sich mit einem deutlich breiteren Lächeln, und, auch wenn er wusste, dass Dean ihre erste Wahl gewesen wäre, fand er sie ziemlich attraktiv.

„Dankeschön, …?" mit fragendem Blick und seinem charmantesten Lächeln schaute er zu ihr hoch, musterte ihr Gesicht, ihre dunkelblonden Haare waren hastig in einem kunstvollen Chaos nach oben gesteckt, und ihre Augen waren von einem hellen und klaren haselnussbraun, Sam fand sie augenblicklich sympathisch.

„Ivy" lachte sie ihm zu, und ihre Augen weiteten sich ein wenig mit Interesse.

„Danke, Ivy, ich bin Sam, das hier ist mein Bruder Dean, und das ist Cas."

Dean und Cas nickten jeweils freundlich aber nur kurz in Ivys Richtung jeweils beim Erwähnen ihrer Namen, wandten sich jedoch schnell wieder ihrem Gespräch zu.

„Ehm, ja… Also, ich steh euch heute zu Diensten, wenn du etwas brauchst, ruf mich einfach…" meinte sie keck und warf beim Weggehen Sam noch einen Blick über die Schulter zu, den Sammy mit einem Lächeln erwiderte, bevor sein Blick wieder auf ihren wohlgeformten Arsch fiel.

„Ah, Cas, du musst deine „Superheilungskräfte" für heute Abend mal abstellen, vertrau mir, das wird sehr viel witziger ohne deine superschnelle Entgiftungspower" befahl Dean gerade Cas als sich Sammy wieder dem Gespräch zuwandte.

„Dean, ich vertraue dir, das weißt du. Aber…"

„Kein Aber, du betrinkst dich heute mal gescheit, damit du dich bisschen locker machen kannst" schnitt Dean ihm den Satz ab und lachte.

Sam schaute Dean ein bisschen besorgt an, aber vergaß den Grund dafür schnell wieder, als Dean die erste Runde Tequila bestellte. Das wird ein guter Abend, dachte Sam, war aber auch wirklich mal wieder Zeit!

Nach ein paar weiteren Runden Tequila, viel Gelächter und sehr, _sehr_ viel Flirt zwischen Sam und Ivy, entschuldigte Sam sich und schlenderte zur Theke, um die hübsche Ivy in ein ernsthafteres Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Nachdem Sam zur Theke gegangen war, setzte ein Schweigen ein, nicht unbedingt ein unangenehmes, aber doch gespanntes Schweigen. Dean hatte es geschafft, die Gedanken an Cas von seiner Duschsession mehr oder weniger zur Seite zu schieben, aber dennoch erwischte er sich immer öfter, wie er sich im Betrachten Cas' Gesicht verlor, den Blick am feinen Nasenrücken entlang wandern ließ, voller Staunen in dem so ungewohnten Lachen versank, und immer und immer wieder zurück zu seinen Augen wanderten. Die Augen eines Engels, wortwörtlich. Und er ärgerte sich fast darüber, aber auch nur fast, dass Cas ihn so oft dabei erwischte, und ihn dann mit einem nachdenklichen Blick bedachte, aber trotzdem weiter lächelte, bevor Dean schnell den Blick woanders hin richtete. Das Lächeln, das ihm dabei jedoch auf die Lippen kroch, konnte er einfach nicht unterdrücken.

Und wieder war da dieses Etwas in den Augen, dass Dean nicht so recht definieren konnte. Er hatte ähnliches schon bei Sammy gesehen, wenn sie mal wieder einen ihrer Bruder-Familien-Wir-Sind-Füreinander-Da Momente hatten. Aber das war es nicht ganz.

Dean hatte anscheinend sich schon wieder in der Zeit verloren, denn Cas bewegte sich etwas unruhig auf seinem Platz, eine so menschliche Bewegung dass Dean fast lachen musste. Dean räusperte sich, setzte sich ein bisschen auf, und legte seinen Arm auf die Lehne der Sitzbank, die andere Hand um seine Bierflasche. Er fühlte sich schön warm und wohlig, er streckte die Beine etwas aus.

„Na, Cas, alles klar noch bei dir?" witzelte er und merkte, dass seine Zunge ein kleines bisschen schwerer geworden war.

„Hm, ich fühl mich ein bisschen schwindelig, Dean… Und das Sprechen fällt mir etwas schwerer als sonst. Aber ansonsten geht es mir gut. Ich fühl mich gut, es ist angenehm, hier mit dir zu sitzen." Cas versuchte ihn doch tatsächlich schief anzulächeln, und der Versuch pflanzte ein breites Grinsen auf Deans Gesicht. Es sah einfach so liebenswert aus. Cas Augen leuchteten zu ihm herüber, er lächelte, und hatte sich sogar zurückgelehnt, war entspannt, und der Anblick gefiel Dean, gefiel ihm sogar sehr gut. Er würde sich heute Abend noch dümmlich zu Tode grinsen, wenn das so weiter ging. Er streckte seine Beine noch etwas weiter aus, und streifte mit einer Wade gegen Cas' Bein. Cas zuckte ein wenig, aber als Dean sein Bein nicht wegzog, entspannte er sich wieder, schaute neugierig zu Dean herüber, und presste sein Bein versuchsmäßig gegen Deans. Dean schaute fest auf die Bierflasche die er mit beiden Händen umschlossen hielt, wie um sich daran festzuhalten, denn sein Herz fing an immer heftiger gegen seinen Brustkorb zu schlagen, und er wagte nicht wirklich aufzuschauen.

„Dean?"

„Hm?"

„Mir wird warm. Ist das normal?" fragte Cas.

Dean schaute mit einem leicht verschmitzten Lächeln auf „Ja, Cas, das ist normal… Alkohol wärmt dich von innen"

Cas bewegte sein Bein etwas, neugierig auf dem Körperkontakt mit Dean. Es gab ihm ein aufregendes Gefühl in Bauchgegend, und in seinem Unterleib zog es etwas, aber nicht unangenehm, und es schien, als würde sich die Hitze dort sammeln. Cas wunderte sich jedes Mal wieder über Alkohol, er fühlte sich nach ein paar Gläsern seiner Vessel schon sehr viel mehr verbunden als sonst, und seine Gedanken waren ein bisschen vernebelt, also verließ Cas sich auf sein Gefühl, und der Kontakt zwischen Deans und seinem Bein fühlte sich so gut an. Er wusste, dass normalerweise Dean sein Bein weggezogen hätte, das konnte Cas aus der Spannung zwischen den beiden herauslesen, aber er war neugierig, wieso Dean das heute Abend eben nicht tat, und er brannte darauf, mehr zu fühlen, es noch besser zu fühlen, mehr als nur die kleine Fläche am Bein unter dem Tisch.

Dean fragte sich was mit ihm los war. Was soll das? Erst sich auf seinen besten Freund einen runterholen, und jetzt heimlich unter dem Tisch mit ihm füßeln. Aber Dean kam nicht sehr weit mit seinen Gedanken, sie verhedderten sich in sich selbst und drifteten langsam ab, versanken im Sirup der Gedanken an das warme Bein, dass sich gegen das seine presste. Cas schaute ihn aufmerksam an, versuchte jede noch so kleine Bewegung die Dean machte, wahr zu nehmen, und Dean musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Der Alkohol hatte jetzt mittlerweile schon gut Wirkung gezeigt, und Dean fühlte sich gerade mehr als wohl als dass er sich weiter Gedanken machte. Also schob er alle Sorgen und Gedanken beiseite und grinste Cas nur breit an.

„Cas… weißt du eigentlich, wie froh ich bin, dich wieder zu haben, Buddy? Ich bin echt froh dass es dir besser geht… Und… wenn irgendwas ist, du weißt, du kannst immer mit mir reden?"

Wo kam der Chickflick-Moment denn auf einmal her? Egal, heute Abend keine Sorgen, kein Denken.

„Danke, Dean, ich schätze das sehr… Es gibt da tatsächlich etwas, worüber ich gerne mit dir reden würde-„

In diesem Augenblick kam Sam zurück, offensichtlich erfolgreich, denn er hatte den Arm um Ivys Hüfte gelegt, und kündigte an, dass sie mit ihnen jetzt ihr Schichtende feiern würde und dass Dean gefälligst seinen Arsch um die Ecke bringen sollte, damit Ivy neben Sam Platz habe.

Da der Tisch nicht sonderlich groß war, saß Dean jetzt nun deutlich innerhalb Cas' persönlicher Umgebung, direkt neben ihm. Und als Sam und Ivy anfingen, loszureden und zu lachen, konnte Dean nur an seinen Oberschenkel denken, der dicht an Cas' Oberschenkel gepresst war, und der Tatsache, dass Cas keinen Millimeter abrutschte. Sein Herz hämmerte, und er musste sich an seiner Bierflasche festhalten, damit sie nicht auf Cas' Oberschenkel krochen.

Cas erlebte seine Vessel praktisch ganz neu. Obwohl der Alkohol seine Sinne recht betäubte, und seine Gedanken langsam und schwer machte, fühlte er den Druck von Deans Oberschenkel gegen den seinen mit Millionen überempfindlichen Nervenenden, er hörte sein Blut durch seinen Körper rauschen, heiß und schnell, und konnte nichts anderes mehr wahrnehmen außer die Präsenz dieses außergewöhnlichen, wunderschönen Menschen neben ihm. Als er seinen Kopf drehte, und Dean anschaute, dieses schöne Gesicht mit den kleinen Lachfältchen um die Augen herum, die ihm nur schmeichelten, mit den unzähligen Sommersprossen auf seinen Wangen, dem Dreitagebart, der ihm unheimlich gut stand, und dann –

Dean starrte auf ihre Oberschenkel. Er war wie gebannt, er starrte darauf, als könnte er es nicht glauben, wobei er es mit jedem Millimeter seiner Haut spürte, die Hitze durch seine Jeans und Cas' Hose spürte. Als er Cas' Blick auf sich spürte, schaute er auf, und sah direkt in diese unendlich tiefen, unglaublich blauen Augen. Und da war es wieder. Dieses Schimmern.

Cas schaute in Deans unnatürlich grünen Augen, die Iris mit dunkelgrünen Sprenkeln übersät. Er hatte selten so schöne Augen an einem Menschen gesehen, wie die von Dean. Und, vor allem bei Dean, verstand er die Faszination von Augen: sie waren die Spiegel der Seele.

Deans Pupille weiteten sich mit der Erkenntnis.

Dieses etwas, dieses Leuchten in Cas' Augen. Es war bedingungsloses Vertrauen gemischt mit Bewunderung und der Wunsch, zu beschützen.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Nach noch einem sehr langen Abend in gemütlicher Runde, viel Gelächter und guten Gesprächen, die lange über die Sperrstunde hinausgingen, machten sich die vier endlich auf, gut betrunken, warm, und glücklich.

Sammy hatte Ivy mit seinem ehrlichen Charme und seinen Hundeaugen in kürzester Zeit rumgekriegt, und sie konnten den Rest des Abends kaum ihre Hände voneinander lassen, führten sich auf wie Teenager, inklusive Rumgeknutsche und ‚unauffälligen' Händen an ganz delikaten Stellen. Dean hatte sich den Abend keinen Zentimeter von seinem Platz wegbewegt und hatte sich nach einiger Zeit an die Hitze an seinem Bein gewöhnt gehabt, bis er irgendwann wirklich ganz, _ganz_ dringend auf die Toilette musste, sich allerdings hinterher wieder genauso dicht neben Castiel setzte, da er während des kurzen Toilettengangs fast schon gewinselt hatte bei dem Gefühl der Kälte an seinem Bein und dem Verlust des Kontakts.

Deans Laune rutschte ein wenig ab bei dem Gedanken, dass er wohl nicht mehr so schnell Gelegenheit bekommen würde, unauffällig Körperkontakt zu Cas herstellen zu können, und er seufzte als er sich die Lederjacke über die Schultern warf. Seine Miene hellte sich jedoch sofort wieder auf als er Cas leicht schwankend, mit einem glücklichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und verrutschtem Trench Coat neben der Tür zu sich rüber spähen sah.

„Haha, whoa, Cas, mach langsam, die letzte Runde Tequila hat schon ziemlich reingehauen, huh?" lachte Dean, als er zu Cas rüberging und seinen Arm nach kurzen zögern um seine Schultern legte, um ihn zu stützen, weil das offensichtlich mehr als nötig war, und Dean war stolz auf sich, so eine wunderbare Ausrede gefunden zu haben und grinste Cas an, selbst nicht mehr der Nüchternste, wobei er schon gut was vertrug.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du heute Nacht noch fliegen solltest" witzelte Dean, und war mehr als erstaunt, als er tatsächlich ein gedämpftes Lachen aus Cas' Richtung hörte. Davon ermutigt, setzte Dean nach:

„Wie wär's, du kommst mit zurück zu unserem Motel Zimmer und bleibst so lange dort, bis du ausgenüchtert bist? Können ja fern schauen oder so…"

„Oder so…" Wieder kam das gedämpfte Lachen tief aus Cas' Brust und Dean hätte fast überhört was Cas gesagt hatte, dachte aber nicht wirklich weiter darüber nach. Er war gerade eben mehr als zufrieden, seinen Arm um die Schultern seines Engels zu haben, ihn fest gegen seine Seite drücken zu dürfen, und das alles aus gutem Grund. Das Denken hatte er ja schon vor Stunden aufgegeben. Dean manövrierte den betrunkenen Engel aus der Tür und wartete geduldig auf Sam und dessen Eroberung, dass diese die Tür abschloss und sie sich endlich auf den Heimweg machen konnten. Dean hielt den ganzen Weg zurück zum Motel Zimmer Cas feste an sich gedrückt, und Cas lehnte sich schwer in seinen Arm, lachte ab und zu gedämpft auf, während er über die Wunder und die Schönheit der Schöpfung leicht lallend philosophierte. Von Zeit zu Zeit blieb Cas abrupt stehen, schaute auf, in Deans Gesicht, wie um zu überprüfen, ob er noch da sei, und als er sich nach einem langen und leicht schiefen Blick in seine Augen überzeugt hatte, dass Dean immer noch seinen Arm fest um seine Schultern hatte, lächelte er zufrieden und stolperte weiter, und Dean musste sehr breit lächeln. Nur als Sammy kurz zu ihnen aufschloss, setzte Dean Cas auf eine Bordsteinkante, damit Sam ihn in leiser aber aufgeregter Stimme mitteilen konnte, dass er jetzt _leider_ nicht mit ihnen zurück ins Motel Zimmer käme, und nach vielen deutlichen Anspielungen und Blicken zu Ivy, während Sam seine Hände tief in seine hinteren Hosentaschen vergrub und auf den Fußballen vor und zurück wippte, die Schultern leicht hochgezogen, fast schon entschuldigend, begriff Dean, dass sein kleiner Bruder die Nacht wohl mit Ivy verbringen würde.

„Na, dann mal viel Spaß, Tiger! Mach deinen großen Bruder stolz!" lachte Dean mit etwas zu lauter Stimme und klopfte Sam auf den Rücken, weiter reichte er nicht, und Sammy verdrehte nur die Augen, musste aber trotzdem grinsen, und mit einem letzten, schelmischen Blick über die Schulter Richtung Dean, verschwand er um eine Ecke, Ivy im Arm, lachend und kichernd.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf und grinste ein wenig, als er Sammy hinterher schaute. Er freute sich jedes Mal wieder, wenn Sam jemanden fand, den er gern genug mochte, um flach gelegt zu werden, und auch wenn er wusste, dass keine von ihnen an Jess heranreichte, freute er sich um seines kleinen Bruders Willen. Als er sich umdrehte, um Castiel wieder aufzuhelfen, fand er den Engel auf dem Rücken liegend in den Himmel schauen, die Beine angewinkelt, die Hände auf dem Bauch gefaltet, der Trench Coat unter ihm etwas ausgebreitet, ein zufriedenes Lächeln im Gesicht.

Verdammt. Er sah so schön aus. Und so friedlich. Und so verletzlich. Auch wenn Dean es besser wusste, und der Engel um einiges stärker war als er selbst, verspürte er den Drang, ihn zu beschützen. So wie er da lag, die Sterne zählte, sie wahrscheinlich alle kannte, beim Namen und mit Geschichte, sah er unglaublich verletzlich aus. Cas drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und sah Dean ein paar Schritte entfernt stehen.

„Es ist schwierig, sich die Sterne anzuschauen, wenn sich alles dreht" murmelte er.

Dean setzte sich neben Cas und schaute gen Himmel. Die Luft war frisch geworden, es war früh in den Morgenstunden, eigentlich noch Nacht. An dem Wegrand, an dem sie saßen, war die Straßenlaterne kaputt, und somit konnte man in der klaren Nacht die unendlich vielen Sterne sehen.

Dean saß im Schneidersitz neben Cas, die Arme nach hinten ausgestreckt, um sich abzustützen, seine Finger berührten fast den Stoff des Trench Coats.

„Ist Sam mit der blonden Frau weggegangen?" fragte Cas.

Dean musste grinsen bei dem Gedanken, dass Cas, wenn er betrunken war, offensichtlich wie ein Kleinkind sprach.

„Ja, die werden nicht viel Schlaf heute Nacht bekommen" lachte Dean leise.  
„Aber darüber will ich jetzt nicht unbedingt nachdenken" setzte er nach und streckte sich ein wenig, bevor er sich ganz auf den Boden sinken ließ, einen Arm unter dem Kopf, den anderen Arm auf dem Bauch, die Beine etwas angewinkelt.

Er drehte den Kopf und betrachtete seinen besten Freund von der Seite. Cas' Profil war schön, ja, er war einfach schön. Die Lippen, die feine Nase, die Stirn. Alles passte perfekt zusammen. Er wollte nicht aufhören zu schauen.

„Dean…" Cas bewegte sich etwas, und seine Hand viel neben seinen Körper, zwischen Dean und ihm.

„Hmm…?" murmelte Dean, wandte den Blick nicht ab.

„Dean, es gibt so viele Sterne. Und sie sind alle schön, einzigartig, beeindruckend. Ich habe sie alle gesehen, und mehr." Er schwieg kurz, und Dean wusste nicht so recht, was er mit dieser Information anfangen sollte.

„Dean, ich habe Schreckliches getan-„

Dean wollte ihm widersprechen, doch Cas bedeutete ihm mit einem Blick zu schweigen.

„Ich habe meine eigenen Brüder getötet, ich habe gegen jede Regel, die ich kenne, rebelliert, ich habe Befehle missachtet, ich habe Chaos in den Himmel gebracht. Und mich dann von denjenigen, die dort immer noch in mir vertraut haben, abgewandt. Ich habe meinen Verstand verloren, und ihn wiedergefunden. Dean. Das einzige, was immer dort war, seit dies alles begann, warst du. Du hast mich dazu gebracht, Befehle zu hinterfragen, du hast mir den Weg zu meinem eigenen freien Willen gezeigt. Und trotz allem, trotz allem was ich getan und was ich gesagt habe, warst du immer dort, hast du immer an mich geglaubt, hast mir die nötige Kraft gegeben, weiter zu gehen, durchzustehen. Dean…"

Dean schaute ihn an. Mit dem letzten Satz hatte sich Cas ihm zugewandt, schaute ihm fest in die Augen. Dean hatte mit allem gerechnet, außer dieser Ansprache. Er wusste nicht, ob er etwas sagen sollte. Er öffnete den Mund, den Blick in diese blauen Augen gerichtet, aber nichts kam heraus.

„Ich wollte dir dafür danken. Danke, Dean Winchester. Ich stehe dafür in deiner Schuld."

Dean wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er starrte Cas nur an, in seine Augen, und sah, wie aufrichtig er war, mit all dem, was er gesagt hatte. Er sah den Schmerz, die Schuld, er sah die ehrliche Zuneigung gegenüber Dean, der Dank, und das Versprechen, dass Cas alles tun würde, um ihn zu beschützen.

„Danke, Cas." Murmelte Dean, seine Stimme kratzig und rau. Er schaute herab, auf seine Hand, die mittlerweile neben Cas zwischen den beiden lag, und es überkam ihn so ein unbändiges Verlangen. Er schluckte hart, den Blick immer noch fest auf ihre Hände gerichtet, als er vorsichtig und ganz langsam seinen Zeigefinger ausstreckte, und leicht über Cas Knöchel strich. Er hielt den Atem an und hielt kurz inne, hob den Blick und schaute direkt in Cas' Augen. Pure Zuneigung, und fast schon Zärtlichkeit, lag in Cas' Augen, keine Spur von Ablehnung oder Irritation. Cas lächelte ein wenig, und Dean strich nochmals über seine Knöchel. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, und ihm war fast schon schwindelig vom Luft anhalten. Als Cas' Hand sich bewegte, setzt sein Herz einen Schlag aus, doch Cas drehte seine Hand nur und strich leicht, ganz leicht über Deans Handfläche. Sie starrten einander in die Augen, und versuchten, die Gedanken des anderen zu lesen.

Cas gefiel diese kleine Bewegung. Er war nicht mehr so betrunken, wie er es beim Verlassen der Bar gewesen war, seine Ansprache hatte ihn ein bisschen ernüchtert, aber ihm war immer noch wohlig warm, und sein Herz klopfte schneller als gewöhnlich. Er schaute in diese tiefen, dunkelgrünen Augen, und sah einen fast schon fragenden, um Erlaubnis bittenden Blick. Er hatte instinktiv die Bewegung erwidert, und hatte zufrieden festgestellt, dass sich Deans Augen mit Erleichterung etwas geweitet hatten. Er lächelte ihn an, und Dean lächelte erleichtert zurück, seine Anspannung löste sich etwas, und Deans Hand griff leicht nach seiner Hand, und hielt sie vorsichtig, mit kaum wahrnehmbaren Druck, und Cas erwiderte die Geste, indem er seine Hand etwas ausstreckte, und seine Finger sich zwischen Deans drängten, und dessen Hand ein bisschen drückte. Er lächelte Dean nochmal an, beschloss, dass ihm das gefiel, dieses die-Hand-des-anderen-in-der-eigenen-halten und strich mit dem Daumen über Deans Handrücken, als er zurück in den Himmel starrte, die Sterne flogen um ihn herum wie seine Gedanken. Alles was er spürte, war Deans kräftige, raue Hand in der seinen, und er genoss die Wärme, die sie teilten. So konnte das bleiben, so wollte er hier liegen bleiben.

Dean hatte Cas' Gesicht aufmerksam beobachtet, als dieser ihre Finger verschränkt hatte, und alles was er sehen konnte, war Zufriedenheit. Es überrollte Dean fast, als Cas ihn noch einmal kurz anlächelte, und sich dann wieder dem Himmel zuwandte, als er mit dem Daumen anfing, über seinen Handrücken zu streichen und Kreise zu zeichnen. Es fühlte sich so gut an, es fühlte sich so warm an, als wäre er mit seiner Hand direkt mit Cas' verbunden, es war so richtig. Er dachte nicht darüber in dem Sinne, dass er gerade händchenhaltend mit seinem besten Freund die Sterne mitten in der Nacht auf einer Wegrand anschaute, und wie sich das laut ausgesprochen anhören würde. Er dachte im Allgemeinen nicht viel in diesem Augenblick. Es war zu schön, um darüber nachzudenken. Er schaute auch zurück in den Himmel, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit machte. Er genoss es, Cas Hand zu halten. Irgendwie war es eine unheimlich intime Geste, jedoch drückte sie nichts als Zuneigung aus, und damit war Dean mehr als zufrieden.

So sollte das sein. So konnte das bleiben.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Dean hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie an dem Wegrand in die Sterne geschaut hatten. Sie waren irgendwann mit steifen Gliedern aufgestanden als es doch zu kalt wurde. Er wusste nicht mehr, wer sich zuerst bewegt hatte, aber das war auch nicht wichtig. Dean hatte sich verlegen gestreckt, und mit heiserer Stimme gesagt, sie sollten zurück zum Motel Zimmer gehen, sich aufwärmen. Als sie endlich im Motel ankamen - Dean hatte kaum den Schlüssel ins Schloss bekommen, so sehr hatten seine Hände gezittert - waren sie komplett durchgefroren.

Dean war müde aber gleichzeitig schrecklich aufgedreht. Jetzt, da er langsam wieder einigermaßen nüchtern war, rasten seine Gedanken. Er war sich vollkommen bewusst, dass Cas ihn anstarrte, wie er unruhig in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Dean räusperte sich und wandte sich Cas zu, der, immer noch leicht schwankend, neben dem Sofa stand.

„Also… es ist doch ganz schön spät geworden… und ich bin ziemlich müde…"

„Geh schlafen, Dean."

„Ja… magst du… ich mein – bleibst du?" Verdammt, wieso hörte er sich so hoffnungsvoll an? Bleib cool!

„Wenn du das möchtest, Dean. Aber wie du vorhin gemeint hattest, du schätzt meinen Zustand als nicht mehr flugtauglich ein, also würde ich es vorziehen, hier zu bleiben."

Dean lachte nervös auf. Cas schaute ihn an, legte den Kopf etwas schief. Verdammt, er sah so unglaublich liebenswert aus, wenn er das mit seinem Kopf machte. Verdammt.

Dean sehnte sich jetzt schon wieder nach Berührung, er vermisste die Wärme Cas' Haut und lehnte sich instinktiv ein wenig in Cas' Richtung.

„Ja, also, ich denke, ich geh jetzt mal schlafen… Sammy ist ja nicht hier heute Nacht, wenn du willst, kannst du ja sein Bett nehmen…?"

Cas nickte kurz und schaute auf den Boden, als er langsam zu Sams Bett ging und sich vollkommen angezogen auf die Bettdecke legte. Dean musste trotz seiner brennenden Augen schmunzeln. Er sah, dass Cas immer noch zitterte. Das war verständlich, es war furchtbar kalt gewesen und sie beide waren bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren gewesen.

„Cas, um dich aufzuwärmen musst du wenigstens den Trench Coat und deine Schuhe ausziehen und dich _unter_ die Bettdecke legen" sagte er mit einem leisen Lachen. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett gegenüber von Cas und beobachtete amüsiert, wie der noch leicht betrunkene Engel mit seinem Mantel und den Schuhen kämpfte und Dean mit einem fast schon triumphierenden Blick bedachte, als er den Kampf gewann. Dean seufzte. Sie sollten Cas öfter zum Trinken mitnehmen. Ihm gefiel der nicht allzu formale Cas.

Er fing an sich die Stiefel von den Füßen zu kicken und murmelte halblaut „Und wahrscheinlich ist es auch bequemer wenn du den Anzug ausziehst, mit dem Gürtel und so…" Er wagte nicht aufzublicken, als er sich vorstellte, wie Cas' wohl unter seinem Trench Coat und Anzug aussah, und drehte sich seinem Bett zu, als er seine Hose und Socken auszog und ihm eine Hitze den Nacken hoch kroch. Als er sich wieder umblickte, jetzt nur noch in Boxershorts und T-Shirt, sah er, dass Cas, immer noch unkontrolliert zitternd, unter die Bettdecke gekrabbelt war, der Anzug achtlos auf Boden neben dem Bett geworfen. Dean lächelte ein wenig. Cas machte wirklich alles was er ihm sagte. Dean kroch ebenfalls unter seine Decke, müde bis in die Knochen und ebenfalls kalt wie ein Eiszapfen, da half die kühle Bettdecke auch nicht viel. Als er sich endlich in seinem Bett in eine komfortable Position gebracht hatte, drehte er den Kopf Cas zu und sah wie die blauen Augen jede Bewegung die er machte, verfolgten. Ein kleiner Schauer lief ihm über den unteren Teil seines Rückens der nichts mit der Kälte zu tun hatte.

„Ähm… ja, Cas. Versuch zu schlafen. Oder. Was auch immer. Was du eben so machst…"

„Ja, Dean."

„Gute Nacht, Cas."

„Gute Nacht, Dean. Schlaf gut."

Dean seufzte noch einmal. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen. Nein, das ging noch nicht, es drehte sich alles. Also Augen auf. Er starrte an die Decke. Er spürte deutlich Cas' Blick auf ihm, doch er versuchte, nicht zurück zu schauen und heftete seinen Blick fest an die Decke.

Er ließ den Abend vor seinen Augen Revue passieren. Er hatte sich den ganzen Abend darauf versessen, soviel unauffälligen Körperkontakt wie möglich mit Cas zu halten. Ja. Und wieso? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Ihm war immer noch kalt. Cas wahrscheinlich auch. Wieso war ihm eigentlich kalt? Hatte er nicht so ein Engel Mojo Dings dafür? Achja, Dean hatte ihm ja vor der Trinkerei gesagt gehabt, er solle es ausschalten. Ob das der Grund dafür war?

Er bewegte sich unruhig unter der Decke. Seine Zehen waren eiskalt, und er zitterte immer noch am ganzen Körper. Sein Körper wollte sich einfach nicht aufwärmen. Verdammt. Wieso musste Cas denn alles so wörtlich nehmen? Ob ihm auch kalt war? Er war so warm gewesen, sein Oberschenkel gegen seinem, seine Hand in der seinen. Er schaute rüber zum anderen Bett und fand große blaue Augen unter einem Gewirr von schwarzen Haar und ausgeblichener Bettwäsche. Es war so ein ungewohnter Anblick, Cas ohne Anzug und Mantel, in einem Bett. Und es gefiel Dean, wie diese unglaublich blauen Augen unter der Decke hervorspähten und ihn beobachteten.

Er schaute ihn an und murmelte „Ich kann noch nicht wirklich einschlafen…" bevor er sich auf die andere Seite drehte und die Augen zusammenkniff. Er konnte Cas nicht weiter anschauen, seine Fantasie würde sonst noch mit ihm durchgehen. Verdammt. Und Cas hatte nur dünne Boxershorts unter der Decke an... Verdammt. Dean wurde warm, aber leider nur an einer Stelle. Er fluchte leise und versuchte seine Gedanken und seinen Blutfluss zu kontrollieren als er seine Augen noch fester zusammenkniff.

Cas hatte sich ausgezogen, wie Dean es gesagt hatte. Wenn es zu menschlichen Alltagsdingen kam, vertraute Cas Dean vollkommen. Eigentlich vertraute Cas bei allem Dean hundertprozentig. Dean hatte sich definitiv mehr als vertrauenswürdig erwiesen. Er hatte sich also ausgezogen, und nach kurzem Kampf mit dem Anzug und den vielen Knöpfen an seinem Hemd war er unter die Bettdecke geschlüpft. Die Laken waren kühl, und er hatte unwillkürlich angefangen zu zittern. Ja, ihm war kalt, und das war nicht gerade angenehm, aber er hatte auf Dean gehört, und auf seine Engelsfähigkeiten für den Abend verzichtet. Wieso, wusste er nicht so genau, er wollte Dean nur eine Freude machen. Als er sich auf die Seite gedreht hatte, sah er gerade, wie Dean den Gürtel gelöst hatte und die Jeans zu Boden fallen ließ, bevor er auch ins Bett krabbelte. So schöne Beine mit so schönen langgestreckten Muskeln. Auch wenn es O-Beine waren, war sich Cas sicher, dass er noch nie so schöne Beine gesehen hatte. Dean bewegte sich eine Weile unruhig. Cas konnte nie genug davon kriegen, diesen Menschen zu beobachten. Er war so voller Wunder, wie er sich bewegte, wie sich seine langgezogenen Muskeln bewegten, wie es schien, als hätte er absolute Kontrolle über jeden Teil seines Körpers, wie er seine Muskeln immer anspannte, bereit, um sich zu verteidigen, das Laster eines Jägers. Und dann die Augen. Und die Wangenknochen. Und der Nacken. Und der Hals. Und die Schlüsselbeine. Es war das perfekte Zusammenfließen einer Körperpartie in die andere, das Castiel so faszinierte.

Er beobachtete Dean wie dieser sich unruhig unter der Bettdecke hin und herschob, und dachte über den Abend nach. Dieser Abend war anders gewesen als die bisherigen, die er mit den Winchester Brüdern verbracht hatte. Dean hatte sich anders verhalten. Aber es gefiel Castiel. Es war eine Spannung da gewesen, zwischen den beiden, mehr als sonst. Und er hatte die Nähe zu dem Jäger in der Bar sehr genossen, seine Wärme zu spüren, ebenso wie seine Hand zu halten. Dean hatte ihm etwas sehr wertvolles gegeben, das wusste Cas. Vertrauen. Es war nur ein anderes Vertrauen, es war etwas mehr als nur Vertrauen. Cas wusste nicht, was es war, wie er es benennen sollte, doch es war Vertrauen gefüllt mit Aufregung, erhöhter Herzschlagrate, der Hitze zwischen ihrer Berührung, ein Anfang eines Versprechens. Und es gefiel Cas. Er wollte mehr davon. Er sah Dean zu ihm herüber schauen, fing seinen Blick auf, und musterte die feinen Linien auf Deans Stirn, bevor dieser sich umdrehte und von ihm abwandte.

Cas war immer noch kalt, sehr kalt, seine Finger und Zehen waren eisig, und er fragte sich, ob das bald weggehen würde. Er vermisste die Wärme Deans Finger, er vermisste die raue Haut auf seiner. Cas wusste vielleicht nicht, was das war, dieses neue Etwas zwischen Dean und ihm, aber er wusste, dass Dean sich ihm heute geöffnet hatte, ein bisschen mehr, ihm gegenüber. Und er hatte die Angst vor Zurückweisung in seinen Augen gesehen, und die Erleichterung, als er ihre Hände verschränkt hatte. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass Dean wahrscheinlich selbst nicht so genau wusste, was da vor sich ging. Er hatte genug Witze von Dean gehört und letztendlich auch verstanden, dass er wusste, dass Dean so etwas niemals mit einem Mann gemacht hätte, das, was sie heute gemacht hatten. Nunja, Castiel selber hatte zwar kein Geschlecht, jedoch war Jimmy Novak, seine Vessel, ganz eindeutig ein Mann. Es verwirrte ihn, doch hatte er dieselbe Verwirrung in Deans Augen gesehen als dieser ihn angeschaut hatte, und das beruhigte ihn etwas.

Er hörte Deans Atem, er hatte sich verlangsamt und war regelmäßig geworden. Cas glitt aus seinem Bett und ging die zwei Schritte zu Deans, ganz leise und langsam, um ihn ja nicht aufzuwecken. Er stand dort, im Dunkeln, und zitterte, als er beschloss, dass Deans Anweisung wohl jetzt nicht mehr nötig wäre, und ihm war augenblicklich wieder angenehm warm. Er beobachtete, wie sich Deans Brust hob und senkte, die Augenlieder zuckten etwas im Traum. Dean hatte sich an eine Kante des Bettes gekuschelt, auf der Seite liegend. Castiel beobachtete Dean lange, dachte lange nach, über jede Bewegung die Dean den Abend über gemacht hatte, jeder Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, jeder Blick. Nach kurzem Zögern, hatte Cas sich entschlossen.

Er setzte sich langsam und vorsichtig auf das Bett, um Dean ja nicht aufzuwecken, und glitt langsam unter die Bettdecke. Sein Herz pochte unnatürlich schnell und hart, als er sich vorsichtig neben Dean auf das Kopfkissen sinken ließ. Er spürte Deans Körperwärme und musste sich davon abhalten, ihn sofort überall wo Haut zu sehen war zu berühren. Dean grummelte im Schlaf, und Cas erstarrte. Doch Dean rollte sich nur auf die andere Seite, zu Cas hin. Cas hatte den Atem angehalten, und ließ diesen jetzt langsam entweichen. Er entspannte sich ein wenig, als er sicher war, dass Dean immer noch schlief, und drehte sich ebenfalls auf die Seite, sein Gesicht nur ein paar Zentimeter von Deans entfernt. Seine Hand kroch langsam zu der Deans, und langsam, ganz langsam und vorsichtig verschränkter er seine Finger mit Deans immer noch kalten. Dean seufzte im Schlaf auf als er die Wärme spürte, und drängte sich instinktiv näher an die Quelle. Cas beobachtete ihn mit großen Augen, war aber glücklich, jetzt, da er wieder Deans Hand halten durfte, und schloss die Augen. Dean hatte sich an seine Seite gedrängt, seine kalten Füße suchten die Wärme der seinen und seine Beine verschlungen sich mit denen des Engels. Cas sog Deans Geruch ein, ein Gemisch aus starkem Alkohol, Schweiß, Shampoo und Dean. Nach etwa einer Stunde hatte sich Deans Arm über Cas Bauch geschlichen, und Cas lächelte ein richtiges Lächeln, als die Finger des anderen Mannes über seine Bauchmuskeln strichen und eine Hitze in seinem Unterleib entfachten.

Er war sich sicher, so glücklich und zufrieden war er noch nie in seinem langen Dasein gewesen.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Dean hatte gut geschlafen, sehr gut sogar. Und lang. Als er irgendwann gegen frühen Nachmittag aus seinem komatösen Tiefschlaf in einen halbschlafartigen Zustand glitt, machte Cas sich langsam sorgen. Er lag immer noch in Deans Bett, hatte den Rest der Nacht über Deans Nähe und Wärme genossen, ihn lange beim Schlafen beobachtet und sich gefragt, was er wohl träumte, bevor er sich in eine Meditation versenkte. Dean hatte sich an seine Schulter gekuschelt, einen Arm quer über seinem Bauch, der andere Arm zwischen den beiden, die Hand immer noch mit Cas' verschränkt, und das eine Bein über Cas' Oberschenkel postiert. Cas machte sich Sorgen, dass Dean es nicht gut heißen würde, dass er sich in sein Bett, ja, eingeschlichen hatte, und dass er wütend werden würde, jetzt, im Tageslicht, nüchtern. Cas wusste, dass es ein großer Unterschied war, wenn Menschen etwas im Rausch des Alkohols begingen oder nüchtern, bei Tag, dafür hatte Cas genug MD Dr. Sexy mit Dean geschaut gehabt. Als Dean sich zu bewegen begann, fühlte Cas sich schon so unwohl, dass sein Herz viel zu schnell schlug und seine Vessel ins Schwitzen kam.

Dean wachte langsam auf, Stück für Stück. Zuerst wollte er nicht die dunkle Wärme der Traumwelt verlassen und drückte sich näher an den warmen Körper neben sich, zog ihn näher zu sich hin und vergrub das Gesicht in die Schulter mit der glatten, weichen Haut. Der Körper neben ihm roch gut, unglaublich gut, wenn auch leicht nach Alkohol und … maskulin - Dean sog den Duft ein. Weiche, kurze Haare kitzelten ihn ein bisschen am Ohr, aber das war ok. Gestern hatte er wohl doch wieder ein bisschen zu viel getrunken gehabt, er konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, dass er eine Lady abgeschleppt - …

SHIT. Dean erstarrte in der Bewegung, seine Hände hatten die schmalen Hüften hoch und runter gestreichelt. Shit. Er kannte den Geruch. All zugut. Von unzähligen Invasionen seiner persönlichen Umgebungsblase. Shitshitshit. Das kann nicht wahr sein. Er versuchte, ruhig zu atmen, sich weiter schlafen zu stellen, doch sein ganzer Körper hatte sich in Schock angespannt. Er hielt die Augen weiter fest zusammengekniffen.

Was zur Hölle? Ok, Rekonstruktion des Abends, schnell. Trinken, Oberschenkel, heim, Cas stützen, Sterne anschauen, Händchenhalten – shit, klang das schwul – heim. Er hatte Cas geholfen, sich bettfertig zu machen. Und dann? Holy Shit. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er dann, nach einem letzten Blick in tiefblaue Augen eingeschlafen war. Aber da war die Person, zu der diese Augen gehören, noch zwei Meter entfernt. Verdammt. Er blinzelte vorsichtig unter den Wimpern des linken Auges empor. Es war hell, und er schaute direkt in schreckensgeweiteten, ja, fast schon panische blaue Augen. Der Körper unter seinen Händen, die er sich nicht getraut hatte zu bewegen, hatte ebenfalls jeden einzelnen Muskel angespannt und er spürte wie das Herz in Rekordgeschwindigkeit durch die Halsschlagader pumpte. Oh man. Shit. Wie komm ich jetzt aus dieser Situation bloß raus? Doch Deans Hirn versagte ihm den Dienst als er sich mehr als bewusst wurde, dass viel, sehr viel nackte Haut unter seinen Fingern war. Plötzlich brannte jeder Zentimeter seiner Haut die die von Cas berührte, als ob er das erste mal etwas mit ihr fühlen würde. Shit. Als sich etwas in seiner Boxershort regte, half das auch nicht gerade einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Und dazu noch einen Kater wie er im Buche stand. Shit.

„Ähm…" murmelte Dean, und bemerkte, dass er auf Cas' Schulter gesabbert hatte. Er wischte es schnell mit seiner freien Hand weg und konnte regelrecht die heiße Röte in seinem Gesicht aufsteigen spüren. Seine andere Hand war mit Cas' verschränkt, wie er bemerkte, und er bewegte sie nicht weiter.

Als er endlich den Mut aufbrachte, Cas ins Gesicht zu schauen, waren seine Augen immer noch vor Schreck geweitet, ein panischer Ausdruck in dem sonst so gleichmütigen Gesicht.

„Ähm… Ok…" Dean brachte ein wenig Distanz zwischen ihre Körper, entwirrte Arm und Bein aus Cas' Gliedmaßen – er konnte sich sonst wirklich nicht konzentrieren, ließ aber die Hand in Cas'.

„Also… Guten Morgen, erst mal" brachte Dean schwach heraus, und Cas entspannte sich, wenn auch nur ein wenig.

„Guten Morgen, Dean."

Dean gestikulierte vage mit seiner freien Hand über ihre beiden Körper.

„Wann ist das denn passiert? Wusste gar nicht, dass ich ein Schlafwandler bin…" lachte Dean nervös. Er versuchte, wie immer, diese unangenehme Situation mit schlechten Witzen zu überspielen, jedoch starb er innerlich in diesem Moment fast.

Was hatte er getan? War er doch zu betrunken gewesen gestern? Shit, was dachte Cas? Würde er gleich verschwinden, und nie, nie mehr wiederkommen? Deans Herz zog sich bei diesem Gedanken zusammen. Dean Winchester, reiß dich verdammt noch mal zusammen und sein nicht so eine Pussy, du kriegst schon irgendwie eine gute Ausrede hin.

Cas sah aus, als würde er versuchen, etwas zu sagen, er öffnete den Mund, aber es kam nichts raus. Er drückte ein wenig Deans Hand stattdessen, und Dean vergaß für einen Moment, wie extrem merkwürdig es war, dass er die Nacht damit verbracht hatte, auf die Schulter seines besten Freundes zu sabbern, während er seine Hand hielt.

Es überkam ihn eine Welle, er wusste nicht so genau was für eine, aber es ging ihm deutlich gegen den Strich, dass Cas ihn so verletzlich und ängstlich ansah, als würde er gleich explodieren. Normalerweise wäre das Deans Reaktion gewesen, aufspringen, ‚Was zur Hölle' rufen und die uneingeladene Person in seinem Bett mit dem Killerblick anstarren.

Aber das war nicht nur irgendeine Person. Das war Cas. Und er war so sanft aus dem Schlaf aufgetaucht, und hatte sich so wohl gefühlt, an der warmen, festen Schulter; und dann diese Augen, diese blauen, fast schon ängstlichen Augen. Und dann gestern.

Er seufzte. Er wusste ja selbst nicht so recht was das sollte. Er war nicht schwul. Oder? Er hatte sich noch nie zu einem anderen Mann hingezogen gefühlt gehabt. Aber Cas war ja auch nicht nur irgendein Mann. Und war er überhaupt ein Mann? Ok, ja, sein menschlicher Körper war _ganz eindeutig_ ein Mann. Dean war nie homophob gewesen, er lebte nach dem Motto ‚Leben und leben lassen', zumindest was die sexuelle Orientierung betraf. Fuck. War er wirklich grad am Überlegen ob er etwas dagegen hätte, mit einem Mann Sex zu haben? Nein. Mit einem bestimmten Mann Sex zu haben? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Der Gedanke war nicht einmal so abschreckend wie er gedacht hätte.

Er seufzte noch einmal. Cas schaute ihn an. Dean ließ sich zurück aufs Kopfkissen fallen und ließ die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen.

Er drückte Cas Hand, kurz, während er an die Decke starrte.

„Dean. Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dir keine unangenehme Situation bereiten. Ich hatte nur… Ich…"

Cas stotterte nicht – nun ja, normalerweise nicht. Dean schaute zu Cas, der sich aufgesetzt hatte, und offensichtlich nach Worten suchte.

Als Dean seine Hand aus Cas Hand zog, fiel etwas in Cas' Augen, als würde gleich etwas zerbrechen, was Dean eine Höllenangst einjagte und er platzierte seine Hand schnell wieder auf Cas'.

„Cas. Ist ok. Mach dir keine Sorgen, man. Beruhig dich. Ich reiß dir schon nicht den Kopf ab. Was willst du sagen?" versuchte Dean Cas mit einem schwachen Lächeln zu ermutigen.

„Dean, gestern. Ich habe den Moment genossen, als wir… Nun ja, als ich deine Hand… Mit den Sternen… Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern, ich wollte das nur noch einmal fühlen, ich weiß nicht, ich weiß nicht was das ist, was ich gefühlt habe. Ich weiß, du hattest Alkohol konsumiert und warst berauscht, wahrscheinlich erinnerst du dich nicht. Und ich weiß, dass du solche Interaktionen nur mit Menschen weiblichen Geschlechts genießt und … Es tut mir Leid, es kommt nicht noch einmal vor."

Es schnürte Dean die Kehle zu, Cas, den mächtigen Engel, stottern zu sehen, die Worte, die aus seinem eigenen Mund kamen, ihn so verletzen zu sehen.

„Cas." Er setzte sich auf.

„Cas. Stopp." Dean schaute ihn an, fest, in die Augen. Das hier ging jetzt um mehr als dass er seine ‚ich-bin-nicht-schwul' Leier aufbringen könnte, es ging um Cas' Vertrauen, es ging um ihre Freundschaft.

„Sag nicht dass es dir Leid tut, ok? Es ist in Ordnung." Dean rieb sich den Nacken, Verlegenheit stieg in ihm auf, er war kein Meister in diesen Gefühlsgesprächen.

„Es ist schon ok… Ich mein. Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab keine Ahnung was zur Hölle mit mir los ist, zurzeit, und, ehrlich, man, es tut mir leid wenn ich dir gestern zu Nahe getreten bin, wenn dir das unangenehm war, ich, huh, hab nur echt keine Ahnung was mit mir los ist, Cas."

Dean versuchte überall hinzuschauen, bloß nicht zu Cas. Seine Hand lag nicht länger auf Cas' und er saß jetzt auf dem Bett, dem Engel gegenüber, der ihn einfach nur anstarrte.

Cas legte den Kopf etwas schief und seine Augen verengten sich ein wenig bei diesem Dean-untypischen Verhalten. Er fühlte sich allerdings erleichtert, es war mehr als er sich erhofft hatte, Dean war nicht panisch aufgesprungen, und hatte auch nicht gleich den Körperkontakt gebrochen. Cas' Herz schlug ein wenig schneller, in neuer Hoffnung, in Hoffnung für… Ja, für was? Cas wusste es nicht, aber es fühlte sich gut an, wie ein Höhenflug.

„Nein, Dean, du bist mir gestern _nicht_ zu Nahe getreten."

Dean lächelte ihn halb an.

„Gut."

Mehr konnte er nicht mehr zustande bringen, denn jetzt, da das Chickflick-Gefühlsdrama erfolgreich abgewehrt wurde, bemerkte er, dass Cas lediglich Boxershorts trug. Und sonst nichts. Die Nachmittagssonne schien durch das Fenster direkt auf Cas schmalen, aber muskulösen Körper, dem gut durchtrainierten Bauch und Brust, den langgezogenen Waden, dem schmalen Streifen Haare der in den Boxers verschwand…

Dean musste zugeben, dass Cas verdammt gut gebaut war. Verdammt gut. Und sexy. Alles straff und fest, mit langgezogenen Muskeln und glatter, weicher Haut darüber. Dean fragte sich, ob Jimmy Novak ins Fitnessstudio gegangen war, bevor er eine Vessel wurde, schob aber den Gedanken an diesen anderen Mann schnell beiseite und starrte Cas weiter mit halbgeöffneten Mund an.

Cas bewegte sich unwohl unter seinem Blick, und Dean riss seinen Blick los, räusperte sich und stand auf, suchte seine Hose und zog sie an.

Sammy. Dean erstarrte in der Bewegung, bis ihm einfiel, dass sein kleiner Bruder ja die Nacht mit der Bar Lady verbracht hatte, Dean hatte ihren Namen schon wieder vergessen. Gottseidank. Er schaute auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es schon halb drei war. Kein Wunder das sein Magen wie ein Höllenhund knurrte.

„Cas, komm, zieh dich an, wir holen Sammy und gehen was essen – du kommst doch mit, oder?" fragte Dean plötzlich zweifelnd.

„Gerne, Dean, wenn das in Ordnung für dich ist."

„Ja, klar, ich mein… Wär nur cool, wenn du das mit dem…" er gestikulierte zum Bett.

„Ich werde es nicht ansprechen, Dean, wenn du das meinst."

„Ja, das wär … gut. Danke" Dean atmete erleichtert auf und zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Ein verpasster Anruf von vor 20 Minuten. Gut. Er wählte Sams Nummer, während Cas sich umständlich anzog und er eine Aspirin mit einem Schluck Wasser runterspülte.

„Hey, Sammyboy, rise and shine, wir treffen uns in 15 Minuten an dem Diner den wir gestern gesehen haben, da bei dem… ja, genau. Nein, ich will nicht wissen wieso du außer Atem bist. Ok. 20 Minuten dann. Bis gleich."


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Die Fahrt zum Diner war nicht sehr lang und Dean fuhr mit Cas auf dem Beifahrersitz in komfortablem Schweigen. Er war gut gelaunt, sehr gut sogar, und trotz der vielen, vielen Fragen und Sorgen die ihm durch den Kopf schwirrten summte er zum Lied das aus dem Radio plätscherte. Er schaute kurz zu Cas, der relativ entspannt auf dem Beifahrersitz saß und den Blick mit einem kleinen Lächeln erwiderte. Dean konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Straße und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Gut. Also. Er hatte gestern im Rausch ein oder zwei Grenzen überschritten. Er hatte Händchen gehalten mit Cas. Das klang ziemlich schwul, doch Dean war immer noch ziemlich überzeugt, dass er nicht schwul war. Zumindest nicht im Allgemeinen. Doch wenn er Cas ansah… Wann war das eigentlich passiert? Dass auf einmal jede Berührung heiß prickelte und ein Blick aus diesen blauen Augen sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ? Gott, Er hörte sich ja fast schon wie ein 14 jähriges Mädchen an dass sich in ihren besten Freund verknallt hatte. Klar, es war schon immer eine Spannung zwischen den beiden gegeben, und Cas hatte zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass Dean sein Lieblingsmensch war, aber dass es so ausartete…? Vielleicht war er ja Cas-sexuell.

Und was dachte überhaupt Cas? Empfand er auch so? Dass da auf einmal etwas Neues war, zwischen den beiden? Er hatte seine Hand genommen gestern. Und er war auch in der Bar nicht abgerückt, als sie ihre Oberschenkel zusammengepresst hatten, er hatte sogar dagegen gehalten. Und dann, das heute Nacht. Er hatte gesagt, es hatte ihm gefallen, seine Hand zu halten. Aber vielleicht wusste er auch nicht, was das alles bedeutete? Dean wusste, dass Cas nicht dumm war, vielleicht etwas naiv, aber nicht dumm. Und trotzdem hatte er sich heute Nacht – Dean wunderte sich immer noch darüber, wie genau das abgelaufen war – zu ihm ins Bett gelegt, nur damit er wieder seine Hand halten konnte. Und er hatte ihn so ängstlich angeschaut, heute Morgen, dieser mächtige Engel, als ob er Angst gehabt hätte, Dean würde ihm sofort die Freundschaft aufkündigen. Und _vielleicht_ … nein. Höchstwahrscheinlich, eigentlich war sich Dean auf einmal schmerzhaft sicher, war es einfach nur so, dass Cas die Nähe zu einem Vertrauten um Trost suchte. Und nach allem was sie zusammen durchlebt hatten, war Dean logischerweise die erste Person, an die Cas sich wandte. Dean war froh und stolz, dass er Cas engster Vertrauter war, aber gleichzeitig gab ihm diese logische Erklärung einen Stich ins Herz und seine Laune sank schnell.

Er hatte das alles missinterpretiert. Cas hatte Trost und Vertrautheit gesucht, er hatte schließlich viel durchgemacht, die Leviathane, seinen Wahnsinn, das Fegefeuer, die ganze unerträgliche Schuld… Hatte Dean sich tatsächlich eingebildet, Cas hätte, nun ja, mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle ihm gegenüber entwickelt? So wie … er? Ja. Ja, er musste es sich eingestehen. Dean wusste, es hatte keinen Sinn es zu bestreiten. Er konnte sich selbst nichts vormachen. Er kannte die Anzeichen: das Herzflattern, das Masturbieren, während er an Cas dachte, die Suche nach Körperkontakt, wie seine Fantasie mit ihm durchging… Er war nicht blind. Auch wenn er das noch nie so stark erlebt hatte, er kannte die Anzeichen. Er hatte das bei Cassandra gehabt, wenn auch nur in einer sehr viel schwächere Version. Der ersten Frau, die er nahe genug an sich rangelassen hatte, um ihr sein Geheimnis ein Monsterjäger zu sein zu verraten. Aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem was er jetzt fühlte.

Verdammt. Er hatte die gesamte Situation falsch eingeschätzt und in Cas' Verhalten etwas herein interpretiert, was gar nicht da war. Er hätte fast, ohne es selbst zu merken, die Naivität seines besten Freundes ausgenutzt, nur für seine eigenen Zwecke, nur um sich selbst besser zu fühlen, und dabei fast ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel gesetzt. Verdammt.

Dean atmete tief ein und aus und versuchte die aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken.

Ok Dean. Du musst dich zusammenreißen. Hier geht es nicht nur um dich. Du musst diese Gefühle unter Kontrolle bringen, du musst da sein für Cas, er macht anscheinend eine schwere Zeit grad durch.

Deans Laune war jetzt ganz in den Keller gerutscht, er hatte die Schultern angespannt und das Lenkrad so feste umklammert, dass seine Knöchel weiß wurden.

Cas hatte nach der angenehmen Atmosphäre den Stimmungsumschwung sofort gemerkt und machte sich Sorgen. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Er war unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her gerutscht bis sie endlich auf dem Parkplatz des Diners ankamen. Dean hatte seinen Kiefer zusammengepresst und war keineswegs mehr in der sonnigen Stimmung von vorhin. Castiel war verwirrt. War es wegen ihm? Er hatte schon so ein gutes, warmes Gefühl in Bauchgegend gehabt, als Dean sich heute Morgen so überraschend verhalten hatte, nicht so abweisend wie er es erwartet hatte. Und jetzt war etwas nicht in Ordnung.

Erst als sie endlich an einem Tisch in dem Diner saßen, wagte Dean Cas' ins Gesicht zu schauen. Er hatte seit seiner Erkenntnis über seine Missinterpretation versucht, Cas' Blicken auszuweichen, hatte sich selbst noch nicht zugetraut, einen normalen Ausdruck glaubwürdig rüber zu bringen. Er spielte mit den Serviettenhalter und den Salz- und Pfefferstreuern auf dem Tisch als er endlich den Blick hob und unsicher Cas' Blick auffing.

„Dean. Ist alles in Ordnung? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" fragte Cas, die Besorgnis stand ihm ins sonst so gleichmütige Gesicht geschrieben.

Shit. Dean, reiß dich zusammen.

„Ah, nein, Cas, mach dir keine Sorgen… Hat nichts mit dir zu tun" log Dean mit gedehnter Stimme.

„Sammy sollte schon längst hier sein, ich mach mir nur Sorgen."

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich habe dir versprochen, ich werde es nicht erwähnen gegenüber Sam, dass ich heute Nacht in deinem Bett verbracht habe, falls dich das beschäftigt."

„Haha, nein, Cas, ich glaube dir, danke, und sag das nicht so, man könnte das falsch verstehen, huh" lachte Dean nervös.

Vielleicht sollte er Cas unauffällig beibringen, was als ‚freundschaftlich' und was als ‚deutlich-mehr-als-freundschaftlich' galt, dann würde es vielleicht einfacher für Dean werden. Auch wenn er sich jetzt schon wieder wie verrückt nach Körperkontakt sehnte. Und wie. Er kam sich vor wie ein Drogenabhängiger auf dem Moraltrip. Hoffentlich stand er das irgendwie durch.

Plötzlich schob sich ein tiefausgeschnittenes Dekolleté in sein Sichtfeld. Er schaute erstaunt auf und sah ein vage bekanntes Gesicht.

„Wusste ich doch, dass ich die Lederjacke schon mal hier gesehen hab. Dean, stimmt's?" kicherte die Brünette in der viel zu engen Diner Uniform.

Dean starrte sie perplex an. Ach ja. Das Diner. Es war die hübsche Bedienung gewesen, die er vor 2 Tagen so schamlos angeflirtet hatte. Es kam ihm vor als wäre das eine Ewigkeit her.

Er zwang sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.

„Ähm, ja, das ist richtig. Genau. Hi. Wie geht's dir?"

„Naja, ich fühl mich ein wenig gekränkt. Ich glaube, ich hatte meine Nummer auf einem Kassenzettel verloren, doch niemand hat sie gewählt…" meinte sie mit gespielter Gekränktheit.

„Ah, ja… sorry, ich hatte die letzten Tage viel zu tun. Achja, das hier ist Cas, mein… ein Freund."

Dean war die ganze Situation sehr unangenehm. Er hatte keinen 2. Gedanken an die brünette Kellnerin verschwendet, und vor allem seit der ganzen Geschichte mit Cas …

Cas hatte sich gegenüber von Dean auf seinem Platz versteift. Er verstand, dass die Kellnerin mit Dean flirtete. Und das gefiel ihm nicht. Vor allem nicht, dass Dean diese Frau anscheinend schon kannte und sie offensichtlich auch schon angeflirtet hatte, erfolgreich, wie er aus der kurzen Unterhaltung heraushörte. Etwas Kaltes krallte sich in seinen Magen. Es war ein neues Gefühl, und Castiel mochte es überhaupt nicht. Es machte ihn unkomfortabel und er presste seinen Kiefer zusammen. Als Dean ihn bekannt machte, nickte er nur kurz mit einem steinernen Gesicht in ihre Richtung. Er wollte nicht dass diese großbusige Kellnerin Dean verführte.

„Also, meine Lieben, was kann ich euch denn bringen?" sie hatte Cas kaum einen Blick zugeworfen, als sie sich wieder Dean zuwandte und lasziv mit den Wimpern klimperte.

In Cas Kopf materialisierten sich sehr unengelhafte Gedanken und er wunderte sich fast schon über sich selbst bei diesen mordlüsternen Plänen für diese junge Frau und er ballte die Fäuste in seinem Trench Coat unter dem Tisch.

„Kaffee, bitte, für uns beide. Mein Bruder kommt gleich noch… Für ihn das HealthyBreakfast Angebot und ich nehme' das XXL-Baconfrühstück. Cas, willst du auch etwas?" fragte Dean seinen Engel, und seine Augen leuchteten auf als sie Cas' fanden, jedoch war Dean irritiert von dem Ausdruck auf Cas' Gesicht.

„Dean, du weißt, ich benötige-„

„Ach, komm schon Buddy, Essen ist ein Genuss, nicht nur eine Lebenserhaltungsmaßnahme. Du kannst bei mir probieren. Ich nehme noch 2 Stücke von dem Kuchen den ihr grad da habt" wandte er sich wieder der Bedienung zu.

Diese war etwas ernüchtert, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie nicht die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit Deans genoss. Sie war das nicht gewohnt. Colleen war sich sehr wohl bewusst dass sie mehr als nur durchschnittlich gut aussehend war. Ihr Blick sprang zu Cas, den Dean gerade breit anlächelte und ihre Augen verengten sich etwas.

„Ok, Sweetie, kommt sofort…" sagte sie nicht mehr ganz so enthusiastisch.

„Du probierst doch etwas, oder? Du musst!" Dean grinste Cas breit an. Er war mit sich selbst einig geworden, sein Bestes zu geben, um ein guter Freund für Cas zu sein. Seine Gefühle außen vor gelassen.

„Wenn du das möchtest, werde ich etwas von deinem Frühstück probieren, Dean." Cas hatte immer noch die Lippen geschürzt und beobachtete Dean genau. Dean hatte nicht, wie er es erwartet hatte, seinen Charme gegenüber der Bedienung spielen lassen sondern hatte sich ein wenig merkwürdig verhalten, fast schon so als wäre ihm die Unterhaltung unangenehm gewesen. Das gab Cas ein triumphierendes Gefühl, jedoch schämte er sich gleich wieder dafür.

Er wollte Dean berühren. Seine Finger juckten, er wollte seinen Jäger berühren, ihn markieren, zeigen, dass dieser Mensch ihm gehörte, und nur ihm. Diese Gedanken machten Cas kaum dass er sie gedacht hatte, große Sorgen. Er sollte so etwas nicht denken. So etwas war nicht richtig. So etwas gehörte sich nicht für einen Krieger des Herrn. Er legte seine Hände flach auf den Tisch und schaute Dean weiterhin an.

Dean war unendlich erleichtert, als er Sam durch die Diner-Tür treten sah und streckte eine Hand aus, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sam entdeckte die beiden und kam in langen Schritten auf sie zu.

„Na? Alles klar? Wie läuft der Kater?" fragte Sam mit einem sonnigen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Er ließ sich neben Dean auf die Bank fallen und trommelte mit den Händen kurz auf die Tischplatte bevor er sich breit grinsend nach hinten fallen ließ.

„Huh, was ist denn mit euch beiden los? Hab ich was verpasst? Was hast du getan, Dean?" fragte Sam mit einem gespielten drohenden Unterton.

Dean schreckte auf, er hätte nicht gedacht dass das angespannte Schweigen so auffällig wäre.

„Ah, nee, nichts, Sammy. Cas hier hat nur den ersten Kater seines Lebens und wird gleich sein erstes Katerfrühstück probieren."

Sams Blick wanderte zwischen den beiden hin und her bevor er langsam und nicht gerade überzeugt nickte.

„Aha."

Während des restlichen gemeinsamen Frühstücks, versuchte Dean sein Bestes, sich zusammen zu reißen und die Konversation am Laufen zu halten. Er nötigte Cas von seinem Baconfrühstück zu probieren und lachte sogar ehrlich erfreut auf, als sich Cas' Augen in Anerkennung weiteten. Sam hatte schnell die Stimmung aufgelockert, er sah wie der reinste Sonnenschein aus, mehr als zufrieden mit sich selbst. Er hatte offenbar eine gute Nacht gehabt. Er beäugte Dean jedoch argwöhnisch, als dieser Cas ein ganzes Stück seines Blaubeerkuchens überließ, dachte aber nicht weiter darüber nach.

Als sie zurück zum Motel fuhren, und ja, Cas fuhr tatsächlich bei ihnen im Auto mit, dämmerte es Dean dass Cas jetzt wohl im Laufe der nächsten Stunde sie wieder verlassen würde. Die Jagd war vorüber, sie würde sich nach einem neuen Fall umschauen und so bald wie möglich die Kleinstadt verlassen.

Schon allein bei dem Gedanken, Cas wieder einmal für eine Weile nicht zu sehen, schnürte es Deans Brust zu, und er schaute immer öfter in den Rückspiegel um einen Schimmer von Blau aufzufangen. Vielleicht, vielleicht konnte er ja Cas überreden, noch ein Weilchen bei ihnen zu bleiben. Es ging ihm doch offenbar zurzeit nicht so gut. Vielleicht, dachte Dean, vielleicht.

Als Dean endlich den Mut aufgebracht hatte, Cas zu fragen, ob dieser sie begleiten möchte, wurde er von einer Welle der Erleichterung überrollt, als Cas ohne Zögern zugesagt hatte. Sie hatten ihre Sachen gepackt, aus dem Motel ausgecheckt, und fuhren schon eine Weile in Richtung Norden, als Cas bekannt gab, dass er sie an ihrem Zielort treffen würde, und war mit einem Flügelschlag und keiner weiteren Erklärung verschwunden.

Dean konnte nicht schnell genug zu dieser nächsten heruntergekommenen Kleinstadt kommen und trat auf das Gaspedal.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Sam und Dean waren schneller als erwartet an ihrem Ziel angekommen und hatten sich ein relativ annehmbares Motel ausgesucht. Nachdem sie den neuen Fall etwas genauer untersucht hatten, und es sich rausgestellt hatte, dass höchstwahrscheinlich Hexen involviert waren, waren sie zum Motel zurückgegangen und diskutierten jetzt wie sie am besten vorgehen sollten. Dean jedoch war nicht ganz bei der Sache, Cas hatte sich noch nicht blicken lassen, obwohl er gesagt hatte, er würde sie nach ihrer Ankunft treffen, und Dean ihm schon 2 Voicemails mit ihrem genauen Standpunkt hinterlassen hatte.

„Ok, ich denke, einer von uns beiden sollte noch ein bisschen mehr recherchieren und herausfinden, wie alt und wie mächtig diese Hexe ist, damit wir wissen, womit wir es zu tun haben, und der andere sollte sich ans Befragen der Zeugen machen, damit wir den Kreis der Verdächtigen ausmachen können." Meinte Sammy während er seinen Laptop hochfahren ließ.

„Hmm…" stimmte Dean ihm geistesabwesend zu.

„Ok … Lass uns Schere-Stein-Papier spielen –„ sagte Sam schnell.

Unter den Zeugen befanden sich mehr als nur ein paar extrem attraktive junge Frauen, soweit sie wussten, und Sam wollte das Befragen und den ganzen Spaß wirklich nicht wieder Dean überlassen. Dean hingegen war so sehr in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er daran überhaupt keinen Gedanken verschwendet hatte. Er hatte angefangen, sich doch tatsächlich Sorgen zu machen. Um einen Engel. Als ob dieser nicht selbst auf sich aufpassen könnte. Das war lächerlich. Aber Cas verspätete sich nicht, das sah ihm nicht ähnlich.

Sam hatte seine Finger vor Deans Augen geschnipst um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Haha, neenee, mein Freund, den Kopfporno kannst du gleich wieder ausschalten, du hast noch nicht gewonnen…" lachte Sam als er seine Faust in Position brachte.

Dean ging schnell nochmal im Kopf durch, was Sammy die letzten fünf Minuten gesagt hatte, und versuchte sich entspannt zu geben. Er hatte gar keine rechte Lust, die Mädels zu befragen. Er machte sich dafür viel zu viele Sorgen um Cas, und er würde am liebsten daheim bleiben und sich freiwillig für das Recherchieren melden, um ein bisschen Zeit für sich allein zu haben. Aber er hatte sich die letzten Tage schon zu viele komische Blicke von Sam eingefangen und wollte nicht riskieren, dass dieser ihn zu einem Bruder-zu-Bruder-Gespräch nötigte.

„Ok, ok, Sammy. Denk ja nicht dass du gewinnen wirst, ich bin der Meister in diesem Spiel, das weißt du" Dean war von sich selber überrascht, wie gut er seine schlechte Laune überspielen konnte.

Sie spielten, und nach zwei Revanche Runden lachte Sam im Triumph.

„Dean, immer mit er Schere!" und schnappte sich seinen Fake-FBI Anzug und Marke, verschwand im Bad und war nach drei Minuten angezogen, schnappte sich die Autoschlüssel und war halb aus der Tür raus.

Mit einem schadenfrohen „Ich halt dich auf dem laufenden, Dean, viel Spaß!" fiel die Tür ins Schloss und Dean war endlich allein.

Er seufzte auf und setzte sich an den wackligen Tisch und starrte auf den Laptop.

Wieso war Cas noch nicht hier? War ihm etwas zugestoßen? Hatte er etwas gesagt, was ihn verärgert hatte? Wieso war sein blödes Handy ausgeschaltet?

Dean streckte sich und rollte die verspannten Schultern, bevor er seine Arbeit am Laptop begann. Er rieb sich die Stirn, seine Gedanken flogen immer wieder zu Cas. Jetzt, mit dem Engel nicht direkt an seiner Seite, hatte er Zeit, über das alles nach zu denken. Dean wurde sich immer sicherer, dass das, was er für Cas empfand, nicht mehr nur rein freundschaftlich war. Aber wieso? Er war nicht schwul, zumindest hatte er dem männlichen Geschlecht in der Hinsicht noch nie groß Beachtung geschenkt. Aber Cas war anders. Dean glaubte nicht, dass er sich zu Jimmy hingezogen fühlen würde, aber Cas… Er war einfach besonders. Er war eine der wenigen Konstanten seines Lebens. Und auch wenn er einige Fehler gemacht hatte, er hatte seinen Weg immer wieder zu ihm zurückgefunden – und mal ehrlich, wer hatte noch nie einen Fehler gemacht? Er bewunderte Cas' Anmut, das Engelhafte spürte man einfach, es war nichts, was man greifen oder sehen konnte, es war eher wie eine Aura, die Cas umgab. Er bewunderte seinen Mut, seine Vorgesetzten hinterfragt, und völlig entgegen seiner Natur, einen Freien Willen entwickelt zu haben. Und er hatte Dean gerettet. Dean strich unbewusst über seine Schulter, dort, wo der Handabdruck in sein Fleisch gebrannt war. Cas Handabdruck.

Ein Schauer lief ihm über die Schulter an seiner Wirbelsäule hinab, als er sanft über den Abdruck strich. Er hatte sein Kinn auf seine andere Hand gestützt und starrte ins Nichts. Er strich langsam über die Haut, über das Narbengewebe, das jetzt nur noch ein dunkles rosa war, nicht mehr das aggressive rot von den ersten Wochen. Er fuhr die Linien nach, ein perfekter Abdruck Cas' Hand, lange, schmale Finger. Der Stoff seines T-Shirts fühlte sich rau über der Haut an und Dean schob seinen Ärmel über seine Schulter um seine Haut direkt zu berühren. Dean hätte gedacht, dass die Nervenenden in seiner Schulter wie bei einer gewöhnlichen Verbrennung, zerstört worden wären, jedoch hatte er schnell herausgefunden, nachdem die Verletzung mehr oder weniger abgeheilt war, dass seine Haut an dieser Stelle jetzt viel empfindlicher war als vorher. Dean strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen über seine Schulter und dachte an Cas.

Dachte Cas, so wie er selbst, dass er ihn mit diesem Handabdruck markiert hatte? Dass er ein deutliches Mal hinterlassen hatte, als Zeichen dass Dean von ihm gerettet wurde? Dass sie zusammen gehörten? Dass er der Mensch dieses Engels war, und dass Cas sein Engel war?

Er stellte sich vor, wie Cas seine Hand auf das Mal legte, ihn anschaute, mit diesem Blick, diesem unendlichen Blau, seinen langen, dunklen Wimpern und seinem schwarzen, wirren Haar, dass ihm immer in die Stirn fiel. Dean schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Sein Schwanz regte sich mit Interesse. Wenn ich Cas schon nicht so haben kann, darf ich ihn wenigstens ein bisschen in meiner Vorstellung machen lassen, was ich will dachte er sich und strich sich über den Schritt seiner Jeans, die jetzt schon deutlich ausgebeult war durch seine Härte, genoss den Druck seiner Hand und den Stoff, der ihn von nacktem Fleisch trennte. Er stöhnte leise auf, und begann seinen Gürtel zu öffnen, als er Flügelrauschen hörte.

Shit. Deans Hände zuckten von seinem Gürtel weg und er setzte sich augenblicklich aufrechter hin, um die gut sichtbare Erektion in seiner Jeans so gut wie möglich zu verstecken.

„Cas" fluchte Dean, und Hitze kroch ihm den Nacken hoch.

Cas hatte es im Auto nicht mehr ausgehalten gehabt. Er verabschiedete sich kurz von den Brüdern, da er wusste, wie Dean es missbilligte, wenn er ohne ein Wort verschwand, und versetzte sich selbst an einen der Orte auf der Erde, an denen er ungestört nachdenken konnte. Er stand auf einer grünen Lichtung mitten in einem Wald, und lauschte den Geräuschen der Tiere und Pflanzen. Er musste nachdenken. Er dachte eine ganze Weile nach, über alles, was Dean gesagt und getan hatte, wieso er sich so merkwürdig verhalten hatte im Diner. Er würde so gerne wissen, was in dem Kopf dieses außergewöhnlichen Menschen vorging, doch respektierte er Deans Privatsphäre zu sehr als dass er ohne dessen Erlaubnis in seine Gedanken schauen würde. Er hatte gemerkt, dass sich Dean anders verhielt. Er war viel nervöser und angespannter als sonst und dann war da natürlich noch die Sache mit dem Hände halten. Cas hatte so etwas noch nie erlebt, er hatte so was noch nie ausprobiert, er hatte nie das Bedürfnis dazu gehabt. Doch bei Dean... Er musste ständig den Impuls unterdrücken, die Hand auszustrecken und über Deans Haut zu fahren, ihn zu berühren. Je mehr Zeit er mit den Brüdern verbrachte, desto mehr faszinierte ihn Dean Winchester. Er verstand nicht, wieso. Aber anscheinend hatte sein Herr und Vater neue Pläne mit ihm, es war so viel Außergewöhnliches passiert über die letzten 5 Jahre hinweg. Er hatte neue Sichtweisen erlangt, hatte sich seinen eigenen Willen hart erkämpft gehabt. Und wie es schien, wurde er davon von seinem Vater nicht bestraft, im Gegenteil, so, wie Castiel das deutete, ermutigte ihn sein Herr sogar, er hatte ihn nicht sterben lassen. Beziehungsweise tot bleiben lassen. Vielleicht fing er an, humane Gefühle zu entwickeln, als Nebeneffekt des Freien Willens. Wenn dies der Fall war, beschwerte sich Cas nicht. Er mochte dieses Gefühl sehr gerne, dass ihm überkam, wenn Dean in der Nähe war. Es war ein sehr warmes Gefühl.

Er stand Stunden um Stunden auf der friedlichen Lichtung im Wald, bis er schließlich zu Dean zurückkehrte. Er war zu einem Schluss gekommen.

„Hallo Dean. Verzeih mir bitte die Verspätung."

„Ah, nein, nein, ist schon in Ordnung, ich war nur grad… Wie auch immer. Alles klar mit dir? Ich hab mir…" Dean ließ den Satz unbeendet ausklingen, als ihm klar wurde, wie er sich anhören musste, wenn er sagen würde, er hätte sich Sorgen gemacht.

„Ja, Dean, mir geht es gut. Ich musste über ein paar Dinge nachdenken." sagte Cas und verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen, den Blick gesenkt.

„Cas, du weißt … wenn es irgendwas gibt, mit dem ich dir helfen kann… ich weiß … ich weiß, du hattest es nicht leicht, wir alle hatten es nicht gerade einfach, aber wenn du irgendwas brauchst… Ah, du weißt schon, ich mein. Ich bin nicht gut darin, mit Gefühlsduselei, aber wenn ich…" Dean verfluchte sich innerlich über sein Herumgestotterte und spielte mit einem Stift um seine Hände zu beruhigen. Er blickte auf und sah Cas ins Gesicht.

Cas hatte verstanden. Er sah in das schöne, wenn auch von Schmerz und Verlust gekennzeichnete Gesicht, in diese grünen Augen, und sah Sorge, Zuneigung und den Drang zu etwas… Cas konnte das nicht ganz entziffern. Er hatte diesen Blick bisher nur bei Dean gesehen und wusste nicht so genau was er bedeutete, er gefiel ihm jedoch. Es war ein positiver Blick. Cas ging zwei Schritte auf Dean zu und stand direkt vor ihm, sodass Dean aufschauen musste, um ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken.

Dean wurde auf einmal heiß, er musste an seine Fantasie von vorhin denken, und dass er schon bevor Cas aufgetaucht war unheimlich angeturnt gewesen war. Seine Erektion protestierte gegen den festen Stoff seiner Jeans und er stellte fest, dass seine Augen auf ziemlicher Augenhöhe mit Cas Bauchnabel war, was ihm nicht gerade half, sich zu beruhigen. Deans Gedanken rasten, bevor sie komplett erstarben und er nur noch das Gefühl von pochendem Blut in seiner Boxershort wahrnahm und Cas' Duft. Cas roch gut. Er hatte das nicht erwartet, eigentlich noch nie darüber nachgedacht, doch Cas roch _sehr_ gut. Ein fast schon vergangener Hauch von Jimmy Novaks Aftershave, etwas … Wald? Und Cas' eigener, zwar sehr maskuliner Duft, doch das hinderte Dean nicht daran unwillkürlich tief einzuatmen.

„Dean."

„Ja, Cas?" antwortete Dean heiser, er konnte seine Stimme nicht weiter heben, er war zu überwältigt von dem elektrischen Gefühl von Cas' Nähe. So nah. Bildete er sich das ein oder wurden diese Gefühle immer stärker? Vor ein paar Monaten war er doch auch noch nicht so ausgeknockt gewesen einfach durch die körperliche Nähe Cas'.

„Dean, es gibt da etwas, was mir helfen würde. Sehr sogar. Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, und ich hatte so etwas auch noch nie in Erwägung gezogen, jedoch hat es mir sehr geholfen, mit meiner Schuld umzugehen, und ich habe mich viel besser gefühlt."

„Cas, wirklich? Was? Ich helfe dir, sag mir was es ist. Ich besorge es dir."

„Als wir nach dem Besuch der Bar an der Straße … Als du meine Hand gehalten hattest, und in der Nacht, als ich deine gehalten habe. Das hat mir ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und Beständigkeit gegeben. Ich weiß, das ist merkwürdig für dich. Und wenn du das nicht tun möchtest, verstehe ich das, Dean. Aber meine Gedanken kehren immer wieder zu diesem Gefühl zurück, es macht mich warm. Und es hilft mir, nicht an das denken zu müssen, was ich getan habe."

Dean starrte ihn an. Sein Mund war tatsächlich leicht geöffnet. Er war einfach nur mehr als erstaunt. Hatte Cas ihn gerade tatsächlich gebeten, mit ihm Händchen zu halten? Weil es ihn … warm machte?

Cas bewegte sich unruhig, das Ausbleiben Deans Antwort beunruhigte ihn offensichtlich.

„Dean, es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Bitte vergiss, dass ich gefragt habe." Sagte Cas mit einem fast schon schmerzlichen Unterton und bewegte sich ein paar Schritte zurück, weg von Dean.

Dean fing sich. Er klappte seinen Mund zu und schüttelte leicht den Kopf um ihn klarer zu bekommen.

„Nein, nein, Cas, hey, warte, nein. Das ist… in Ordnung. Hey. Schau mich an" Dean war aufgesprungen, die wenigen Schritte zu Cas gegangen und versuchte, seinen Blick aufzufangen. Als dieser ihn endlich fand, schaute er ihm fest in die Augen.

„Cas. Du bist mein bester Freund, man, du bist sozusagen Familie für mich. Wenn es das ist, was dir hilft, mach ich das doch gerne! Alles, was dich besser macht. Hör mal. Ich vertraue dir. Und du kannst mir vertrauen. Bitte. Ich möchte, dass du mit mir redest. Sag mir, wie ich dir helfen kann. Ich tu das." Er schaute Cas an und lächelte ihn ein bisschen schüchtern aber aufmunternd an. Seine eigene Ansprache hatte ihm selbst mehr Mut verliehen als er dachte.

„Danke, Dean." Cas' Stimme war noch tiefer als sonst, und Dean konnte die Erleichterung heraushören, und etwas, das vielleicht wie Aufregung klang.

Sie standen sich gegenüber, mitten im Motel Zimmer, und Dean wurde schlagartig bewusst, wie nah er Cas gegenüberstand. Er räusperte sich und nahm einen Schritt zurück.

„Ok… Also, möchtest du… möchtest du gleich anfangen, oder wie…?" Dean rieb sich verlegen den Nacken und kam sich auf einmal richtig dämlich vor.

„Wenn das in Ordnung für dich wäre, gern, Dean." Sagte Cas und seine Stimme, sonst so gleichmäßig, unterdrückte die Aufregung, die in ihm hochstieg. Er durfte Deans Hand halten. Wann immer er wollte.

„Also, ich muss noch ein bisschen über diese Hexenbitches recherchieren, aber wenn du willst, kannst du dich ja… ich weiß nicht … Ja, kannst du dich neben mich setzen. Und mir helfen."

„Gerne, Dean. Danke." Cas folgte Dean zum Tisch und zog den zweiten Stuhl neben Deans.

„Keine Ursache, Cas, du brauchst mir dafür nicht zu danken…"

Deans Hände zitterten vor Aufregung. Was zur Hölle? Man, das ist Cas. Kein Grund panisch zu werden. Er wischte sich die Hände an der Jeans ab, seine Handflächen hatten angefangen zu schwitzen. So was von untypisch Dean Winchester, der Weiberheld. Verdammt. Aber das war Cas. Und er war aufgeregt, und zwar auf eine gute Weise. Er setzte sich hin und fing an, das Internet zu durchforsten.

Cas hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt, und beobachtete Deans Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel. Er streckte langsam die Hand aus und strich ganz, ganz leicht über Deans Handrücken. Dean zuckte etwas, doch lächelte Cas gleich versichernd an, dass Cas weitermachen solle. Cas nahm Deans Hand vorsichtig in die seine und verschränkte ihre Finger. Dean drückte etwas Cas Hand, und Cas musste ein wenig lächeln, während der Jäger seinen Blick fest auf den Bildschirm hielt und versuchte, sich auf den Artikel zu konzentrieren, jedoch versagte er jämmerlich. Die warme Hand in seiner, mit der allzu weichen Haut, die langen, schmalen Finger, die perfekt zwischen die seinen passten, beanspruchten jeden Gedanken in Deans Kopf.

Cas seufzte zufrieden auf und begann mit der anderen Hand Muster auf Deans Handrücken zu zeichnen.

Nach einer Weile hatte sich auch Dean entspannt und konnte tatsächlich etwas Recherche zustande bringen, auch wenn er immer wieder von der Hand in der seinen abgelenkt wurde, den sanften Fingern auf seiner Haut, und wenn er aufschaute, dem kleinen, schüchternen Lächeln seines Engels und dem Aufblitzen tiefblauer Augen.

„Cas?"

„Ja, Dean?"

„Also… du kannst das immer machen, weißt du, wenn dir das hilft, ich hab nichts dagegen, zur Hölle, nein, ich bin froh wenn es dir besser geht. Aber…" Dean versuchte es richtig zu formulieren.

„Nicht vor Sam. Ich verstehe, Dean, keine Sorge." Beendete Cas Deans Satz und der Jäger lächelte und nickte erleichtert.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er das verstehen würde, ich mein, er könnte das falsch verstehen…" setzte Dean zur Erklärung an.

„Wie meinst du das, falsch verstehen?" fragte Cas. Es machte ihm manchmal Spaß, Dinge zu erklären, die er schon wusste. Und das hier war mehr als delikat.

„Naja…" Dean stieg die Hitze wieder in den Nacken und sogar in die Wangen hoch, doch die Kreise, die Cas auf seine Hand zog beruhigten ihn.

„Weißt du, normalerweise halten zwei Menschen gegenseitig ihre Hände … wenn sie, naja… du weißt schon… zusammen sind." brachte Dean endlich heraus.

„Zusammen?" fragte Cas unschuldig nach. Es amüsierte Cas tatsächlich, Dean erröten zu sehen. Es gefiel ihm.

„Naja, ah, Cas, komm schon. Blümchen und die Biene. Wenn sie … zusammen sind. Ein Pärchen sind. Sich …. Verliebt sind." Dean war ein bisschen in Rage gekommen. Ehrlich? Das war einfach nur peinlich.

„Achso, Dean." Cas lächelte ihn freundlich aber blank an.

„Ja, und Sammy würde das nicht verstehen, dass ich dir helfe, und das mit uns…" seine Worte erstarben.

„Ich verstehe, Dean."

Dean hätte schwören können, dass er Belustigung irgendwo in Cas letzter Antwort gehört hatte, aber er wandte sich nur mit feuerroten Ohren wieder dem Laptop zu. Was soll's. Er Durfte Cas' Hand halten. Und aus gutem Grund. Ohne irgendwelche Schuldgefühle. Und es fühlte sich einfach nur so verdammt gut an.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Dean hatte Cas' Hand die ganze Zeit gehalten, bis Sam zurück kam, was etwas über zwei Stunden gewesen war, und er hatte es genossen. Und wie. Cas hatte sich nach und nach immer weiter seinen Arm hochgewagt, hatte seinen Unterarm hoch und runter gestreichelt, dann seine Finger Deans Oberarm entlang gefahren, hatte die Konturen seines Biceps nachgezeichnet und Schauer über Deans Rücken geschickt, und Dean hatte es genossen. Er hatte darüber kein Wort gesagt, doch seine Gänsehaut sprach für sich, und Cas hatte keineswegs vor, seinen Erforschungsdrang zu unterdrücken. Er war neugierig, und es freute ihn ungemein, dass er Dean in einen Zustand des Genusses versetzen konnte, allein mit seinen Fingern, die Deans Arm entlang fuhren.

Sie hatten nach einer Weile das plaudern angefangen, sehr angenehm und überhaupt nicht merkwürdig, und Dean stellte fest, dass er sich noch nie wirklich mit dem Engel länger unterhalten hatte, zumindest nicht über alltägliche, unwichtige Dinge. Es gefiel Dean, Cas entspannte sich mehr und mehr, Dean war relaxed wie schon lange nicht mehr, und sie plauderten, erst über den Fall - Cas gab einige hilfreiche Kommentare ab, und ein paar mehr nicht ganz so hilfreiche - doch irgendwann redeten sie über alles Mögliche. Zum größten Teil bestand ihre Unterhaltung darin, dass Dean etwas erzählte, von einem Film oder Buch oder TV-Serie, und Cas legte seinen Kopf schief in Verwirrung, und Dean erklärte ihm alles haargenau. Er gab sich entsetzt, dass Cas keine der wichtigen Western kannte, genoss es aber eigentlich über die Maßen, ihm alles zu erklären, und Cas sog jedes Wort, dass aus Deans Mund kam, begierig auf.

Für Dean war es ein bisschen schwieriger. Ja, nach einer Weile hatte er sich an die Finger auf seiner Hand gewöhnt gehabt, und die Anspannung ließ langsam nach, jedoch konnte er sich trotzdem nicht so recht auf das Recherchieren konzentrieren, und jedes Mal, wenn Cas seine Finger ein bisschen höher wandern ließ, lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken und er musste ein leises Aufstöhnen unterdrücken. Und dann war da noch das andere Problem. Wie zu Hölle sollte er sich auf irgendwelche Artikel über ungewöhnliche Vorfälle in dieser langweiligen Kleinstadt konzentrieren, wenn er seit circa zwei Stunden einen Ständer hatte, und die Person verantwortlich dafür, ihm seinen jetzt schon übersensibilisierten Arm streichelte. Dean war fast schon stolz auf sich, dass er sich so gut unter Kontrolle hielt und ganz gute Arbeit trotz dessen leistete, doch wünschte er sich jede Sekunde, Cas' Finger würden bitte, bitte, _bitte_ noch etwas höher wandern.

Dean war normalerweise kein Händchenhalter, er hatte nie eine Freundin lange genug gehabt, als dass er so vertraut mit ihr geworden wäre, und Lisa war selbst nicht so der Fan von Händchenhalten gewesen. Es war einfach nicht Deans Ding. Aber als er Cas Hand in seiner hielt, wieder einmal, fühlte es sich einfach nur gut an. Und er war froh, Cas berühren zu dürfen.

Er hatte nachgedacht, über das, wie sich das alles entwickeln könnte, wenn es gut laufen würde, und Dean war mehr als erstaunt gewesen, dass er bei der Vorstellung, Cas zu küssen, nicht gleich die Augen zugekniffen hatte und angewidert schnell an etwas anderes gedacht hatte, sondern die Vorstellung ihm eigentlich sogar … gefiel. Und nicht nur das, es turnte ihn sogar an. Und seit er darüber nachgedacht hatte, konnte er an nichts anderes mehr denken als an Cas' Lippen. Doch er kontrollierte sich, dachte daran, dass Cas sein bester Freund war, dass er für ihn da sein musste, und dass er ihn mit solchen Avancen definitiv abschrecken würde. Und das ging nicht. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er den Mut aufbringen könnte, etwas Derartiges zu tun. Und nein. Ging nicht. Er durfte die Naivität des Engels nicht ausnutzen. Auch wenn er das wollte. Nein.

Dean hatte schon lange aufgegeben, die Tatsache zu bekämpfen, dass er mehr für seinen besten Freund empfand, und hatte sich damit mehr oder weniger abgefunden. Auch hatte er den Gedanken aufgegeben, dass das alles nur eine Phase sei, da er, je länger er über sich und Cas nachdachte, feststellen musste, dass da schon immer etwas zwischen den beiden gewesen war. Auch wenn es bis vor kurzem irgendwie noch sozusagen geschlafen hatte.

Nach einer Weile, als er sich an die Situation gewöhnt hatte, hatte er angefangen, Cas' Hand ebenfalls zu streicheln, und Cas hatte mit einem leisen, leicht erstaunten, aber erfreuten „Oh" reagiert, und hatte mit noch mehr Eifer Deans Arm erkundet.

Dean hatte Cas' Hand auch als Sammy anrief und Bescheid gab, dass er in etwa 20 Minuten wieder im Motel Zimmer sein würde, nicht losgelassen, und der Engel hatte Dean nach dem kurzen Gespräch eines seiner seltenen Lächeln geschenkt, und schien regelrecht zu glühen vor Zufriedenheit. Allein das machte es für Dean umso besser.

Klar hatte er sich eingeredet, dass das nur Folter für ihn wäre, so nah an seinem Cas' sein zu dürfen, ihn berühren zu dürfen, ihn jedoch nicht haben zu können, doch Dean genoss die Zeit mit Cas dafür einfach viel zu sehr.

Als sie den Schlüssel im Türschloss hörten, und Sam kurz darauf das Zimmer betrat, war Cas schon am anderen Ende des Raumes und stand unschlüssig in einer Ecke. Dean hatte fast gewimmert bei dem plötzlichen Verlust der warmen Hand in seiner und auf seinem Arm, doch erfreute ihn die kleine Bewegung, die Cas machte, sehr, und hellte seine Miene wieder auf und erfüllte ihn mit alberner Freude über ihr kleines Geheimnis: Cas strich sich geistesabwesend über die Stelle an seiner Hand, die vor wenigen Sekunden noch von Dean gehalten worden war.

Sam erklärte ihnen, nachdem er Cas kurz begrüßt hatte, dass er den Kreis der Verdächtigen auf drei junge Frauen hatte runter bringen können, und mit Deans Resultaten seiner Recherche hatten sie bald herausgefunden, wer die Hexe war, und dass sie von Eifersucht und Rachegelüsten getrieben, die neuen Freundinnen ihres Ex' ermordete. Sam hatte noch etwas sehr interessantes in der Bibliothek gefunden, ein altes Ritual, dass die Kraft einer Hexe in ein Objekt leiten konnte, und sie beschlossen morgen die Hexe zu konfrontieren und das Ritual auszuprobieren.

Sam hatte auf dem Heimweg bei einem Drive-Through ihnen Abendessen besorgt, und sie saßen zusammen am Tisch in dem heruntergekommenen Motel Zimmer. Dean lachte viel, und war mehr als gut gelaunt, nötigte Cas sogar von seinem BaconCheeseburger zu probieren, und Sammy wunderte sich zwar ein bisschen über dem Umschwung in Deans Laune von vorhin zu dem mehr als sprudelnden Dean jetzt, war aber froh, seinen Bruder so entspannt zu sehen. Cas sprach ebenfalls mehr als sonst, und beeindruckte Sam mit seinem neuerlangten Wissen über diverse TV-Shows und Western. Irgendwann saßen die drei gequetscht auf dem kleinen Sofa vor dem Fernseher und ließen den Abend ausklingen. Dean stand extra nochmal auf, nachdem sich Sam zwischen ihn und Cas gequetscht hatte, um noch mehr Bier zu holen, um sich dann neben Cas setzen zu können, und bemerkte den Blick, den Sam ihm zuwarf kaum. Seine ganze Seite, die eng an Cas gepresst war, prickelte den gesamten Abend über, und er bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt, als Cas anfing, außerhalb des Sichtfeldes von Sam, an Deans Knie herumzuspielen. Sam war etwas weggedöst, also entspannte Dean sich und genoss Cas Finger und seine Körperwärme direkt neben ihm.

Irgendwann spät am Abend schreckte Sam hoch und murmelte etwas von Bett und ging ins Bad. Jetzt, ohne irgendwelchen Grund noch an Dean gepresst zu sein, müsste Cas eigentlich wegrutschen, und Dean machte sich schon auf die plötzliche Kälte an seiner Seite gefasst. Doch Cas rutschte nicht weg. Er drückte sich weiter an Deans Seite, nein, eigentlich kuschelte er sich schon fast an ihn, und er bewegte sich ein bisschen hin und her für eine bequemere Position und verlagerte mehr Gewicht gegen ihn, und Dean, der seinen Arm auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas postiert hatte, bekam Herzrasen. Cas kuschelte sich gerade tatsächlich an seine Seite. Er glaubte es nicht. Er starrte Cas an und Cas hob seinen Blick und schaute Dean direkt in die Augen. Er sah zufrieden aus, zufrieden mit sich selbst, dass er sich an Dean gekuschelt hatte. Doch wieder war da der etwas ängstliche Ausdruck, wie wenn er fürchten würde, Dean würde ihn sofort vom Sofa schubsen und ihn wütend anschreien, jedoch es nicht so ganz glauben könne. Dean drehte den Kopf etwas und sah, wie Sam sich ins Bett fallen ließ und die Decke bis über den Kopf hochzog. Sein Herz klopfte fast schon schmerzhaft, als er überlegte. Sollte er? Würde das ok sein? Oder würde das das kleine bisschen zu viel sein? Ach, er war zur Hölle gegangen und zurück, er hatte ein Jahr im Fegefeuer gebracht – dann konnte das nicht so schlimm werden.

Er bewegte vorsichtig seinen Arm, beobachtete Cas dabei ganz genau, der auf den Fernseher starrte und konzentriert den Discovery Channel observierte. Dean bewegte ganz, ganz langsam seinen Arm von der Lehne herab, es waren nur ein paar Zentimeter. Und dann war sein Arm leicht um Cas Schultern gelegt, und dieser schaute auf. Grün traf Blau, und Dean sah ein kleines Lächeln in Cas Mundwinkeln, als dieser sich noch ein bisschen mehr gegen Dean kuschelte. Dean seufzte erleichtert auf, und drückte Cas mit seinem Arm noch näher zu sich. Es fühlte sich anders an, Cas im Arm zu haben. Er hatte keine weichen, runden Schultern wie die einer Frau und war im Allgemeinen viel straffer und fester, muskulöser. Es fühlte sich jedoch nicht falsch an, es fühlte sich erschreckend richtig an, und Dean konnte es kaum fassen. Er hielt seinen Engel im Arm. Verdammt. Sein Herz schlug immer noch viel zu schnell gegen seine Rippen, aber es war eher vor Freude als vor Panik.

Cas war zufrieden mit sich selbst. Ja. Er war froh, dass er es gewagt hatte, Dean zu fragen. Es war mehr als angenehm gewesen, seine Hand zu halten und so viel wie möglich von seinem Arm zu entdecken. Er hatte gemerkt, dass Dean die ganze Zeit, auch wenn er sehr entspannt war, irgendwie etwas angespannt war, aber eher als ob er aufgeregt wäre. Diese Anspannung wuchs jedes Mal wenn Cas es schaffte, ihn leicht zum Erbeben zu bringen oder eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Es machte ihm Spaß. Und Dean hatte es offensichtlich auch genossen gehabt. Und jetzt saß er auf dem unbequemen Sofa mit Deans Arm um seine Schultern, und er hatte sich noch nie in seiner ganzen langen Existenz so sehr am richtigen Platz gefühlt gehabt wie dort auf dem heruntergekommenen Sofa in dem heruntergekommenen Motel Zimmer in einer heruntergekommenen Kleinstadt. Dean hielt ihn, und er spürte Deans Wärme, und er roch seinen Duft, spürte die Muskeln in Deans Arm.

Der Fernseher lief vor ihnen, doch keiner von beiden achtete wirklich auf die Sendung, die gerade lief. Sie versanken einfach nur in dem Gefühl, den anderen neben sich zu haben, zu berühren. Es war etwas neues, für beide, Dean hatte noch nie so etwas gespürt, und ebenso wenig Cas. Es störte Dean nicht einmal mehr, dass Cas eine männliche Vessel hatte, einen sehr maskulinen, aber gleichzeitig sehr feinen Körper. Sie genossen die Wärme des anderen, die Zuneigung. Es war sehr angenehm.

Als Dean anfing, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, weil er wirklich nicht aufstehen und alleine in sein Bett gehen wollte, während Cas in einer Ecke saß, brach Cas das angenehme Schweigen.

„Dean, du solltest zu Bett gehen. Du bist müde. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag. Du solltest deine Kräfte sammeln." Er rutschte ein wenig von Dean weg, und Dean seufzte bei dem Verlust des warmen Körpers in seinem Arm unwillig auf.

Nach kurzem Zögern und einem langen Blick ins Cas' Gesicht antwortete Dean.

„Ja… du hast Recht. Bin mich mal fertig machen" er hievte sich von der Couch und dehnte seinen Rücken mit lauten Knacken. Er ging ins Bad, putzte sich die Zähne und schaute sich im Spiegel an.

Wo würde das hinführen? Wann würde er Cas sagen müssen, dass das nicht so weiter gehen konnte, weil das sonst unangemessen für eine Freundschaft wäre? Oder, eher gesagt, dass Dean es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, weil es zu sehr wehtat? Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und schaute in seine müden Augen. Naja. Zumindest nicht heute.

Er kehrte zum Zimmer zurück und begann, seinen Gürtel zu öffnen. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu Cas, doch konnte er Cas Augen auf sich spüren. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wieso er das machte. Vielleicht weil er müde war wie sonst etwas. Vielleicht war das eine Bier doch das eine zu viel gewesen. Oder vielleicht weil er seit dem Nachmittag fast durchgehend horny war. Aber er tat es. Er drehte sich um und schaute Cas in die Augen, als er langsam seinen Gürtel öffnete und ihn aus den Laschen seiner Jeans zog und zu Boden fallen ließ. Er öffnete langsam, ganz langsam einen Knopf nach dem anderen an seiner Hose, und er spürte sich selbst schon wieder hart werden – Cas sah ihn unverwandt an, als er seine Hose herunterzog und seine schwarzen Boxershorts zum Vorschein kamen. Er zog sich ein bisschen ungelenk die Socken aus, richtete sich aber wieder auf um Cas anzuschauen, welcher ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Sein Blick schweifte an Dean herab, er sah, dass er leicht erigiert war, seine Boxershorts ließen da keine Zweifel.

Cas konnte sich nicht satt sehen. Dean war so wunderschön. Jeder Zentimeter seiner Haut war so schön, so perfekt, so stark. Er spürte, wie ihm selber warm wurde und er bemerkte, wie sein eigener Schwanz Blut pumpte.

Dean grinste ihn halb an bevor er sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog und einen fast perfekten Oberkörper freigab. So stand er da, vor Cas, der ihn schamlos anstarrte. Er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als Cas fast unmerklich schneller atmete.

„Also, Cas. Gute Nacht. Bis morgen früh." Sagte Dean mit einem Grinsen und kroch in sein Bett unter die Bettdecke.

„Gute Nacht, Dean." Cas' Stimme brach etwas zum Ende hin, und Dean lächelte selbstzufrieden in sein Kissen, auch wenn er sich fragte, wieso er das gerade gemacht hatte. Er sprudelte fast vor Aufregung, und am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt noch einen runtergeholt, doch Cas war im Raum, und er wollte die gute Stimmung nicht gefährden.

Dean glitt langsam in den Halbschlaf über und Cas lauschte seinen Atem regelmäßiger werden. Dieser Mensch. Er schaffte es jeden Tag, in ihm ein neues Gefühl zu entfachen. Er spürte deutlich seine Erektion durch seine Stoffhose und wusste nicht so recht, was er damit anfangen sollte. Es war ein aufregendes Gefühl, und er wollte Dean unbedingt wieder berühren. Es war etwas Verlangendes darin, etwas Suchendes. Er brauchte Deans Haut unter seinen Fingern. Er wusste, er hatte heute schon viel gewagt, jedoch hatte Dean sich über nichts beklagt, und Cas wusste, dass Dean bei so etwas kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm. Vielleicht war es zu viel. Aber er konnte dieses neue Gefühl nicht bändigen. Er dachte kurz darüber nach, und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es Lust sein musste. Aber es war nicht nur die Lust nach Fleisch, nach Sex. Es war gemischt mit Verlangen, Verlangen nach Zuneigung, Anerkennung, Erwiderung.

Cas stand neben Deans Bett, und Dean bewegte sich im Halbschlaf, murmelte etwas, was Cas nicht verstand. Langsam, und ganz leise streifte Cas seine Schuhe von den Füßen, die Socken, die Stoffhose, den Trench Coat, das Jackett und schließlich das Hemd. Er stand vor Deans Bett, nur in Shorts und Unterhemd, und war doch etwas unschlüssig. Nach kurzem Zögern setzte er sich auf das Bett. Dean rollte sich ihm zu, immer noch zwischen Wachsein und Schlaf, und Cas ließ sich sanft neben ihm auf das Kopfkissen sinken und schlüpfte unter die Decke.

Dean war am Einschlafen, er dämmerte angenehm gen Schlaf und war zufrieden. Heute hatte er mehr bekommen als er sich jemals hätte erträumen können, und Cas schien sehr viel zufriedener mit sich selbst. Vielleicht half der Körperkontakt wirklich. Vielleicht wird er ja so ein Körperkontakt-Junkie wie ich, schmunzelte Dean im Halbschlaf. Wäre wenigstens etwas… Er spürte, wie sich das Bett neben ihm senkte, von einem Gewicht herabgedrückt, machte sich aber keine Sorgen, Cas war ja im Raum und passte auf sie auf. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Er glitt immer weiter in den Schlaf, in süße Träume, von Cas und ihm. Neben ihm fühlte er auf einmal einen Körper, kühle Finger zeichneten scheu und leicht Linien auf seine Brust. Der Körper war viel zu weit weg und viel zu kühl, Dean streckte seine müden Arme aus, einen unter einen Kopf mit kurzen, weichen wirren Haar, der andere schlang sich um schmale, feste Hüften und zog den Körper zu sich und drehte ihn herum. Dean ordnete den Körper neben sich, und er passte sich perfekt seinem Körper an. Er vergrub seine Nase in den Nacken, weiche Haut an seinen Lippen, und ein unglaublich guter Duft umgab ihn, umwaberte ihn, brchte ihn ins Traumland. Er träumte schon, Cas lag in seinen Armen, er hatte seinen Arm um seine Hüfte geschlungen, alles war glatt und fest, ein kühler Arm legte sich über seinen und eine schmale aber maskuline Hand verschränkte sich mit der seinen. Konnte Dean nicht immer schlafen? Es war alles so viel einfacher im Traum. Er seufzte, kuschelte sich enger an diesen perfekten Körper in seinen Armen, an seinen Cas, vergrub das Gesicht weiter in seinem Nacken und seufzte

„Cas…"


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Dean wachte am nächsten morgen alleine auf, Cas saß komplett angezogen auf einem der wackligen Stühle und las ein Buch. Dean hätte schwören können, dass er, als er heute nacht aufgewacht war, Cas neben sich im Bett in seine Arme gekuschelt gespürt hatte, war aber zu schnell wieder in den Schlaf gerutscht, um sich jetzt sicher zu sein. Cas schien wie immer, und wenn er tatsächlich die nacht mit Dean im Bett verbracht hatte, ließ er sich davon nichts anmerken.

„Guten morgen, Dean." Begrüßte ihn Castiel ohne den Blick vom Buch zu lesen und blätterte eine Seite weiter.

„Hmm" brummte dieser nur als Antwort und verschwand schnell im Bad. Verdammt, die … Träume von letzter Nacht hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Er grummelte ein bisschen verschlafen vor sich hin, als er sich in die Dusche hievte und das warme Wasser aufdrehte. Er stellte sich unter die heiße Dusche, schloss die Augen und entspannte sich. Er hörte Sam und Cas sich gedämpft durch die Tür unterhalten, und er dachte an seinen Traum, wie vertraut und intim er gewesen war. Es war nicht einmal ein sexueller Traum gewesen, nur er und Cas, im Bett, kuschelnd. Es erfüllte Dean mit Sehnsucht, Sehnsucht nach etwas, was er nicht haben konnte, und es zog sein Herz zusammen. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass er sich so die letzten Tage von seinen Gefühlen verwirren lassen hatte, und verfluchte diese blauen Augen. Er legte den Kopf zurück und presste mit den Fingern seinen Nasenrücken zusammen. Seine Stirn war in Falten gezogen und er versuchte sich zu entspannen. Er musste sich jetzt erst einmal um sein Problem kümmern, welches wirklich nicht weniger werden wollte. Oder weniger hart. Er seufzte, schloss die Augen und beschwor Bilder und Gefühle aus seinem Traum hervor. Wie Cas gerochen hatte. Und wie ihn seine kurzen Haare an der Nase gekitzelt hatten. Und wie sein fester, sehniger Körper sich an ihn gedrückt hatte, verzweifelt, so viel Haut an Haut zu bringen wie nur möglich. Dean kam viel zu schnell und das war ihm ein bisschen peinlich vor ihm selbst. Er trocknete sich ab, rasierte sich schnell und schlüpfte in seine Klamotten, bevor er aus dem Badezimmer trat.

„Hey, Sammy, ich glaub ich hab das ganze heiße Wasser schon aufgebraucht, sorry man" lachte Dean und Sam ging mit einem Augenrollen ins Badezimmer. Dean begann eine Tasche für die heutige Mission zu packen und um seine Hände zu beschäftigen, welche ein bisschen zitterten. Das kann wirklich nicht wahr sein, dieser Engel würde ihn früher oder später noch in ein Wrack verwandeln, wenn er ihn weiterhin so ein erbärmliches Nervenbündel werden ließ kaum dass er Cas sah. Cas hatte das Buch auf seinen Schoß gelegt und beobachte aufmerksam jede Deans Bewegungen.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ähm, ja, danke… Hast du? Ich meine, hast du gut… deine Zeit verbracht?"

„Ja, danke, habe ich. Hast du gut geträumt?" fragte Cas mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Deans Hände erstarrten in der Bewegung und er spürte wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

„Wieso?" brachte er heraus.

„Du hast im Schlaf geredet."

„Oh… was habe ich gesagt?" Bitte, bitte lass es nichts peinliches sein, bitte.

„Das meiste habe ich nicht verstanden, aber du hast ein paar Mal meinen Namen gesagt."

Antwortete Cas und verzog keine Miene.

„Oh … ja. Sorry man. Ja." Dean viel partout keine plausible Ausrede ein und er beschäftigte sich schnell wieder mit den Waffen.

„Kein Problem Dean. Wenn ich in deinen Träumen aufgetaucht bin, heißt dass, ich habe einen Eindruck in deinem Unterbewusstsein hinterlassen."

Deans Kopf antwortete nicht sondern wurde nur noch röter. Verdammt. Verdammt. Was muss sich Cas jetzt wohl denken? Shit. Und wieso läuft er rot an? Schon wieder? Er kann sich bald ja schon Dessous kaufen, wenn das so weiter geht, er führt sich schon auf wie ein halbes Mädchen.

„Ich nehme das als Kompliment. Wenn das in Ordnung ist für dich." Und jetzt schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Cas Lippen, und Dean konnte es gerade noch sehen, als er seinen Kopf hob.

Cas hatte keine Ahnung, wie man flirtete, jedoch hatte er das Gefühl, er schlug sich bisher ganz annehmbar. Er wusste, auch wenn es Dean bis zu einem gewissen Grad unangenehm war, dass er es trotzdem mochte, und ihm schmeichelte.

Sam kam aus dem Badezimmer, immer noch zitternd.

„Du Arsch, das Wasser war nicht nur kalt, wäre es noch ein Grad kälter gewesen, hätte ich mit Schnee geduscht."

Dean lachte ihn nur aus und warf sich seine Lederjacke über die Schultern.

„Kommst du jetzt, oder willst du noch weiter rumpussen? Es gibt Hexenärsche zu versohlen" ärgerte Dean seinen kleinen Bruder und nahm sich die Auto Schlüssel.  
„Cas, willst du mitkommen? Wird sicherlich spaßig." Und damit ging Dean zum Auto und ließ sein Baby warm laufen.

Nachdem sie die Kräfte der rasenden Ex-Hexe in eine Halskette geleitet hatten und ihr noch eine kleine Moralpredigt gehalten hatten, kehrten sie nach einem langen und anstrengenden Tag ins Motel zurück. Cas hatte meist nur etwas fehl am Platz neben den Brüdern gestanden, hatte jedoch ihnen nebenbei schnell das Leben gerettet, als er zwei Hex Bags entdeckt und sofort zerstört hatte. Jetzt saßen sie mit guter Laune in dem kleinen Motel Zimmer und planten ihren Abend.

Was Dean nicht wusste, war, dass als Sam nachts aufgestanden war, um auf die Toilette zugehen, er bemerkt hatte, dass Deans Bett merkwürdig aussah, und die Form unter der Decke eindeutig nicht zu Dean gehörte. Panisch hatte er sich das Dämonenmesser geholt gehabt und war leise um das Bett herumgeschlichen, bevor er wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Holy Shit. Er hatte alles erwartet, Gestaltwandler, Vampire, die Zahnfee. Aber nicht das. Er hatte sich tatsächlich die Augen gerieben und sich ein bisschen mit der Spitze der Klinge in den Arm gestochen, um zu sehen, ob das tatsächlich wahr war. Aber da lagen sie. Sein großer Bruder, der ach-so-ein-Weiberheld war, mit seinem Arm fest um Cas geschlungen, das Gesicht im Nacken versteckt. Sam hatte erstmal einige Zeit mit offenem Mund gestarrt, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Gerade, als er sich leise ins Badezimmer bewegen wollte, schnappten Cas' Augen auf und starrten direkt in Sams. Natürlich. Engel schlafen nicht. Er starrte einfach nur. Sam sagte nichts, nickte nur kurz und ging ins Badezimmer. Er stütze sich aufs Waschbecken ab, um diese neue Information zu verarbeiten. Hatte er die Situation missverstanden? Nein, nicht wirklich. Dean hatte geradezu besitzergreifend seine Arme um Cas geschlungen gehabt. Aber wieso hatte Sam nie etwas gemerkt? Klar, die Beziehung seines Bruders zu dem Engel war etwas außergewöhnlich gewesen, doch hatte Sam sie einfach nur als sehr, sehr enge Freundschaft gesehen. Aber Cas hatte ihn so merkwürdig angeschaut gehabt. Halb ängstlich, halb bittend, und ein bisschen trotzig. Hmm. Vielleicht lief das ja noch nicht so lange? Sam beruhigte sich etwas. Vielleicht hatte Dean selbst keine Ahnung, was da vor sich ging, vielleicht begann das alles ja gerade? Ja, ganz sicher. Dean war ein Sturkopf und in solchen Dingen einfach eine Katastrophe. Sam hatte nichts gegen Homosexualität, gar nichts, es war nur so etwas neues, dass sein Bruder, der jedem kurzen Röckchen hinterher rannte, auf einen Typen stand. Naja. So lange Dean ihn nicht anlog, war das ok. Und eigentlich wären die beiden schon ein süßes Paar. Argh. Sam musste lächeln, aber dachte sich, dass es doch noch ein bisschen zu früh für diese Gedanken waren, er musste das alles ja erst mal verarbeiten.

„Hey, also, ich glaube nicht dass ich heute Abend so viel Lust auf feiern habe, ich glaub ich hab mir irgendwas eingefangen, so, bauchmäßig und so, wahrscheinlich von dem Kaffee-Stand heute Morgen, nicht gerade lecker… ich geh in die Bibliothek, ich denke, es wird spät… muss noch ein paar Sachen nachschauen, und die haben hier eine echt ordentliche Bibliothek hier…"

Dean schaute ihn kurz irritiert und besorgt an, aber meinte dann

„Ok, Sammy… aber bist du dir sicher dass du ok bist? Nicht dass diese Hexenbitch dir noch schnell irgendetwas verpasst hat."

„Nee, das geht schon, Dean, und mach dir keine Sorgen, glaub mir, das fühlt sich wirklich eher nach Verdauungsproblemen an…" Sam musste über seine geniale Ausrede grinsen, und verwandelte das schnell in ein etwas leidendes schiefes Lächeln. Außerdem hatte er tatsächlich ein paar Bücher gesehen, die er unbedingt lesen wollte.

Und schon war Sam aus der Tür raus und ließ Dean und Cas in verlegenem Schweigen allein.

Dean schaute Cas an, er war so schön. Er konnte sich eh nie satt sehen, und sog, so oft es ging, seine Erscheinung in sich auf, seine unglaublich schönen Augen, sein wildes, dunkles Haar, der starke Kieferknochen, die feine Nase, die weichen Lippen…

Cas schaute einfach zurück. Er genoss es, wenn Dean ihn so anstarrte, und er schaute gerne mit derselben Bewunderung zurück.

Dean riss sich von dem Anblick los und räusperte sich, drehte sich zu dem kleinen Kühlschrank und holte sich ein Bier.

„Cas, magst du auch eins?"

„Gerne, Dean." Kam die unerwartete Antwort, doch gab Dean Cas die Flasche mit Vergnügen. Vielleicht würden sie ja einen guten Abend zu zweit haben.

Sie setzten sich auf das Sofa und Dean schaltete den Fernseher ein. Cas hatte sich wieder dicht neben ihn gesetzt und Deans Herz schlug augenblicklich schneller.

„Cas, du solltest mal deinen Trench Coat ausziehen, das ist doch total ungemütlich…"

Cas schaute ihn etwas verwundert an, stand aber auf und zog umständlich den Mantel aus., während Dean ihn beobachtete und seine Bierflasche zu seinem Mund führte.

Cas stand vor Dean und schaute einfach nur komplett fasziniert auf Deans Mund, als die Zunge herausfuhr und schnell über die Lippen leckte um ein paar Tropfen Bier aufzufangen.

Dean hatte Cas Blick bemerkt und bewegte sich etwas unruhig hin und her. Was? Das? Das allein gab ihm schon einen Ständer? Dachte er ungläubig und wandte seinen Blick schnell dem Fernseher zu. Cas setzte sich neben ihn, und rutschte direkt wieder an Dean heran. Nach einem kurzen Blick in Deans Gesicht kuschelte er sich wie am vorigen Abend an Deans Seite, und nachdem Dean kurz erstarrte, entspannte er sich und legte seinen Arm um Cas schultern.

Er konnte sich daran gewöhnen, ja. Dean gefiel das. Es war warm, schön und vertraut. Wie in seinem Traum. Dean drehte den Kopf etwas, Cas' Kopf war gegen seine Schulter gelehnt, und er lehnte den Kopf etwas vor, um Cas' Duft besser einatmen zu können. Sein Traum, von gestern Nacht. Es hatte sich so real angefühlt. Dean senkte sein Gesicht noch etwas näher zu Cas' Kopf herab, bis seine Haare ihn an der Nase kitzelten. Und er konnte sich nicht stoppen, es fühlte sich einfach richtig an. Langsam, ganz langsam senkte er den Kopf weiter hinab bis seine Lippen Cas' Haar berührten, und er drückte einen federleichten Kuss auf Cas' Kopf.

Es war eine sehr intime Geste gewesen, aber nicht im Geringsten sexuell oder lustvoll. Es war eine Geste der Zuneigung, der Vertrautheit gewesen, etwas sehr intimes, etwas versicherndes, dass man den anderen vor alles Böse in dieser Welt beschützen wollte.

Deans Herz schlug schneller. Und schneller. Shit. Shit. Das war genau das was er hatte vermeiden wollen. Jetzt würde Cas aufstehen und verschwinden. Cas war sein Freund, und er sah ihn nur als Freund. Oder?

Doch Cas blickte nur auf in Deans Gesicht und lächelte ein kleines, schüchternes Lächeln. Grün in Blau. Dean konnte nicht, er war so schön.

Und er beugte sich etwas herab und fing Cas' Lippen mit den seinen, sein Arm zog ihn etwas zu sich her, und er ließ seine Lippen auf denen etwas trockenen aber trotzdem unglaublich weichen von Cas herabsenken. Es war federleicht, kaum eine Berührung, und Dean verharrte so, in Schock, von sich selber, in Angst, vor Cas' Zurückweisung.

Cas Augen hatten sich geweitet. Er schaute groß in die sanften, zärtlichen Augen von Dean, so voller Zuneigung und Bewunderung, dass es fast wehtat, so angeschaut zu werden.

Und seine Lippen. Warm, und etwas feucht, mit dem Geschmack des Bieres. Und Cas schloss seine Augen, hob seine Hand zu Deans Nacken und zog ihn herab zu sich, vertiefte den Kuss. Deans Arm um seine Schultern rutschte herab, drehte Cas weiter zu sich her und hielt ihn fest um die Taille, zog ihn noch weiter zu sich.

Dean verlor sich in dem Gefühl. Es war das beste Gefühl, dass er jemals gehabt hatte. Es durchflutete ihn. Alles auf einmal, das Gefühl Cas' etwas aufgesprungener Lippen auf seinen, seine warme Hand in seinem Nacken, seine schmale Taille in seinem Arm. Und die Erleichterung. Und Freude. Und Aufregung. Und Erregung. Alles zusammen machte diesen Moment zu dem besten Moment in Dean Winchesters gesamten Leben. Besser, als der Moment, in dem er aus seinem Grab in die frische Luft gekrochen war, besser, als der Moment, in dem er realisierte, dass er nicht mehr im Fegefeuer war. Besser als alles, was er je erlebt hatte.

Und Cas ging es kaum anders. Es entfesselte sich etwas in ihm, etwas leuchtend warmes, mitten in seiner Brust, und er fühlte sich so leicht und schuldfrei wie noch nie in seiner Existenz. Es war nicht lustgetrieben wie der Kuss mit Meg, es war langsam und zärtlich, jede kleine Bewegung sagte „ich brauche dich" und „ich vertraue dir". Cas wollte nicht, dass dieses Gefühl jemals wieder aufhörte. Es loderte hell und warm und sauber in ihm, und er konnte kaum begreifen, wie ein Wesen so etwas unglaublich schönes empfinden konnte.

Dean, als er bemerkte, dass Cas den Kuss erwiderte und nicht geschockt aufsprang und sich weg-zappte, bewegte seinen Kopf etwas und öffnete seinen Mund leicht, und Cas war wirklich kein schlechter Küsser dafür, dass er kaum Erfahrung hatte. Er öffnete seinen Mund ebenfalls ein wenig, ließ seine Zunge Deans Unterlippe erkunden und wurde mit einem leisen Stöhnen von Dean belohnt. Dean schob seine Zunge ebenfalls in Cas Mund, und erschauderte bei dem Gefühl, als ihre Zungen sich trafen. Er hatte schon unzählige Mädchen geküsst, und im Prinzip war es das gleiche mit einem Mann. Doch gleichzeitig so etwas komplett anderes. Cas schmeckte anders, er schmeckte maskulin, und gleichzeitig so gut.

Sie erforschten langsam und etwas schüchtern den Mund des anderen, die Lippen, die Zunge, bis sie einander loslassen mussten, um den dringend benötigten Atem zu holen. Dean hielt Cas immer noch mit seinem Armen eng zu sich gedrückt, und Cas hatte seine Hände halb auf Deans Schultern, halb an seinem Hals. Sie starrten sich ungläubig an, mit großen Augen und atmeten schwer.

„Ähem… Das war … überraschend." Sagte Cas in einer sehr tiefen und kratzigen Stimme.

Dean sah Cas fassungslos an. Er hatte ihn tatsächlich zurückgeküsst. Und wie. Verdammt. Ihm war heiß, und seine Jeans waren auf einmal viel zu eng. Hatte er nur aus Reflex zurückgeküsst? Verstand Cas, was dieser Kuss Dean bedeutete? Dass das nicht normal zwischen ‚nur' besten Freunden war?

„Ähm … Cas. Shit. Sorry… Ich weiß nicht… ich weiß nicht was… Shit." Dean ließ Cas los und rückte etwas von Cas ab, doch Cas ließ seine Hände auf Dean, sie rutschten etwas ab und lagen jetzt auf Deans Brust. Er spürte wie schnell Deans Herz schlug und konnte die aufsteigende Panik in seinem Gesicht sehen. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste Dean noch einmal, jetzt etwas fester, aber Dean schob ihn mit beiden Händen an den Schultern weg und Cas schaute verwirrt und etwas verletzt.

„Cas…" Dean seufzte. Er wollte unbedingt Cas haben. Wieder und wieder und wieder. Seine Lippen auf seine pressen, überall hin bringen, jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut berühren. Aber er konnte nicht. Cas verstand nicht, dass das nicht ging zwischen ihnen. Und das tat Dean weh, so weh. Er seufzte noch einmal und schaut auf in Cas' Augen, in sein jetzt besorgtes Gesicht, mit so viel Zärtlichkeit und Verlangen wie es nur ging.

„Cas. Ich kann nicht. Das geht nicht. Eigentlich das alles. Das Händchen-Halten. Dass du bei mir im Bett gewesen bist. Du verstehst nicht…" Dean biss sich auf die Lippe. Verdammt. Wieso wurde jedes kleine Fünkchen Hoffnung, dass sich doch in die Dunkelheit seines Herzens wagte, kalt und grausam herausgerissen und umgebracht? Verdammt.

„Hör mal. Ich … Ich mag dich, sehr gerne. Du bist mein bester Freund-„

„Und du bist mein bester Freund, Dean."

„Ja, genau, das ist das Problem. Du bist mein bester Freund. Und beste Freunde machen so etwas nicht."

Er seufzte noch einmal. Ihm wurde so schwer ums Herz. Etwas Gutes, einmal etwas Gutes im Leben, ist das zu viel verlangt? Ja, natürlich. Dean Winchester ahtte so etwas Wunderbares wie Cas nicht verdient. Alle Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, starben irgendwann, eher früher als später.

„Schau, wenn … Das alles, das zeigt, wie gern man einen Menschen hat. Dass man diese Person noch lieber hat als alle anderen-„

„Dean."

„Und, ich weiß, ich hätte das nicht ausnutzen dürfen, aber-„

„Dean."

„Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß einfach nicht was mit mir los ist. Bitte, ich will dich nicht verlieren-„

Cas hatte ihn aufmerksam angeschaut, und als er die Panik in Deans Gesicht sah, nahm er dieses vorsichtig in seine Hände, er wollte es beschützen, vor den Sorgen, der Angst.

„Dean." Er schaute ihm in die Augen.

„Dean, ich hab dich lieber als alle anderen. Und ich weiß, dass man so etwas nicht mit seinem besten Freund macht, zumindest nicht unter normalen Umständen. Ich weiß das, Dean. Ich bin zwar etwas eingerostet mit meinen sozialen Fähigkeiten, jedoch habe ich einen voll funktionierenden Verstand. Dean. Ich verstehe die Bedeutung dieser Gesten."

Er schaute Dean an, und ihm überkam so viel Zuneigung, Bewunderung, aber auch Schmerz, dass dieser Mensch sich selbst so sehr hasste, sich selbst so sehr verachtete, und sich selbst für alles Schlechte in dieser Welt verantwortlich machte. Dabei war er so ein wunderbarer, einzigartiger Mensch.

Dean starrte ihn an. Ja, er wusste, dass Cas nicht dumm war, aber er hatte nie so recht verstanden gehabt, was er über soziale Interaktionen wusste und was nicht. Vor allem in unserer modernen Welt.

„Dean, ein … Kuss ist universal, in allen Kulturen dieser Welt, in jeder Zeit, bedeutet es Vertrauen und vor allem Zuneigung. Ich weiß was das bedeutet." Wiederholte er.

Dean schaute ihn ungläubig an, versuchte zu verarbeiten, was der Engel ihm gerade gesagt hatte. Castiel, sein Engel, sein bester Freund, hatte ihm gerade erklärt, dass er ihn mag, und mehr als nur mag, und zwar auf die gleiche Art und Weise wie Dean ihn mochte. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er schaute in die ozeanblauen Augen, und verstand, verstand, dass der Engel den Unterschied kannte, und verstand, dass er ihn mochte. Dass er ihn auf die richtige Art und Weise mochte.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Sie waren noch lange, sehr lange auf dem unbequemen Sofa gesessen, hatten sich die Lippen wund geküsst, mal zärtlich, mal mehr leidenschaftlich, hatten den Mund des anderen erkundet, hatten ihre Zungen sich immer und immer wieder finden lassen, hatten ihre Hände über ihr Körper wandern lassen, endlich, endlich uneingeschränkt erkunden können. Sie hatten sich komplett in ihrer kleinen Welt verloren, es gab nur sie beide, nur die Lippen, die Haut, den Atem des anderen, auf diesem kleinen Sofa, dass sie kaum mehr wahrnahmen, in dem heruntergekommenen kleinen Motel Zimmer. Es gab nur sie beide, der Rest der Welt stand still, existierte gar nicht. Es gab keine Dämonentafel, es gab kein Crowley, kein Sammy, keine Engel, kein Himmel, keine Hölle. Nur sie beide, genau hier und jetzt.

Nach einer Weile hatte sich eine sehr warme Hand langsam unter Deans T-Shirt geschoben und Dean war erstarrt, ein Schauer war ihm über den Rücken gelaufen, und seine Haut prickelte unter der Berührung, er hatte die Augen geschlossen und ein Stöhnen unterdrückt. Er war schon seit längerem sehr … erregt, doch das ging jetzt zu weit, er war voll und ganz hart.

„Ähm … Cas."

„Dean?" murmelte Cas, die Lieder halb geschlossen, die Lippen wund und rosig und die Haare noch mehr durcheinander als sonst. Er sah zu perfekt aus.

„Ich… Wir sollten vielleicht mal eine Pause einlegen" Dean war heiß, auf eine angenehme Art und Weise, jedoch wollte er das nicht aus dem Ruder laufen lassen. Außerdem … Er hatte zwar schon darüber nachgedacht, über das, was nach dem Küssen kommen würde, hatte aber das Gefühl er hatte noch nicht so ganz das Vertrauen in sich selbst das richtig hinzubekommen, er fühlte sich noch nicht wirklich bereit zu … ja. Dazu.

„Oh. Ok, Dean."

Cas richtete sich etwas auf. Sie waren mittlerweile eher in einer halb liegenden Position auf dem Sofa, Cas lag praktisch auf Dean, das eine Knie zwischen Deans Beinen, Arme umeinander geschlungen.

Dean errötete etwas verlegen als Cas sich aufsetzte und sein Blick auf seinen Schritt viel, wo eine deutliche Ausdellung in seiner Jeans verriet, wie sehr er die letzte Stunde genossen hatte.

Dean richtete sich auch wieder her, zog das T-Shirt, das unweigerlich hochgerutscht war, wieder herunter und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Uhmm…"

Cas schaute ihn an, liebevoll, aber auch sehr verlangend, die Pupillen von Lust geweitet, die Wangen gerötet, die Lippen feucht und wund.

Dean hätte ihn einfach nur anschauen können, für den Rest des Abends, es hätte ihm vollkommen gereicht. Die langen Wimpern überschatteten mit halb geschlossenen Liedern die blauen Augen, dunkel vor Lust, die leicht geröteten Wangen. Diese Lippen, die förmlich verlangten, wieder geküsst zu werden.

„Ähm. Dean?"

„Huh?" Dean riss sich von Cas' Lippen los und schaute ihm in die Augen.

„Ist das… Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"

„Was?"

„Dass … dass wir uns küssen?"

„Oh…"

Dean schaute Cas an, als er darüber nachdachte. War er ok damit? Offensichtlich verstand Cas dass er so etwas eigentlich nicht mit einem Kerl machen würde. Aber war Cas ein Kerl? Naja. Ja, eigentlich ja schon. Seine Vessel war es. Dean war sich sicher, dass bei jedem anderen Menschen, jeder anderen Existenz zwischen Himmel und Hölle, er sich daran gestört hätte. Klar, es war … merkwürdig. Wenn er darüber nachdachte. Aber dann … es fühlte sich so gut an, es machte ihn so wohlig warm. Und die Bartstoppeln beim Küssen fand er eher anturnend, was er niemals gedacht hätte. Hier und jetzt, beschloss Dean, war er vollkommen ok damit.

„Ähm … um ehrlich zu sein wollte ich das … schon seit einiger Zeit … naja. Du weißt schon. Ja. Ich bin ok damit. Naja. Jetzt grad. Verdammt, ich _will_ dich … küssen. Ja. Und ich will das wieder tun. Also. Ja … Ich bin mehr als ok damit."

Dean konnte förmlich Cas' Erleichterung sehen. Cas entspannte sich, die Spannung in seinen Schultern löste sich, seine Augen glänzten wieder.

Er lehnte sich vor und presste einen Kuss auf Deans Lippen, und Dean schloss die Augen, wollte es nicht enden lassen, aber der Kuss war viel zu schnell wieder vorüber.

Sie waren noch lange auf dem Sofa gesessen, hatten so getan, als würden sie fernsehen, während sie nicht die Hände von sich lassen konnten, und sich immer wieder in lange, zärtliche Küsse verloren, von „ich brauche das" und „Ich brauche dich" und „Bitte, bleib hier bei mir" getrieben; Dean unheimlich vorsichtig, als würde Cas es sich jeden Moment wieder anders überlegen und ins Nichts verschwinden. Was nicht geschah, Cas blieb in Deans Armen, auf seinen Lippen, er löste sich nicht auf. Und mit jedem Moment, der verstrich, mit jedem Kuss, verfestigte sich etwas in Dean, etwas solides, tief in seinem Inneren, etwas, dass ihn mit einer tiefen, ruhigen, beständigen Freude erfüllte.

Dean hatte gerade die eine Hand in Cas wirrem, weichem Haar, die andere Hand auf seiner Hüfte, Cas in seinem Schoß, und die Lippen auf denen von seinen, als sie den Schlüssel im Schloss hörten.

Dean erstarrte erst, ein kalter Schock durchfuhr ihn, und sein Herz war von einem Moment auf den anderen auf 180, er hatte Sammy komplett vergessen, ausgeblendet. Doch dann kam er in Bewegung.

Er schob den ebenfalls erstarrten Cas von seinem Schoß, weit weg ans andere Ende der Couch, zog sich das T-Shirt wieder zurecht und fuhr sich hastig durch die Haare um sie einigermaßen annehmbar und nicht nach Rummach-Session aussehen zu lassen. Er bewegte sich etwas unwohl auf seinem Platz hin und her, um seine Hose mehr angenehm zu positionieren, und blickte schnell und nervös zu Cas, der immer noch erstarrt an seinem Ende der Couch saß und aussah, als wäre er ausgesetzt worden, mit einem verwirrten und etwas verletzten Ausdruck in den großen Augen, die Krawatte lose um den Hals, das Hemd halb aufgeknöpft und aus der Hose gezogen, die Lippen immer noch feucht und rosig.

Dean wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt als Sam endlich den Raum betrat. Er betete inständig, dass seine eigenen Lippen wenigstens nicht ganz so wundgeküsst aussahen wie die von Cas. Er räusperte sich.

„Hey Sammy. Alles klar? Wie war die Bibliothek? Geht's dem Bauch besser?"

Verdammt, seine Stimme klang viel zu kratzig, viel zu tief. Sie klang eindeutig nach stundenlangem rummachen. Sammy würde es wissen, nach einem Blick. Es war doch so offensichtlich, dachte Dean panisch.

Doch wenn dem so war, ließ Sam sich nichts davon anmerken.

„War ganz ok, hab ein paar interessante Bücher gefunden. Und, ja, hat sich gelegt, danke der Nachfrage."

Cas starrte immer noch nur Dean an, mit großen Augen.

Dean bewegte sich unwohl auf seinem Platz hin und her, er mochte den Ausdruck in Cas Gesicht nicht.

„Irgendwas Interessantes passiert, während ich weg war?" witzelte Sam, beobachtete Dean jedoch genau.

„Ähem … Nee, nicht wirklich. Haben ferngeschaut." Dean mied Sams Blick, er war sich sicher, dass seine Augen ihm alles sofort offenbart hätten.

„Ah, ok. Klingt spannend" Sam gähnte laut und streckte sich.

„Man, bin ich müde. Ich mach mich mal fertig und hau mich dann auch gleich auf's Ohr" sagte Sam, ging ins Badezimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Cas schaute Dean nur fragend an, doch Dean traute sich nicht wirklich etwas zu sagen, die Wände waren zu dünn.

Also blickte er nur entschuldigend und streckte die Hand aus, strich vorsichtig über Cas' Handrücken.

Bald war Sam zurück und Dean stand umständlich auf, darauf bedacht, seine immer noch nicht abgeklungene Erektion zu vertuschen, und ging schnell ins Bad, um sich fertig zu machen.

„Cas, bist du ok?" Sam schaute ein wenig besorgt auf Cas, der etwas verloren auf die Badezimmertür starrte. Er schaute zu Sam auf und sah ehrliche Sorge. Er nickte nur und stand auf, zog sich seinen Trench Coat an.

Dean kam zurück, und schaute missbilligend auf die zusätzliche Kleidungsschicht an Cas' Körper.

„Wohin gehst du?"

„Ihr müsst euch ausruhen. Ich wollte euch nicht stören. Wie du es vor einiger Zeit mal formuliert hattest, ist es, in deinen Worten ‚creepy' wenn ich bleibe und euch zuschaue" sagte Cas durch seine Zähne.

Dean schaute ihn irritiert an. Sam hatte sich schon in sein Bett gelegt und tat, als würde er schlafen.

Hatte Cas tatsächlich angepisst geklungen? Oder hatte Dean sich das eingebildet?

„Oh … achso. Ja. Naja. Ich mein … Naja. Wenn du gehen willst …?"

„Du hast deinen Diskomfort gegenüber meiner Präsenz während du schläfst ausgedrückt. Ich möchte dich nicht unkomfortabel machen."

Dean lugte nervös zu Sam, der aber offensichtlich schon eingeschlafen war, und ging ein paar unsichere Schritte rüber zu Cas.

„Cas" flüsterte er, „Cas, du musst nicht gehen" Dean rieb sich verlegen den Nacken.

„Wie bitte, Dean?"

„Hm, ich mein, wenn du willst, klar, ich werde dich kaum aufhalten können … aber wenn du magst …" Dean zuckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Bett.

„Ich versteh nicht, was du mir sagen möchtest, Dean."

Bildete sich Dean das ein oder war da tatsächlich eine Andeutung eines unterdrückten Grinsens in Cas' Mundwinkeln?

„Ah, Cas. Willst du mich jetzt hier wirklich zum Mädchen machen?" zischte Dean etwas genervt aber eher verlegen.

„Natürlich nicht, Dean." Jetzt sah Dean es deutlich. Dieser Bastard.

„Ich … Ich würde mich freuen … Ich würde gern … Argh, Cas, bitte. Kommst du mit…? In mein Bett?" den Ende des Satzes presste Dean kaum hörbar hervor und blickte überall hin, nur nicht zu Cas, und er fühlte die Hitze in seinem Gesicht, als er am Saum seines T-Shirts herumfingerte.

„Ja, Dean." Jetzt grinste ihn der verdammte Engel doch tatsächlich breit an. Das gibt's nicht.

Trotzdem seufzte Dean erleichtert auf, rollte aber dennoch mit den Augen, als er sich schnell die Hose und T-Shirt auszog und ins Bett kletterte. Cas hatte sich, jetzt schon geübter, aus seinem Mantel und Anzug geschält, hatte komplett lautlos sich seiner Schuhe und Socken entledigt und schlüpfte zu Dean unter die Decke. Zuerst blieb er eine angemessene Entfernung von ihm auf der Matratze liegen, jedoch schon nach ein paar Augenblicken hatten sie ihre Körper aneinander gepresst, die Arme um den anderen geschlungen, leise und heimlich Küsse wurden ausgetauscht, bis sie sich bequem arrangiert hatten. Cas hatte sich an Deans Seite gepresst, den Kopf auf der Brust des Jägers, das Ohr direkt am starken Herzschlag, die Arme um seine Taille geschlungen, ein Bein zwischen Deans. Dean hielt Cas im Arm und wusste sofort, er wollte, konnte nie wieder ohne diesen warmen Körper, der sich so absolut perfekt an den seinen schmiegte, in seinen Armen einschlafen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in dem wirren, weichen Haar und sog seinen Duft ein. Er drückte Cas noch ein bisschen mehr an sich und seufzte zufrieden. Mit der angenehmen Wärme neben sich, soviel weicher Haut an seiner und Cas' Duft in der Nase, schlief Dean Winchester zufrieden wie noch nie in seinem Leben ein.

Cas verstand Dean. Er wusste, dass Dean die Form seiner Vessel immer noch Probleme bereitete. Dass Dean sich immer noch unsicher war, wieso er sich zu einem ‚Mann' hingezogen fühlte, und dass er damit kämpfte, versuchte, mit sich selbst einig zu werden, damit zurecht zu kommen. Er wusste, dass Dean von sich dachte, er wäre heterosexuell, und zwar voll und ganz, und dass er dadurch um so mehr verwirrt war, dass er Gefühle für Cas hatte. Cas verstand das, er hatte schließlich lange Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken. Und trotzdem hatte es ihn verletzt, als Dean ihn weggeschoben hatte. Trotzdem war er etwas reserviert gewesen, trotzdem hatte er ihn, ja, beleidigt, angeschaut. So unglaublich menschliches Verhalten. Cas wunderte sich, als er in Deans Armen lag, wie es kam, dass er immer mehr und mehr menschliche Gefühle empfinden konnte, dass es ihm immer leichter fiel, Verhalten und Gefühle der Menschen um ihn herum nachzuvollziehen.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Cas hatte sich früh am nächsten Morgen, bevor Sam aufgewacht war, vorsichtig aus Deans Armen befreit, hatte ein wenig gelächelt, als Dean protestierend in sein Kissen gemurmelt hatte und hatte sich leise angezogen. Er saß auf einem Stuhl und beobachtete den Staub der in den Sonnenstrahlen der frühen Morgenstunden tanzte als Sam anfing sich zu regen und nach ein paar Minuten sich verschlafen aufsetzte.

„Mhhhm, Morgen, Cas."

„Guten Morgen, Sam."

Sam gähnte und streckte sich, und stolperte noch ein bisschen schlaftrunken ins Bad.

Diese beiden Idioten, echt, seufzte Sam und rieb sich Schlaf aus den Augen. Er hoffte nur, dass sie das irgendwie auf die Reihe kriegten. Er blickte in den Spiegel und wog ab ob eine Rasur wirklich schon notwendig war. Er wollte wirklich, wirklich nur dass Dean glücklich war. Zumindest soweit dieser Idiot dazu fähig war. Und Cas, ja, Cas war eigentlich der perfekte Kandidat für diesen Job. Sam musste grinsen, als er sich fragte, wieso er das nicht schon vorher gemerkt hatte. Die beiden, mit dem ganzen Eyefucking, das hätte doch eigentlich offensichtlich sein müssen. Sam zuckte mit den Schultern und stieg in die Dusche. Er war allerdings auch ein bisschen besorgt, denn Deans idiotische Angewohnheit war, dass er, sobald etwas halbwegs ernst wurde, seine Sachen packte und verschwand. Und Sam mochte Cas wirklich, er war ja schließlich auch sein Freund. Doch er wollte definitiv nicht dazwischenfunken, es war ja schließlich die Sache zwischen seinem großen Bruder und dem Engel, und er war in keiner Position, da irgendwas zu unternehmen. Er wollte das auch gar nicht. Er seufzte, als er sich einseifte, und dachte, das Beste was er tun konnte, war hoffen und beten. Haha. Witzig.

In den folgenden Wochen fanden Dean und Castiel sich ihre eigene Routine, Castiel verbrachte so viel Zeit wie möglich mit den beiden Jägern, und Dean genoss jede Sekunde davon, vor allem aber die Momente, in denen Sam nicht anwesend war, und er seinen Engel berühren durfte wo und wann er wollte. Nachts, nachdem Cas sich von Sam und Dean verabschiedet hatte und ins nichts verschwunden war, warteten beide ungeduldig, dass Sammys Atem gleichmäßig und ruhig wurde, damit Cas unbemerkt in Deans Bett schlüpfen konnte, wo sie heimlich lautlose Küsse austauschten und sich so leise es ging über Dinge unterhielten, die nicht wirklich für Sams Ohren bestimmt waren. Danach hielten sie sich gegenseitig, verzweifelt und ohne ein Wort, viel zu eng und viel zu fest, aber das störte keinen von beiden, bis Dean eingeschlafen war. Dean wimmerte jedes Mal wenn Cas sich leise aus seinen Armen in den frühen Morgenstunden mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn des Jägers verabschiedete und mit einem Flügelrauschen verschwand. Mit der Zeit wurde es aber immer schwieriger, die Hände bei sich zu behalten, wenn Sam im Raum war, doch auch wenn es oft fast zu einer zu intimen Berührung kam, schafften sie es immer, sich noch rechtzeitig zu beherrschen. Dean wusste, er musste bald mit Sam reden, aber er schob es gerne immer wieder auf, es war immer _nicht wirklich_ der richtige Zeitpunkt. Cas sagte nichts dazu, trotzdem spürte Dean Cas traurigen Blick in seinem Rücken, sobald das Thema darauf kam. Dean war einfach noch nicht bereit. Und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto schwieriger wurde es, sich ein Szenario auszumalen, das nicht katastrophal endete und desto unangenehmer wurde es darüber nachzudenken, und umso leichter wurde es, es einfach auf- und beiseite zu schieben. Dean war froh, dass sie mittlerweile ein so gutes System entwickelt hatten, dass Sam nichts von ihren Stunden nur zu zweit mitbekam, auch wenn seine Laune immer in den Keller sank, wenn er Cas mehr als 24 Stunden nicht mehr gesehen hatte, und es dann auch nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte, Sam anzufahren und von jeder Kleinigkeit genervt zu sein. Mit Cas lief es aber mehr als gut, Dean konnte gar nicht fassen, wie gut sie zusammen funktionierten. Nach dem Kuss hatte sich ihre Beziehung entscheidend geändert. Dean hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, dass ihre Freundschaft darunter leiden würde, aber es war eher das Gegenteil. Wenn sie nachts eng beieinander in dem viel zu kleinen Motel Bett lagen, und Dean so viel von Cas wie möglich berührte, ihre Hände verschränkt waren und er ihn so eng an sich drückte dass es fast weh tat, im Dunkeln den Herzschlag des Engels durch seinen eigen Brustkorb spürte, viel es Dean so viel leichter, über Dinge zu sprechen, die ihn tatsächlich berührten, denn es war ein bisschen schwierig, solche Themen mit einem Schulterzucken und einem Spruch abzutun, wenn jemand eben diese Schultern fest umschlungen hielt und den Mund mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen brachte. Erst kam sich Dean lächerlich vor über sich und seine Vergangenheit, seine Erinnerungen zu reden, so etwas unwichtiges im Vergleich, da er es nicht so recht in seinen Kopf bekommen wollte, dass so ein mächtiges Wesen, dass ein Engel, der so viel gesehen und erlebt hatte, jedes Wort von seinen Lippen aufsog, ihn mit so viel Ernst anschaute und alles sorgfältig und vorsichtig abspeicherte, ihn leise nach Einzelheiten fragte und ihn mit großen Augen beobachtete, wenn er zögernd anfing zu erzählen, und sich ihm öffnete. Aber wenn Dean Castiel nach seiner Vergangenheit fragte, war er genauso verloren, konnte den Blick nicht von diesen weichen, etwas trockenen Lippen wenden, als diese ihm von den Wundern der Menschheit und Natur erzählten, von Engelsloren, von seinen Brüdern und Schwestern, von großen Geschehnissen denen er beigewohnt hatte und dunklen Geheimnissen. Wenn Dean ihn jedoch nach ihm selber fragte, nach seinem Selbst, was _er_ _erlebt_ hatte, und nicht was er _gesehen_ hatte, tat Castiel diese Frage ab, vergrub seine Nase tiefer in Deans Nacken und sog den Duft ein, murmelte gegen seinen Hals, dass es nicht so viel zu erzählen gibt, von der Zeit, bevor er das erste Mal Hand an Dean gelegt hatte und ihn aus der Verdammnis gerettet hatte und für immer verloren war, und setzte dann einen kleinen Kuss an Deans Hals, und Dean strich ihm wortlos über den Rücken. Dean war, ja, so nah an glücklich wie er jemals gewesen war. Er war mehr als zufrieden damit, dass Cas nachts in sein Bett schlüpfte, und er ihn halten durfte, ihn berühren durfte, am Arm, am Hals, an den Hüften, und, natürlich, und das war der beste Part, seinen Mund erforschen durfte. Schnell hatten sie herausgefunden, was der andere mochte, was welche Reaktionen hervor rief, und dass Cas es sehr genoss, wenn Dean seinen Hals hinabküsste, hinter seinem Ohr anfing, und seinen Weg mit feuchten, offenen Küssen, hinab an sein Schlüsselbei fand, was Cas jedes Mal erschauern ließ. Castiel fand heraus, dass Dean ganz leidenschaftlich wurde, wenn er seine Hände durch sein Haar gleiten ließ und ein bisschen an seinen Haaren zog, nur ganz bisschen. Cas brannte darauf, mehr solche Dinge zu erfahren, und verbrachte Stunden damit, Deans Körper mit Küssen und langen Fingern zu erforschen, und Dean hatte nicht wirklich etwas dagegen.

Auch wenn Dean schon bei der kleinsten Berührung das Blut gen Schritt rauschen fühlte, und er definitiv auch dieselbe Reaktion bei Cas bemerkte, waren beide sehr vorsichtig miteinander. Dean war sich am Anfang noch nicht so sicher gewesen, ob er irgendwas anderes als Küssen hinbekommen würde, oder ob er es überhaupt mögen würde, aber Cas nahm ihm seine Unsicherheit schnell. Er ließ Dean die Führung übernehmen, und passte sich an. Und Dean bemerkte einen großen Unterschied: die Frauen, mit denen er bis jetzt das Bett geteilt hatten, hatten ihn nicht auf die Art und Weise angefasst wie Cas es tat. Er war voll und ganz auf Dean konzentriert, er legte keine Show hin, um ihn zu beeindrucken, es war ihm egal wie er selber ausschaute, es ging ihm nur um Dean, es ging nur darum, Dean glücklich zu machen, und er berührte ihn mit so einer Zärtlichkeit, dass Dean, jedes Mal wenn er ihn anschaute, nicht anders konnte als ihn zu sich zu ziehen und ihm mit einem Kuss alles zu sagen, was er fühlte und nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Sie waren einfach damit zufrieden, nebeneinander im Bett zu liegen. Es war mehr als sie sich jemals erhofft hatten.

Es kam, wie es kommen musste. Sie hatten in ein heruntergekommenes Motel in einer weiteren unbedeutenden Kleinstadt eingecheckt, und hatten sich gleich daran gemacht, ihren neuen Fall zu untersuchen. Wie es schien, hatten sie es mit einem relativ kleinen Vampirnest zu tun, dass sich auf ledige Frauen um die 40 spezialisiert hatte, und schnell hatten sie herausgefunden, dass sich ihr Nest in einer abgelegenen Fabrikhalle in dem Industriedistrikt am Rande der Stadt befand. Nachdem sie den Plan ausgearbeitet hatten, dass sie das Nest nächsten Morgen in Angriff nehmen wollten, um die Schwäche der Vampire bei Tageslicht auszunutzen, hatten sie sich relativ früh schlafen gelegt.

Als Sam am nächsten Morgen während sie ihre Taschen mit ihren Macheten und Langmessern packten Deans miserable Laune erwähnte, fauchte ihn dieser nur an seine Klappe zu halten und sich auf den Fall zu konzentrieren. Sam seufzte und rollte mit den Augen als er die Taschen zum Impala trug, es war ja fast schon witzig wie sehr Deans Laune davon abhing, ob Cas die Nacht bei ihm verbracht hatte oder nicht, und offensichtlich hatte Cas mal wieder etwas wichtiges zu tun gehabt – wichtigeres als Deans Oberarme zu befummeln, jedenfalls. Sam musste mittlerweile wirklich aufpassen, keine anzüglichen Kommentare über Deans verlangende Blicke bezüglich Cas zu machen. Not his business. Aber es war eben doch Sam, der unter Deans schlechter Laune zu leiden hatte, und er hoffte, dass Dean sich trotzdem auf die Jagd heute konzentrieren würde, sonst müsste er bald doch mal mit ihm reden müssen. Sam seufzte und ließ den Kofferraum zufallen. Dean war wirklich viel schlecht gelaunt in letzter Zeit, und Cas war auch nicht mehr so oft da wie noch vor einem Monat. Entweder sie hatten sich schon gestritten oder Cas hatte zurzeit einfach viel Engelpflichten zu erledigen.

Dean war, Gott sei Dank, trotz allem voll konzentriert auf den Job gewesen, und hatte Sam – mal wieder – sein Leben gerettet, als er den letzten übriggebliebenen Vampir genau rechtzeitig enthauptete, als dieser sich rasend vor Wut und Blutdurst auf Sammy gestürzt hatte, welcher den Vampir nicht bemerkt hatte. Dean war eben ein Profi. Als sie zurückgekehrt waren zum Motel Zimmer, hatte Sam darauf bestanden, in die Bar zu gehen, und Dean hatte widerwillig zugestimmt. Sam hatte so lang sein beleidigtes Bitchface gezogen und Hundeaugen gemacht bis Dean sich hatte breitschlagen lassen – für einen Abend hatte er auch mal das Recht, seinen großen Bruder allein für sich zu haben.

Aber als Sam nach zwei Drinks in einem Gespräch mit einer Jura Studentin namens Clara vertieft war, stand Dean auf, klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter und meinte „Sammy, ich geh zurück ins Motel, ich bin müde, aber viel Spaß euch beiden noch, lass dir Zeit" und ging mit einem Zwinkern zur Jura Studentin gen Ausgang.

Als Dean endlich, endlich allein im Motel Zimmer stand, es war schon dunkel draußen und er hatte sich müde die Stiefel von den Füßen gekickt und die Lederjacke über einen Stuhl gehängt, hatte er kaum Zeit „Cas-„ zu sagen, weil er im selben Moment den Mund voller Engel hatte, der ihn fest um die Taille zu sich zog und ihn mit einem tiefen, sehnsüchtigen Kuss mit viel Zunge begrüßte. Sie lösten sich erst voneinander, als die Not nach Sauerstoff zu groß wurde, und sie hielten sich gegenseitig eng um die Taille, die Stirn an die des anderen gelehnt.

„Hey, Cas"

„Hallo Dean."

Dean seufzte, und küsste Cas wieder auf den Mund, dann auf die Wange, auf das Ohrläppchen und dann auf den Hals, kurz unter dem Ohr, wo die Haut am weichsten ist, und wurde mit einem kleinen Stöhnen Castiels belohnt.

„Mann, ich hab dich schon viel zu lang nicht mehr gesehen…" murmelte Dean und presste sein Gesicht an Cas' Hals.

„Es tut mir Leid, Dean, ich wäre gerne schon früher gekommen, aber ich hatte … ich musste ein paar Aufgaben erledigen."

„Ist schon gut, solange du jetzt hier bist" murmelte Dean und begann, Cas' Hals auf und ab zu küssen, die Bartstoppeln kratzten leicht gegen seine Wange, und Cas rieb ihm über den Rücken, ließ eine Hand unter das T-Shirt wandern und hielt Dean dann mit beiden Händen an der Hüfte fest, als Dean seinen Mund erreichte und ihm mit tiefen, schwindelig machenden Küssen sagte, wie sehr er ihn vermisst hatte.

Dean hatte die Augen geschlossen, den einen Arm um Castiel geschlungen, um ihn nah bei sich zu halten, die andere Hand fuhr durch das wirre Haar, machte das Haar-Chaos nur noch schlimmer, und seine Lippen wollten sich partout nicht mehr von denen des Engels lösen. Cas schob Dean langsam aber sicher an seiner Hüfte rückwärts, die Augen ebenfalls geschlossen, und genoss die leisen Worte, die Dean ihm zwischen den vielen Küssen zuflüsterte, als er ihn Richtung Bett steuerte.

„Cas, du weißt gar nicht, wie groß das Bett ist ohne dich"

Kuss, die Hand fiel in seinen Nacken, drängte sein Gesicht noch näher zu Deans.

„Es ist so kalt und leer ohne dich"

Die Bettkante stieß gegen Deans Kniekehlen und er fiel auf das Bett, Cas mit ihm.

„Ich will nicht ohne dich einschlafen"

Cas lag mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf Dean, doch es machte Dean nichts aus, es versichert ihn nur, dass sein Engel immer noch da war. Er drückte Cas noch mehr an sich, schlang seine Arme um ihn, vergrub seine Nase in seinen Nacken und sog den Duft ein, den besten Duft den es gab auf dieser Welt, der Duft der Zuneigung, Sicherheit und Geborgenheit bedeutete. Cas tat es ihm gleich, und für ein paar Atemzüge verloren sich beide nur im Duft des anderen, in der Körperwärme, die sie teilten, und der festen Umarmung.

Dean küsste Cas' Hals, nicht kurz sondern mit offenem Mund, und Cas stöhnte leise auf, vergrub eine Hand in Deans Haar, die andere fand ihren Weg unter Deans T-Shirt und folgte dem feinen Streifen Haar zwischen dem Bund der Hose und dem Bauchnabel. Er ließ seine Zunge Cas' Hals entlangfahren, und Cas erschauerte. Dean wechselte in einer fließenden Bewegung gekonnt ihre Positionen, und schwebte jetzt nur wenige Zentimeter über Cas, die Zunge immer noch an seinem Hals, das eine Knie zwischen Cas' Beinen positioniert, was den Engel schneller atmen ließ. Castiel reichte mit einer Hand hoch, und fuhr mit einem langen, schmalen Zeigefinger die Linien Deans Gesicht nach, seine Nase, seine Lippen, seine Wangenknochen, seine Brauen, wie um sie zu spüren, sie in sein Gedächtnis zu brennen, als ob er das nicht schon unzählige Male gemacht hätte; der Zeige- und Mittelfinger seiner anderen Hand hakte sich in den Bund Deans Jeans und spürten, wie sich die Bauchmuskeln des Mannes unter seinen Händen anspannten. Dean ließ ein tiefes Summen aus und atmete schwer aus, zog sein Knie noch etwas höher, was Cas scharf einatmen ließ. Cas zog Dean mit einer Hand am Nacken herab, und küsste ihn tief, aber auch mehr fordernd diesmal. Seine Zunge strich an Deans Unterlippe entlang und wurde mit sich teilenden Lippen willkommen geheißen, und sie küssten sich lange, und tief, und sehr chaotisch, aber es machte ihnen kaum was aus, als letztendlich überall Speichel war.

Cas wollte mehr. Er brannte, lichterloh. Jedes Mal, wenn Dean ihn berührte, war es wie ein Elektroschock, und er wollte _mehr._ Er wusste nicht genau was, er wusste nur dass die Kleidung viel zu heiß und eng und zu sehr _da _war. Natürlich wusste er, dass irgendwann so etwas in Sex enden würde, aber gerade in diesem Moment wollte sein Verstand nicht so recht arbeiten mit Deans Knie _fast _an seinem Schritt und dem Mund voll Zunge, also war alles was er denken konnte ‚_mehr'_. Mehr anfassen, mehr Haut, mehr alles.

Normalerweise saßen sie entweder auf dem Sofa oder dem Bett, der Fernseher lief als Alibi, und sie machten mehr oder wenig unschuldig rum, kuschelten – wobei Dean das natürlich niemals zugeben würde, und wenn, dann ganz bestimmt nicht als ‚kuscheln' – und redeten. Aber sie hatten sich jetzt schon wirklich lange nicht mehr gesehen, ganze drei Tage, und Dean wollte so viel Cas wie möglich in sich aufnehmen, bevor der Engel sich wieder wegzappen musste.

Cas schaute in das schöne Gesicht über ihm, bewunderte es, und strich mit einem Finger entlang der Wange. Dean öffnete seine Augen, und diese wurden sofort weicher, als er in Cas' Augen sah. Das, was zwischen ihnen war, schien in diesem Augenblick so zerbrechlich, so viel Vertrauen, dass Dean schon fast Angst davor hatte, aber auch so wundervoll. Dean sah noch kurz, wie sich die Augenwinkel Cas' in ein kleines Grinsen falteten, als er zusammenzuckte. Cas hatte seine andere Hand aus Deans Hosenbond befreit und strich mit seinem Handrücken über die Ausbeulung in Deans Schritt.

Deans Augen weiteten sich, und sofort spürte er, wie noch mehr Blut noch schneller in seinen Schwanz gepumpt wurde. Er war jetzt komplett hart, und seine Erektion protestierte förmlich gegen seine Jeans. Ohgott. Bitte noch einmal. Und Cas kam mit einem neugierigen Blick in Deans Gesicht der stummen Aufforderung nach und strich nochmal, diesmal mit etwas mehr Druck, über Deans Erektion.

„Fuck" Deans Augen fielen zu und er zitterte vor Beherrschung. „Fuck". Er atmete tief ein, er musste sich beruhigen. Aber das ging nicht so einfach mit einer sehr warmen und sehr zärtlichen Hand auf seinem Schritt. Er zog sein Knie höher und presste es gegen Cas' ebenfalls harte Erektion, der sofort anfing, sich dagegen zu bewegen. Das machte es nicht gerade besser, Deans Schwanz pulsierte gegen den Jeansstoff und er stöhnte auf, als Cas begann, seine Erektion härter zu reiben. Er küsste Cas, diesmal hart und lustvoll, und seine Hand wanderte zu Cas' Unterleib, leicht zitternd, aber als er das leise und halb von seinem eigenem Mund unterdrückte Stöhnen des Engels hörte, ermutigte ihn das und er nahm Cas durch die Anzughose in die Hand, rieb durch den Stoff, und sah, nach einem kurzen Blick, was ihn nur noch mehr anturnte, dass Cas seine Hose schon ein wenig durchgefeuchtet hatte.

„Fuck, Cas." Atmete Dean schwer und ließ sich auf Cas fallen, nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihn hart, zog seine Zähne über seine Unterlippe und begann, sich zu bewegen, als er ihre Erektionen aneinander spürte, nur ein bisschen vor und zurück, doch Cas stöhnte auf und klammerte sich an Deans Hüfte, und schob ihn mit seinen Händen schneller vor und zurück, während er mit seinen Hüften entgegen stieß.

„Cas, fuck, das ist… das ist…" Deans Hirn schaltete sich aus, die Reibung war zu viel, es war zu gut, und das schwere Atmen und das leise Stöhnen von Cas machte es auch nicht gerade besser. Er biss leicht in Cas Nacken, leckte über die rote Stelle und begann zu saugen, und Cas ließ die leisen Geräusche bleiben und stöhnte laut auf, ließ seine Oberschenkel auseinanderfallen um mehr Platz für Dean zu machen, und sie stießen jetzt immer schneller und schneller, fast schon verzweifelt, ihre Hüften zusammen, viel zu viel Kleidung zwischen sich, schwitzend und keuchend; Dean war schon viel zu nah.

Die Tür ging auf. Dean nahm das Geräusch zwar war, aber ignorierte es als ‚in diesem Augenblick _so was von _nicht so wichtig' – bis er realisierte, _dass die verdammte Tür aufgegangen war. _Fuck. Er erstarrte, öffnete die Augen und löste seine Lippen mit einem kleinen _plop_ von Cas', der sich immer noch gegen ihn bewegte und keuchte, seine Hände in sein T-Shirt geklammert. Fuck.

„Ah, sorry, lasst euch nicht stören, ich muss nur schnell auf die Toilette und ein paar Bücher holen, Clara wartet im Auto und ich wollte ihr diesen berühmten Fall da erklären, bin gleich wieder weg, dann könnt ihr weiter machen" sagte Sam mit einem leicht amüsierten Ton, als er durch den Raum wuselte und nach den Büchern suchte. Dean starrte ihn an, sein Mund wortwörtlich rund wie ein O, Cas hatte aufgehört sich unter ihm zu bewegen und hatte mit großen Augen unter Deans Arm hindurch Sam beobachtet, wie dieser ins Bad verschwand. Dean, immer noch auf Castiel, schwitzend und sein Herzschlag in den Ohren, starrte auf die Badezimmertür. Er hatte etwas sagen wollen. Einen blöden Spruch, der erklärte, wieso er den Engel Castiel auf dem unbequemen Motel Bett trocken-vögelte und dabei seinen Mund fast schon vergewaltigte, aber es kam nichts heraus. Wie auch? Es gab nicht wirklich eine plausible Erklärung dafür, die nicht das bestätigte, was eigentlich der Fall war.

Sam kam aus dem Badezimmer, nahm die Bücher unter den Arm und beeilte sich zur Tür. „Ich werde heute Nacht wahrscheinlich nicht mehr hierher kommen, also – viel Spaß!" sagte Sam mit der Hand auf dem Türknopf und zwinkerte Cas zu, bevor er die Tür schloss.

Als Sam die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte, hatte er Dean und Castiel komplett vergessen gehabt – er hatte ein unglaublich gutes Gespräch mit einer unglaublich heißen _Jurastudentin, _die unglaublich intelligent war. Er hatte die beiden erst bemerkt, als er schon zwei Schritte in den Raum gegangen war, und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Es war eine Sache, zu spekulieren, was sein Bruder und der Engel so machen wenn er gerade nicht da war, aber es war eben doch etwas anderes seinen Bruder auf einem Motel Bett einen sehr keuchenden und stöhnenden Engel zu … Nein. So etwas möchte man eigentlich nicht sehen. Sam hatte sich schnell wieder gesammelt, und als Dean ihn endlich bemerkt hatte, und ihn mit einem so geschockten Gesicht ansah, dass Sam fast loslachen musste, fing er schnell an eine Erklärung zu brabbeln und ging schnell ins Badezimmer. Nachdem er seine Sachen geholt hatte und die Motel Zimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, atmete er tief aus. Dean hatte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt gehabt, und hatte immer noch diesen geschockten Ausdruck im Gesicht gehabt, als er gegangen war. Aber wenigstens würde jetzt die Heimlichtuerei aufhören. Und wenigstens würde er endlich Dean mit anzüglichen Kommentaren aufziehen können.

Dean schaute endlich herab auf Castiel, dessen Augen groß und blau und voller Erstaunen waren, und er bemerkte, dass er wahrscheinlich gleich einen Herzkasper kriegen würde, so schnell ging sein Puls.

„Was zur …?" Dean konnte nicht wirklich verstehen was grad passiert war. Nur dass die Szene, die gerade stattgefunden hatte, niemals, niemals zu den Szenarien gehört hatte, die Dean sich ausgemalt hatte, wie Sam darauf reagieren würde, dass er … etwas … mit ihrem sehr _männlichen_ besten Freund hatte.

„Er hat schon … Er hat schon gesehen, _was _wir gemacht haben, oder?" fragte Dean ungläubig und seine Stimme brach zum Ende hin.

„Ich würde das als höchst wahrscheinlich einschätzen, ja, Dean."

„Aber …" Dean war einfach nur baff. Er ließ sich neben Castiel auf das Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke.

„Dean, bist du … okay?"

„Ähm … ich weiß nicht. Ich schätze … schon. Wow. Das war… peinlich. Wow." Sagte er schwach.

Er drehte den Kopf und sah, dass Castiel ihn mit einem viel zu besorgten Blick anstarrte und musste aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund lachen. Und er konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Cas schaute zuerst etwas verwirrt, lächelte jedoch dann auch ein bisschen, und als Dean wirklich nicht aufhören wollte zu lachen, grinste er doch tatsächlich.

Dean lachte bis ihm die Tränen kamen, er war irgendwie … erleichtert. Und er war glücklich, und gleichzeitig kam er sich unglaublich dämlich vor, dass er geglaubt hatte, dass sein kleiner, ach-so-liberaler Bruder, _der_ _Sex mit einer Dämonin hatte,_ ihn wegen Cas verurteilen würde. Er rollte sich herum, schlang seine Arme um Cas und küsste ihn mit einem kleinen schelmischen Glitzern in den Augen.

„Also – wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Diesmal küssten sie sich sehr viel zärtlicher, nicht ganz so verzweifelt wie sexual-frustrierte Teenager. Sie lagen nebeneinander im Bett, die Hände verschränkt, die andere Hand irgendwo am Körper des anderen, und sie küssten sich lange und intensiv, die Augen geschlossen, den Augenblick genießend.

Irgendwann rutschte Cas näher an Dean, presste sich an ihn, schlang seine Arme um seine Taille, um ihn noch näher an sich zu bringen, und Dean ließ seine Küsse über Cas' Ohrläppchen zu seinem Hals wandern, und Cas begann langsam, sich gegen ihn zu bewegen. Er hielt Cas in seine Armen, drückte ihn genauso feste an sich, schob seine Hände unter das Jackett, zog das Hemd aus Cas' Hose und rieb langsam über die weiche Haut an Cas' Rücken auf und ab. Seine Haut war so weich und so warm; Cas war so _warm_. Dean ließ seine Hände zu seinem Bauch wandern und begann langsam, das Hemd aufzuknöpfen, bis er an den schönen Schlüsselbeinen angelangt war, und das Hemd samt Jackett über Cas' Schultern streifte und zu Boden fallen ließ. Cas hatte schon lange seine Hände unter Deans T-Shirt geschoben gehabt, sehnte sich nach der Wärme der Haut, und malte kleine Kreise auf Deans Rücken, genoss, wie er unter seiner Berührung erschauerte.

Als Dean ihn seines Hemds und Jacketts entledigt hatte, arbeiteten Cas' Hände wie von allein und er schob Deans T-Shirt hoch um seinen baren Oberkörper gegen den seinen zu pressen, und da war auf einmal nur noch Wärme, Prickeln unter seiner Haut und Deans Herz, dass immer schneller durch Cas' Brust pochte. Dean zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und genoss den Hautkontakt, bewunderte gleichzeitig Cas' langgezogenen Muskeln in seinem durchtrainierten Bauch, zumindest soweit er sehen konnte, da die meiste Haut mit seinem Körper bedeckt war, aber das störte Dean eigentlich weniger. Cas bewegte sich immer noch, eher zögernd, gegen Dean, doch hatte es einen deutlichen Effekt auf ihn. Hitze polte sich in seinem Unterleib und er presste Cas noch fester an sich, ließ eine Hand über seine Brust wandern, strich vorsichtig einen von Cas' Nippeln und ließ seine Hand weiter herabwandern, während er sein Knie zwischen Cas' Beine schob.

Cas stöhnte leise auf und erzitterte, als seine Nippel steif und sensibel wurden, und ließ seine Hände unter Deans Hosenbund wandern, nur ein kleines Stück, aber so, dass seine Hände auf Deans Pobacken lagen.

Er verlagerte sein Gewicht und schob sich auf Dean, suchte nach mehr Reibung, und war endlich in einer passenden Position. Er spürte Deans Härte gegen seinen Oberschenkel und ein Schauer aus Erregung durchlief ihn, und sein Schwanz regte sich, wehrte sich gegen seine Hose. Dean hatte die Augen geschlossen, und als Cas halb auf ihm drauf lag, seufzte er auf, aus Genuss, weil endlich, endlich war etwas da an dass er sich reiben konnte. Er hatte schon vor einiger Zeit aufgehört, zu denken, und ließ seinen Körper Führung übernehmen, wobei er sich trotzdem zurückhielt. Er würde am liebsten Cas die Kleider vom Leib reißen, noch mehr als das was er schon getan hatte, und ihn am ganzen Körper küssen, ja, überall. Dieser wunderschöne Körper verdiente nichts anderes als jeden Zentimeter liebkost zu werden.

Aber er ließ Cas tun, was für ihn gut war, ließ ihn erkunden und bestimmen. Und was Cas gerade tat, war mehr als gut. Dean unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und klammerte seine Hände um Cas' Hüften, als sich ihre Erektionen _endlich_ aneinander rieben, die Jeans und die Anzughose verdoppelten nur die Reibung, und Dean biss sich auf die Unterlippe – verdammt, er war schon viel zu nah, er musste sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren, ansonsten würde er sich total blamieren, und wie ein Teenager nach der ersten Fummelei in seiner Hose kommen. Dean Winchester? Niemals. Aber Cas wählte gerade diesen Augenblick, Dean mit seiner unglaublich tiefen Sex-Stimme ins Ohr zu stöhnen.

„Oh - Dean" stöhnte er, presste sein Gesicht an Deans Hals, inhalierte tief, seine Hände immer noch in Deans Hose.

„Dean, ich … ich … es - fühlt sich so … gut an, ich … kann - nicht mehr-"

Und Cas erstickte sein eigenes Stöhnen, indem er seinen offenen Mund an Deans Hals presste, leicht zubiss und anfing zu saugen während seine Hände sich in Deans Pobacken krallten.

Dean dachte, er würde ohnmächtig werden. Seine Hose war viel zu heiß und eng, Cas rieb seine fast schon vor Härte zitternde Erektion gegen sie seine, machte seine Hose an all den richtigen Stellen feucht, und stöhnte viel zu gekonnt heiß und feucht in sein Ohr.

Dean verlor seine Beherrschung, er stieß noch einmal gegen Cas Hüfte, klammerte den Engel um die Taille, bewegte ihn gegen seine Bewegung, und endlich, endlich, kam er, heiß und hart, in seine Hose. Er ließ ein gedämpftes Grunzen aus und biss in Cas Schulter, die Augen fest geschlossen, und hörte Cas aufwimmern, was ihn nochmals erbeben ließ.

Cas spürte, wie Deans Körper sich unter ihm anspannte, und fast schon zu hart gegen ihn stieß, aber nur fast – es war so gut - er hörte Dean in sein Ohr stöhnen, als er endlich, endlich kam, fühlte förmlich, wie die Hitze in Wellen von Deans Körper in seinen überging, und er konnte nicht mehr.

Er ließ los.

Es wurde weiß um ihn, obwohl er seine Augen geschlossen hatte, und ein Gefühl überkam ihn, purer Genuss, und Freude, und Erleichterung. Es wusch in Wellen über ihn, er konnte sich nicht mehr auf seinen Armen halten, ließ sich auf Dean fallen, lag dort bewegungslos, zu erschöpft von diesem – diesem Wunder; wurde nur ab und zu von den Nachwellen seines Orgasmus' erschaudert und genoss seine Gänsehaut.

Dean hatte sich mittlerweile wieder einigermaßen erholt, und verdrehte fast die Augen über sich selbst, weil er letztendlich doch in seiner Hose gekommen war, war aber dann doch zu entspannt und zufrieden, und – Hosen kann man waschen. Er schlang die Arme um Castiel, hielt ihn durch die Nachbeben seines Orgasmus', küsste den Schweiß von seiner Schulter und murmelte

„Na, hast du's überlebt?"

Cas konnte zunächst nicht einmal antworten, ließ sich auf Zufriedenheit in Deans Armen davon tragen und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Hmm… Erstaunlich. Ich … Ich habe noch nie so etwas - … Schönes gefühlt." Und er erbebte noch einmal an der Erinnerung.

Dean lachte leise in seine Schulter.

„Ach, das ist noch gar nichts im Vergleich zu richtigem…" Dean stockte in Verlegenheit. Sie hatten noch nicht wirklich darüber gesprochen, über diese ganze Sex Sache. Ihm schoss das Blut ins Gesicht.

„Ja … egal … Ich kann dir auf jeden Fall versprechen, dass ich das noch viel, _viel _besser hinbekommen kann" meinte er dann schließlich, nachdem er seine Selbstsicherheit wieder gefunden hatte. Himmel nochmal, er war gerade mit seinem Engel gleichzeitig in seine Hose gekommen, da sollte ihm eigentlich kaum was peinlich sein.

Als sie noch ein paar zärtliche Küsse ausgetauscht hatten, die Zufriedenheit in den Augen des anderen gelesen hatten - glitzerndes Grün und rauschendes Blau - und abgekühlt waren, hievten sie sich aus dem Bett und Dean schälte sich mit einer Grimasse aus der klebrigen Hose und Boxershorts, warf sie zur Schmutzwäsche und ging Richtung Bad.

„Cas, kommst du?" Cas hatte sich schon sauber ‚ge_mojo_t' und stand vollständig angezogen in der Mitte des Zimmer mit einem sehr merkwürdigem Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Ähm … alles klar mit dir?" Dean ging ein paar Schritte auf Cas zu, als er sah, wie dieser unruhig auf der Stelle trat und nervös an seinen Mantelärmeln fingerte. Das war so absolut Cas-untypisch dass Dean in ein paar Schritten bei ihm war und ihm am Arm nahm. Cas wich seinem Blick aus. Ok, irgendetwas lief hier _ganz _falsch.

„Hey, hey, Cas – was ist los? War das grad zu viel…? Oder war es mein Kommentar über … Shit, sorry man, ich wollte gar nicht …" Dean fing das Stottern an, er griff nach dem anderen Arm, wollte, dass Cas ihn in die Augen sah.

„Ich … Ich muss mich verabschieden. Ich habe … Pflichten zu erledigen. Wichtige Aufgaben. Auf Wiedersehen, Dean." Sagte Cas mit ausdrucksloser Stimme und schaute immer noch auf den Boden. Es wäre vielleicht nicht aufgefallen, aber Dean kannte seinen Engel mittlerweile zu gut, als dass er den Unterschied in Cas' Stimme überhört hätte. Sie war _ausdruckslos._ Leer. Das war nicht Cas. Nicht sein Cas. Und wenn Cas ihm nicht in die Augen sehen konnte … hieß dass das er log. Fuck.

„Shit, Cas, hab ich was falsch gemacht, hab ich – "

Flügelrauschen, und Dean hielt Luft in seinen Händen.

Etwas Schweres fiel in ihm und ein Knoten machte sich in seiner Brust breit. Was zur Hölle? Eben war doch noch alles gut gewesen, oder? Mehr als gut. Oder? Er hatte den Eindruck gehabt, Cas hatte es genossen. Hatte er? Shit. Hatte er was falsch gemacht? Es war bestimmt der Kommentar gewesen, der Kommentar über Sex. Shit. Verdammt. Dean konnte sich nicht bewegen, er knetete in Gedanken versunken seine Hände, als der Knoten in seiner Brust immer enger und schwerer wurde. Cas' Blick hatte so … leer gewirkt. Und ein bisschen verwirrt. Fuck.

Dean wusste ganz genau, dass er jede Beziehung, die er in seinem Leben gehabt hatte, gründlich verbockt hatte, aber das mit Cas … Fuck. Nein, er musste das wieder hinbekommen. Er wollte, nein durfte Castiel nicht verletzen. Nicht enttäuschen, nicht ihn. Er hatte jede einzelne Person in seinem Leben enttäuscht gehabt, aber nicht ihn.

Shit. Dean fühlte sich geradezu panisch. Er atmete tief ein und wieder aus, als er merkte, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte und ihm sein Herz laut und schnell in den Ohren rauschte, und schloss die Augen im Versuch sich zu beruhigen. Es klappte nicht wirklich.

Als Sam in den frühen Morgenstunden ins Motel Zimmer geschlichen kam, sich seine Stiefel von den Füßen kickte und ins Bett fallen ließ, lag Dean immer noch wach, starrte mit einem schrecklich kalten, klammen Gefühl in der Magengegend an die Decke, die Hände zusammengekrallt.

Shit.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok. Achtung. SPOILER ALARM! Es geht von 8x15 los. Bis 8x17. Falls du es noch nicht gesehen hast, solltest du es dir vielleicht vorher anschauen, aber alles auf eigene Gefahr. Kann dir ja kaum was vorschreiben. Ich wollte das hier noch schnell fertig kriegen bevor ich das Wochenende in Edinbourgh bin, also – hoffe es gefällt euch! Ist eher so ein Brücken-Kapitel, aber ja… Have fun and enjoy!

Kapitel 14

Castiel tauchte die nächsten fünf Tage nicht auf und Dean wurde fast wahnsinnig vor Sorge. Er konnte stundenlang nicht einschlafen, und wenn er endlich eingeschlafen war, hatte er Alpträume. Sam versuchte, ihn so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen, bekam aber trotzdem immer noch den Großteil Deans schlechter Laune ab.

Als Castiel am späten Abend des fünften Tages sich endlich wieder zu ihnen gesellte, vergaß Dean vor lauter Erleichterung fast dass er eigentlich wütend auf Cas war, dafür, dass er ihm in keinerlei Weise Bescheid gegeben hatte, ob er überhaupt noch am Leben war, geschweige denn wo er wäre.

Sam hatte schnell gemerkt dass sein Bruder einen Moment alleine mit dem Engel brauchte, hatte sich mit einer schlechten Entschuldigung die Autoschlüssel genommen und war aus dem Motel Zimmer geschlichen.

Aber als Dean Cas fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei, und was denn los gewesen wäre, winkte der Engel ab und murmelte etwas von „Pflichten" und „Mission", wobei er Deans Blick auswich.

„Ok … Aber es hatte nichts zu tun mit … naja, du weißt schon"

„Womit, Dean? Ich sagte dir doch schon dass ich auf einer Mission war."

„Mit … was das … letzte Mal passiert ist?" Dean spürte doch tatsächlich Hitze in seinem Nacken aufsteigen als er seine Hände verlegen knetete. Er hatte diese neue Erfahrung gar nicht wirklich auskosten können im Nachhinein, so besorgt war er um Cas gewesen. Dieser schaute jetzt ehrlich überrascht auf, die blauen Augen weit und auf Dean gerichtet.

„Unsere sexuelle Interaktion?" fragte er mit einem ungläubigen Ton in der Stimme.

Dean verzog das Gesicht ein wenig.

„Ah, wenn du das so sagst hört sich das so klinisch an … aber, ja…?"

„Oh. Oh, nein, Dean. Meine Abwesenheit hatte damit nicht im Geringsten etwas zu tun. Wieso hast du so etwas angenommen, Dean?"

„Ich … Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab wohl gedacht, dass das … naja. Eher neu für dich wäre…? Und ich hab dich nicht wirklich gefragt gehabt, ob das ok für dich wäre… Und ja … Für mich ist es auch eher neu…" stotterte Dean. Verdammt. Er war einfach wirklich nicht für solche Unterhaltungen gemacht, dachte er genervt und spielte mit dem Saum des Bettüberwurfs.

„Dean. Ich fand diese … Ich fand es mehr als angenehm. Ich habe es sehr genossen und würde es gerne wiederholen. Wenn das in Ordnung für dich wäre" sagte Cas mit ruhiger Stimme.

Dean verzog das Gesicht abermals. Jetzt wusste er wieder wieso er solche Gespräche nicht leiden konnte. Er schaute in Castiels Gesicht und sah ein kleines, warmes Lächeln. Er machte sich zwar immer noch Sorgen um Cas, und was es mit diesen mysteriösen Missionen auf sich hatte, über die Cas nicht reden konnte ohne Deans Blick schuldbewusst auszuweichen, was eindeutig hieß, dass er _log, _war aber in diesem Augenblick zu froh über die Tatsache, dass es wenigstens nicht seine Schuld war, dass der Engel verschwunden war, und dass dieser noch am Leben war und es ihm, naja, einigermaßen, gut ging. Er nahm einen schon fast schüchternen Schritt vorwärts. Die lange Zeit, die Cas fort war, hatte die Vertrautheit zwischen den beiden schwinden lassen. Aber Cas ging die letzten paar Schritte auf Dean zu, und schmiegte sich vorsichtig, fast schon entschuldigend, in seine Arme an ihn heran, und Dean seufzte auf, lehnte sich gegen Cas. Ohgott, wie er das vermisst hatte.

Sie küssten sich vorsichtig, und langsam, versuchten die Vertrautheit wieder aufzubauen, gingen aber nicht sehr weit, und Sam kam auch schon früher als ihnen eigentlich lieb war zurück ins Motel Zimmer. Sie schauten noch ein bisschen Fernsehen zusammen, bevor Sam sich mit einem Gähnen entschuldigte und sich kurz darauf in sein Bett fallen ließ. Nacht lange später folgten ihm Dean und Cas, schmiegten sich in dem zu schmalen Bett eng aneinander, nahmen so viel Nähe des Anderen wie nur möglich in sich auf und Dean viel schnell auf Castiels Brust in seinen ersten alptraumfreien Schlaf seit Tagen.

Als Dean am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Cas nicht mehr neben ihm. Und auch nicht auf dem Stuhl neben der Tür. Und generell nicht in dem heruntergekommen Motel Zimmer. Dean stöhnte enttäuscht auf und presste sich das Kissen auf das Gesicht, um seine frustrierten Geräusche zu dämpfen.

Es ging so eine ganze Weile weiter. Cas Abwesenheit dauerte jedes Mal länger, und Dean war jedes Mal mehr enttäuscht als er sich traute zuzugeben. Trotzdem genoss er jede Sekunde, die er mit Cas teilen durfte, und fixierte sich auf das nächste Mal, dass er Cas sehen würde. Dass er immer noch jedes Mal wenn Cas am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr da war, anfing, sich Sorgen zu machen, behielt er auch lieber für sich. Nach der schnellen Entwicklung seit dieser einen Nacht in der Bar schien es Dean als würden sie auf einer Ebene ihrer Beziehung feststecken, wenn nicht gar Schritte rückwärts nehmen. Dean war sich sicher, dass das daran lag, dass sie jedes Mal wenn Cas wieder auftauchte und sie sich endlich, _endlich_ wieder sahen, die Vertrautheit zwischen sich wieder mühsam aufbauen mussten. Eine kleine Berührung hier, ein flüchtiger Kuss auf die Wange dort. Es frustrierte Dean maßlos. Dazu kam, dass sich Cas immer distanzierter verhielt. Klar, der Engel benahm sich immer merkwürdig, aber Castiel verhielt sich viel kälter und emotionsloser als Dean ihn kannte. Es war das, was Cas eigentlich von den meisten anderen Engeln unterschied: er war nicht so gefühlskalt gegenüber Menschen. Und genau das schien vor Deans Augen in Castiel zu schwinden.

Als mal wieder eine etwas längere Funkstille herrschte, war Dean nicht ganz so eingenommen von Sorge und Frustration; er hatte selbst alle Hände voll zu tun. Als ob sein Leben wirklich nicht schon verdreht genug wäre, tauchte auf einmal ein Mann in einem ihrer Motel Zimmer auf und behauptete, ihr Großvater Henry Winchester aus der Vergangenheit zu sein. Nachdem Dean nach langem Überreden endlich überzeugt war, halfen sie Henry vor der Dämonin Abbadon zu fliehen, die anscheinend den gesamten Orden, dem er zugehörte, umgebracht hatte. Es war doch ein rechter Rückschlag als es ihnen nicht wirklich gelang. Mit Abbadon in handliche Stücke zerteilt, fertig um in Zement gegossen und vergraben zu werden, und einer kleinen Holzbox mit einem Schlüssel darin zu einem mysteriösen Familienerbe, standen Sam und Dean in der verlassenen Fabrikhalle und hatten einen weiteren Tod in ihrer Familie zu betrauern. Auch wenn sie Henry erst ein paar Stunden vorher kennengelernt hatten – Familie war Familie. Und die Begegnung mit diesem hoffnungsvollen, jungen Mann hatte den beiden Brüdern irgendwie geholfen, einen besseren, oder eher, anderen, Blickwinkel auf ihren Vater zu erlangen.

Nach langer Suche und viel Recherche fanden sie schließlich das lang verlassene Hauptquartier der ‚Men of Letters' und Dean war mehr als begeistert. Sam musste lächeln, als er seinen großen Bruder so aufgeregt und _endlich _mal in besserer Laune das ‚Batcave', wie Dean den Bunker liebevoll nannte, erkundete und schließlich mit strahlenden Augen zu ihm kam.

„Dude" sagte er aufgeregt und atemlos, „Dude. Wir haben unsere eigenen Zimmer. Schau. Schau es dir an, da sind genügend Schlafzimmer, und, _hast du die Küche gesehen? _Wir müssen nur eine Spülmaschine oder so kaufen, aber sonst … Sammy. _Sammy._ Eigene Zimmer-" Dean schaute so aufgeregt dass es Sam fast schon wieder traurig machte. Eigene Zimmer. Dean sah exakt wie ein 6 Jähriger Junge aus, der endlich sein eigenes Zimmer haben durfte. Lag wohl daran, dass Dean diese Erfahrung nie machen durfte. Immer nur heruntergekommenes und leicht müffelnde Motel Zimmer, in denen sie ein Bett teilten bis Sam wirklich zu groß geworden war. Sam seufzte auf.

„Naja, du kannst ja auch mit der Hand abspülen" zog er Dean auf.

„Nah, man. Ich koch, du spülst."

„Du kannst kochen? Du weißt doch nicht einmal was eine Küche ist" lachte Sam leicht ungläubig, woraufhin Dean nur mit den Schultern zuckte und zurück zum Auto eilte um ihre Taschen zu holen.

Dean war mehr als nur enthusiastisch, endlich einen Ort zu haben, den er ohne Bedenken „Zuhause" nennen konnte. Der Bunker war in jeder Hinsicht gesichert, und keinerlei supernatürlichen Wesen konnten sich gewaltsam Eintritt verschaffen, was den Winchester-Brüdern eine Spannung nahm, die sie nicht einmal mehr in sich wahrgenommen hatten nach all den Jahren ständig auf der Hut. Dean stürzte sich ins Putzen und Aufräumen und Ordnen und sein Zimmer, _sein_ Zimmer herzurichten, zum einen Teil weil er sich einfach nur freute, das _Batcave_ gefunden zu haben, zum anderen um sich abzulenken. Sam hatte sich in die gigantische Bibliothek verzogen und hatte sich von der ersten Minute an in der Welt der abertausenden Bücher, die dort fein säuberlich und geordnet verstaut waren, verloren. Es war regelrecht das Paradies, für Dean _und_ für Sam.

Sam kam verstaubt und gegen das Licht blinzelnd nach etlichen Stunden des Lesens in die Küche gestolpert, angelockt von dem unwiderstehlichen Duft von Eiern und Speck. Sie aßen zusammen im angenehmen Schweigen an dem großen Tisch in der Bibliothek, genossen zu sehr dieses Glücksgefühl, dass beide überschwappte, als dass sie das mit Worten stören wollten.

"Cas … kannst du mich hören? Hör mal, du weißt, ich bin nicht so der Gebete-Typ. Weil, meiner Meinung nach ist beten das gleiche wie betteln. Aber … das hier ist wegen Sam. Also, du musst mir zuhören. Wir haben keine Ahnung, was da auf uns zukommt … oder was das für Sam bedeutet. Er versucht, es vor mir geheim zu halten, aber ich weiß, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmt. Und es sollte doch eigentlich ich sein. Also, für alles, was wir beide zusammen schon durchgemacht haben … Ich bitte dich … pass auf meinen kleinen Bruder auf, ok?"

Kevin arbeitete hart an der Tafel, um sie zu entziffern und herauszubekommen, was Sams nächste Aufgabe sein würde, um fähig sein zu können, letztendlich das Ritual durchzuführen, was die Tore der Hölle endgültig schließen würde, während Dean rein gar nichts mehr von Cas hörte. Er machte sich Sorgen und die Frustration drohte ihn komplett den Verstand verlieren zu lassen, aber er riss sich zusammen – für Sammy. Sam ging es gar nicht gut, er wurde immer schwächer und sah ununterbrochen todmüde aus. Es half nicht, Deans Laune aufzubessern. Er machte sich Sorgen, um seinen kleinen Bruder und Cas. Aber, es war ja klar. Kaum hatte er etwas Gutes im Leben entdeckt, kam das Universum, oder das Schicksal, oder was auch immer und nahm es ihm weg, zerstörte es.

Als Dean Cas endlich wieder sah, war es bei einem Fall in einer Kleinstadt, in der Dämonen getötet worden waren, wie es schien. Es war eine ziemliche Überraschung, als sie herausfanden, dass Cas dafür verantwortlich gewesen war. Und es war für Dean eine immense Erleichterung, zu sehen, dass es Cas gut ging. Außer dass Cas nicht so aussah als würde es ihm gut gehen. Er wich Deans Blick aus und vermied jeglichen Körperkontakt. Er brachte die Frau um, die von einem Dämon besessen war. Er gab undurchsichtige Antworten auf ihre Fragen als sie ihn endlich zur Rede stellten. Er rutschte auf seinem Platz hin und her, deutlich in großem Unbehagen.

„Cas… Das bist nicht du … Cas – Cas… Ich weiß, du bist da drinnen … Ich weiß, du kannst mich hören – Cas, ich bin's … Wir sind Familie, wir brauchen dich; _Ich brauche dich, Cas_"

„Es tut mir so leid, Dean."

Dean wusste nicht mehr, was er tun soll, denken sollte. Was? Was zur Hölle? Was ist geschehen? Er versuchte zu verarbeiten, dass Cas, sein Cas unter dem Einfluss eines Engels namens Naomi stand. Klar, vieles machte im Rückblick unter dem Aspekt sehr viel mehr Sinn. Aber, das mit ihnen beiden? War das auch von Naomi kontrolliert? Wie weit hatte ihr Einfluss gereicht? War das zwischen ihm und Cas von ihr inszeniert gewesen? Und vor allem: was hatte die Verbindung gebrochen? Was?

Dean zog sich in sich selbst zurück, brütete über diese Gedanken immer und immer wieder, Gefangener eines Teufelskreises. War es echt gewesen? War es inszeniert gewesen? Eine schleichende, kalte Angst krallte sich in seine Brust und er konnte es kaum mehr zusammenhalten. Aber für Sam, für seinen kleinen Bruder Sammy; er musste stark sein. Er musste der große Bruder sein, er musste Sammy so viel Last wie möglich abnehmen. Seine blöden Gefühle waren doch zweitrangig. Und wahrscheinlich, ganz sicher, einseitig gewesen. Cas. Er war ein Engel. Engel fühlten nicht diese Art von … ja, von was? Es war inszeniert. Und er war ein Idiot gewesen. Er hatte sich lächerlich gemacht. Nein, nicht lächerlich, das war zu profan. Etwas tat weh, ständig und unterschwellig, zog in seiner Brust und machte alle Ecken seiner Sicht trüb, grau. Er sagte es sich in einem Mantra in seinem Kopf auf, immer und immer wieder. Es war inszeniert. Es war inszeniert. Für irgendeinen ihm unbekannten Grund hatte Naomi Cas auf ihn gepolt. Es war nicht echt. Und trotzdem betrogen ihn seine Gefühle wieder, und seine Lungen zogen sich zusammen und etwas Schweres sank ihm in den Magen, er vermisste ihn. Er vermisste ihn, ganz einfach, er vermisste ihn. Er schwor bei sich, wenn er Naomi jemals in die Finger kriegen würde, würde sie einen langen und sehr schmerzvollen Tod erleiden. Niemand, _niemand_ wühlte im Verstand seines besten Freundes. Niemand legte auch nur einen Finger an seine Familie. Cas. Cas war Familie. Immer. Egal was kam.

„Cas … Ich weiß nicht, wo du bist – ich weiß nicht, was mit dir los ist. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob du mich hören kannst. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob es dich kümmert. Oder ob … ja. Cas. Ich wollte nur … Ich wollte nur sagen. Du weißt – du weißt du kannst zurückkommen? Zu … uns? Du bist Familie. Wirst du immer bleiben. Ich hab nur … Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter. Cas. Bitte. Ich … brauche dich. Komm heim."


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, mal wieder SPOILER ALARM! 8x21! Lies auf eigene Gefahr!

Und: Es tut mir so leid, ohgottohgottohgott. Ich hatte eine schreckliche Schreibblockade bis endlich die neue Folge rauskam, und es tut mir leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet! Das hier ist auch eher ein kürzeres Kapitel, aber ich hab ein langes Wochenende und ENDLICH mal frei, dass heißt ich kann gleich das nächste Kapitel schreiben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, es ist ein bisschen fluffig und Dean ist mal wieder mein Held, aber ja. Mir hat es Spaß gemacht, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Ok, das ist jetzt genug! Zeit für DESTIEL FEELS.

Here you go, have fun and enjoy ;)

Kapitel 15

Dean saß im Impala, Sam im Beifahrersitz, und fuhr, angespannt. Er war genervt. Endlos genervt. Ja, er wusste, eigentlich sollte er in dramatischer Weltuntergangsstimmung sein, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen. Er rollte die Augen über sich selbst. Sie hatten das einfach schon viel zu oft gehabt, das ganze „die Welt stürzt sich ins Chaos und wir, die Winchesters, müssen sie natürlich retten". Irgendwann reicht es auch mal. Wenigstens hatte es nicht ganz so viel gebraucht um Metatron zu überzeugen ihrem „Team Free Will" beizutreten, und – gottseidank, war das eine Erleichterung – hatten sie Kevin wieder. Gesund und munter. Naja, vielleicht auch nur gesund. Aber immerhin.

Aber dennoch. Er spürte regelrecht die dunkle Wolke des Unheils über ihnen schweben, und Sam hatte ihm doch einen gewaltigen Schrecken eingejagt als er ihm auf dem Boden des Hotel Zimmers gefunden hatte. Er war doch immer noch sein kleiner Bruder. Verdammt.

Und was Sammy gesagt hatte. Dean hatte erst in dem Augenblick in dem Sam es gesagt hatte, verstanden, wie fatal die paar Tropfen Dämonenblut vor so vielen Jahren für Sam gewesen waren. Dass Sam sich schon seit er denken konnte schmutzig und verdorben gefühlt hatte, wenn auch unbewusst. Es tat ihm weh. Sein kleiner Bruder hatte doch schon genug durchgemacht.

Dean stöhnte auf und verstärkte seinen Griff ums Lenkrad.

„Also, alles was wir jetzt machen müssen, ist einen Dämonen finden und ihn – heilen?"

„Scheint so, ja."

„Ok … und wenn wir das geschafft haben – frag mich nicht wie – dann geht's dir besser, ja? Dann musst du dir nicht mehr die Lunge blutig aus dem Leib husten? Richtig?"

„Naja … ja, ich denke mal. Es ist auf jeden Fall etwas, Dean. Eine Richtung. Wir hatten Glück, dass wir Kevin wiederhaben und endlich wissen, was die nächste Aufgabe ist."

„Hmm … ich mein nur – es ist nur … Es wird garantiert kein Zuckerschlecken für dich"

Sam seufzte.

„Nein, wird es nicht. Aber es ist etwas. Wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg. Wir sind fast da."

„Fast da?" Dean schaute rüber zu seinem Bruder im Beifahrersitz, das Gesicht mit Sorge durchfurchen.

„Ja … Wir haben es fast geschafft, wir sind fast da, wir sind fast … am Ende."

Sam lächelte ihn müde an. Er sah zwar müde und erschöpft aus, dafür aber sehr viel entschlossener. Dean seufzte leise als er den Blick von seines Bruders Profil löste und sich wieder der dunklen Straße zuwandte.

„HOLY SHIT-" Dean rammte beide Füße auf die Pedale, brachte sein Baby schlingernd zum Stehen. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er aus der Fahrertür raus und starrte auf die Straße, bestätigte sich selbst dass er nicht halluziniert hatte.

„Cas? Cas?!"

Dean suchte schnell Sams Blick um sich nochmals zu vergewissern dass es _wirklich _keine Halluzination war und sah sich in Sams geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck bestätigt.

„Ich könnte hier vielleicht ein bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen" brachte Cas mit rauer und gebrochener Stimme heraus, die Arme schützend um seinen Bauch gepresst.

„Fuck, Cas" Dean stürzte regelrecht zu dem am Boden liegendem Engel und legte eine Hand vorsichtig auf seine Schulter um ihn besser untersuchen zu können.

Castiel stöhnte auf und ließ sich von Dean halb auf den Rücken drehen, die Hand auf die immer noch blutende Bauchwunde gepresst.

„Shit, Cas, was ist passiert? Hast du … Hast du Schmerzen?" Dean versuchte unter den Händen des Engels etwas zu erkennen, sah allerdings nur Blut. Sehr viel Blut. _Was zur Hölle_?

Sam war mittlerweile bei den beiden angekommen, hatte den kleinen, ramponierten Erste-Hilfe-Kasten aus dem Auto mit sich gebracht.

„Sollte das nicht schon längst geheilt sein, Cas?" fragte Sam und die Sorge in seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören.

„Engelsschwert" brachte Cas zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor „heilt nicht so schnell".

Dean hatte sich sofort an die Arbeit gemacht, seine Hände zitterten, das Adrenalin rauschte ihm durch die Adern und alles was er denken konnte war _nein, fuck, nein, nicht Cas, nein, fuck fuck fuck _als er vorsichtig begann die Wunde so schnell und effizient wie möglich zu desinfizieren und zu versorgen. Er hatte keine Ahnung in wie weit das Schwert Castiel verletzt hatte und wieso zur Hölle das definitiv nicht wie eine Schwertwunde aussah, bemühte sich jedoch schnell zu arbeiten und Cas so wenig Schmerzen wie möglich zu bereiten. Jegliche anderen Gedanken waren aus seinem Kopf geschoben, alles was er denken konnte, war, dass er Cas so schnell wie möglich in den Bunker bringen musste. Er war fertig mit was er an Ort und Stelle für den Engel tun konnte und gab Cas vorsichtshalber noch eine Überdosis an Schmerzkillern, um sicher zu gehen, dass diese bei dem Engel Wirkung zeigten, bevor er seine Arme unter den schmutzigen und blutigen Körper schob und Sam über die Schulter befahl, zu fahren, während er Cas mit einiger Anstrengung hoch in seine Arme hievte und den mittlerweile bewusstlosen Engel zum Auto trug. Sam hatte schon die Tür für den Rücksitz geöffnet und saß jetzt im Fahrersitz, als Dean Castiel auf den Rücksitz hievte und neben ihm ins Auto kletterte.

„Fahr." War alles was er hervorbrachte, und Sam trat aufs Gaspedal.

Dean hielt Cas' Schulter umklammert, wiegte ihn abwesend hin und her und murmelte unverständliche, hoffentlich beruhigende Sätze in das wirre, schmutzige Haar, auch wenn die Wörter sich ungehört verloren. Cas lag halb auf seinem Schoß und blutete ihm durch die hastig angebrachten Kompressen auf sein Hemd. Dean hielt ihn nur noch fester.

Kaum dass Sam den Impala vor dem Bunker geparkt hatte, flogen die Autotüren auf und Sam half Dean so gut es ging Cas zum Eingang zu bugsieren.

„Öffne einfach nur die verdammte Tür, ich hab ihn schon, mach einfach!" fuhr Dean Sam fast schon panisch an, seine Arme zitterten leicht unter dem Gewicht. Sam antwortete nicht, schloss die Tür nur so schnell es ging auf und verschwand sofort um ihr richtiges Versorgungsset zu holen.

Dean trug den immer noch bewusstlosen Cas in sein Zimmer, und kämpfte gegen die Panikattacke an, die drohte, ihn zu überrollen. Verdammt. Er ließ Cas vorsichtig auf sein Bett nieder, schenkte der Tatsache, dass seine Laken von Blut und Schmutz ruiniert sein würden, weniger als keinen Gedanken und begann, Cas aus seinem schmutzigen Trench Coat zu schälen.

Sam eilte ihm zu Hilfe, mit dem Medizinset unter dem Arm und einer Schüssel heißem Wasser in der Hand. Sie machten sich sofort daran, Cas zu untersuchen und Dean war erleichtert, als er nur die eine Schusswunde fand. Er schob die Frage beiseite, welche Schusswaffe denn bitte einen Engel so verletzen konnte, und fing an, ihn zusammenzuflicken. Cas hatte gesagt, es würde langsamer heilen, nicht ‚gar nicht'. Wie zur Bestätigung hatte der Blutfluss endlich gestoppt und nachdem sie die Wunde vorsichtig gesäubert hatten und Cas von seinen restlichen blutigen und schmutzigen Klamotten befreit hatten, lag der Engel endlich in Deans Bett, in Boxershort und sicher in die Decke eingepackt. Sam und Dean hatten während der ganzen Zeit in der sie nebeneinander gearbeitet hatten kein Wort gesagt. Sam stand letztendlich auf, seufzte leise und räumte das Medizinkit und die Schüssel mit mittlerweile dreckigem Wasser weg. Er ließ eine Hand kurz auf der Schulter seines Bruders ruhen, drückte sie kurz mitfühlsam und ging schweigend aus dem Raum.

Dean setzte sich neben Cas auf das Bett und nahm die Hand des Engels in die seine, führte sie fast schon geistesabwesend zu seinem Mund und küsste leicht die Knöchel, während er den langsamen aber steten Atem in Cas' Brust beobachtete. Jetzt, da er sich einigermaßen hatte beruhigen können, überwältigte ihn die Angst. Klar, Cas würde wieder in Ordnung kommen und das Schlimmste war überstanden, aber er hatte die Angst und die Sorge die letzte Stunde beiseitegeschoben gehabt, hatte sie ignoriert. Jetzt kamen sie zurück, überwältigten ihn und ließen ihn zitternd neben Cas auf dem Bett zurück, unfreiwillige Tränen begannen ihm über die Wangen zu rollen. Er wischte sich hart über die Augen, versuchte sich zu beruhigen und umklammerte Cas' Hand fester. Alle Gedanken, dass Cas' Gefühle für ihn vielleicht nur inszeniert gewesen waren, waren wie weggeblasen, es war im Moment einfach nicht wichtig. Es war wichtig, dass Castiel aufwachte, dass es ihm gut ging, dass er lebte. Das war wichtig. Alles andere war unwichtig.

Dean saß noch lange neben Cas auf dem Bett, mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfende gelehnt, Cas' Hand mit seinen beiden umklammert, bevor Castiel begann sich zu bewegen und langsam seine Augen öffnete.

„Dean?" brachte Cas mit gebrochener, kratziger Stimme hervor.

Deans Kopf schnellte hoch, er war irgendwann in einen dösigen Zustand geglitten, und er drückte kurz Cas Hand.

„Ja, ja, Cas, hier, ich bin hier"

„Dean…" Cas schloss seine Augen, erwiderte Deans Händedruck. Dean hatte ihn selten so viele Emotionen zeigen sehen, Castiels Gesicht verzog sich ein bisschen, mit Schmerz gefüllt, und seine Unterlippe zitterte.

„Sch, ist gut, ist gut, ich hab dich, du bist ok, du bist sicher hier. Ich bin hier" Dean rutschte näher, konnte sich nicht anders helfen und zog Cas in seine Arme.

„Ich hab dich"

„Es, es – es tut mir leid, Dean"

„Sch, nein, ist ok, braucht es nicht, ich-"

„Doch" unterbrach Cas Dean „Doch. Es tut mir leid Dean, ich wollte dich nicht wieder verlassen" Castiels Stimme brach zum Ende des Satzes und eine Hand krallte sich kraftlos in Deans Hemd.

Dean zog Cas noch enger in seine Arme, Cas' Kopf sicher unter seinem Kinn.

„Cas. Ich bin nur froh dass es dir gut geht. Alles andere ist grad unwichtig. Fuck. Ich hatte solche" Dean stockte und blinzelte aggressiv. Nein, da waren keine Tränen, nein. Er war nur so verdammt erleichtert und er war übermüdet und gestresst und _so_ _erleichtert_.

„Wie geht's dem Bauch? Und wie zur Hölle hast du dir eine Schussverletzung zugezogen?" versuchte Dean mit einem falschen Lachen.

„Es geht mir besser, danke, Dean. Crowly hat ein Engelsschwert in Kugeln geschmolzen und mich damit verletzt. Solche Wunden heilen zwar langsamer, aber sie heilen. Danke, Dean" wiederholte Cas und ließ seinen Kopf auf Deans Brust fallen; das stete, starke Pumpen Deans Herzen beruhigte ihn.

Dean atmete erleichtert aus, und lehnte den Kopf gegen das Kopfende des Bettes. Ja, Cas war hier, Cas war hier in seinen Armen, und er machte keine Anstalten, sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien. Das musste zwar noch nichts heißen, war aber auf jeden Fall ein gutes Zeichen. Dean schloss die Augen, er konnte sich von Minute zu Minute mehr entspannen, den Engel schwer auf seiner Brust und seinen Duft in der Nase beruhigte ihn ungemein. Er rutschte etwas hin und her auf dem Bett, suchte eine bequemere Position ohne Cas aus seinen Armen zu lassen und atmete tief durch, die Erleichterung spülte ihn direkt in eine tiefe Schläfrigkeit.

„Dean?"

„Hmm?"

„Dein Zimmer gefällt mir."

Dean lächelte erschöpft, vergrub sein Gesicht in das Chaos aus dunklem, wirrem Haar und glitt in einen traumlosen Schlaf.


	16. Chapter 16

SPOILER ALARM für 8x22: The Clipshow.

So, also. Vielen Dank für's Warten. Ja, also, ich hab mich ein bisschen in eine Situation reingeritten :/ Das Ganze mit dem an die aktuell Story-Line anlehnen hat sich als echt schwierig erwiesen, und ich muss wohl mit dem weiterschreiben warten, bis ich am Mittwoch das Finale gesehen hab. Was hab ich mir da nur eingebrockt?! Aber danach kann ich endlich wieder freestylen, und wenn mir das Finale nicht passt, dann ignorier ich's Jetzt aber viel Spaß, ich hoffe ihr könnt euch noch ein bisschen gedulden, und ich hab die letzte Episode wirklich geliebt und gehasst zu gleichen Maßen. Und falls ihr Interesse habt, schaut doch mal auf mein tumblr!  .com .

So, schluss aus, lies jetzt! Liebe Grüße

Kapitel 16

Engel brauchen keinen Schlaf. Das heißt nicht, dass sie nicht schlafen _können_. Für Cas war es einfacher gewesen, sicher in Deans Armen, sich dem Schlaf zu hinzugeben; es würde helfen, die Wunden schneller heilen zu lassen. Es gab keinen Grund, wach zu bleiben, er war im Bunker, er war in Deans Armen, er war sicher.

Als Cas aufwachte, blinzelte er irritiert in die Dunkelheit. Es war kühl in dem Raum, und die Decke, unter der er nur in Boxershorts und Unterhemd gelegen hatte, war halb von ihm hinabgerutscht. Er lag kurz still um sich zu orientieren. Der Bunker. Ach ja. Die Bauchwunde. Ah, ja, und sie tut immer noch weh. Dean. Oh. Dean.

Dean war nicht mehr da, er lag alleine im Bett, er brauchte sich nicht einmal umzudrehen um sich dessen Bewusst zu sein; er konnte die vehemente Präsenz des Dean Winchesters spüren, er brauchte ihn nicht zu sehen. Aber gerade, in diesem Augenblick, war da nichts. Cas schloss seine Augen kurz und seufzte. Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf und betastete im Dunkeln seine Wunde. Dean war kein professioneller Notarzt, aber die Nähte waren in Ordnung und es würde nicht mehr all zulange dauern, bis er vollständig geheilt wäre. Cas ertastete den Kleiderhaufen mit seinem verschmutzten und blutigen Anzug auf dem Boden und war einen Augenblick später vollständig angezogen und sauber. Er seufzte noch einmal und ging langsam zur Tür.

Dean war nach knapp 2 Stunden aus seinem leichten Schlaf aufgeschreckt, hatte mit seinen Armen, die mittlerweile unter dem Gewicht des Engels taub geworden waren, im Anflug einer Panikattacke Halt gesucht, und sobald seine Hände Cas' Schultern gefunden hatten, hatte er sich erleichtert zurück ins Kissen fallen lassen. Dean hatte tief eingeatmet um seinen rasenden Puls zu beruhigen und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Cas war hier. Cas war in Sicherheit. Er hatte die vorherige Nacht noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge abgespielt. Verdammt. Er war so erleichtert, dass Cas am Leben war, dass es ihm mehr oder weniger gut ging, dass er _da _war. Er hatte seine Arme um positioniert und sie hatten angefangen zu prickeln als der Blutfluss wieder in Gang kam.

Dean war mit dem Gefühl aufgewacht, dass sich etwas in seinen Magen gekrallt hatte, und auch wenn Cas in seinen Armen – ruhig atmend, Dean hatte den Engel bis jetzt noch nie schlafen gesehen – das unangenehme Gefühl ein bisschen beruhigte, so ganz hatte er sich nicht entspannen können. Danach hatte er hatte lang wach gelegen und versucht herauszufinden, was dieses Gefühl war, bis er endlich vorsichtig aufgestanden und in die Küche getapst war. Er hatte sich ein Glas Wasser vom Wasserhahn geholt und hatte versucht, das Gefühl, dass sich jetzt in seine Brust ausgebreitet hatte, zu ignorieren.

Cas war verschwunden, hatte nichts weiter gesagt, hatte nicht auf seine Gebete geantwortet, und nur als er schwer verwundet wurde, und sich nicht mehr selbst helfen konnte, war er aufgekreuzt.

Und er wusste immer noch nicht ob das alles zwischen ihm und Cas echt gewesen war, oder ob das alles von Naomi inszeniert worden war. Verdammt.

Dean hatte das Wasserglas hart auf der Theke abgesetzt und hatte sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht gefahren. Es hatte keinen Zweck, sich wieder hinzulegen, die merkwürdig klamme Panik und eine tiefe, subtile Angst machten es ihm unmöglich, wieder einzuschlafen, dass wusste er jetzt schon. Dean hatte sich geschlagen gegeben und war in die Bibliothek geschlurft, hatte sich ein schrecklich langweiliges Buch rausgesucht, und hatte sich auf einem der großen Sessel niedergelassen. Gelesen hatte er das Buch nicht wirklich, er war viel zu beschäftigt mit düsteren Gedanken über Naomi und Cas und der Engelstafel und, vor allem Vertrauen, gewesen.

Cas schaute sich neugierig um und nahm seine Umgebung in sich auf als er seinen Weg in die Bibliothek fand. Er war ein wenig nervös, Dean hatte sich den ganzen Morgen noch nicht blicken lassen.

„Guten Morgen."

„Morgen, Cas!" begrüßte ihn Sam mit einem warmen Lächeln. Er sah heute gar nicht mal so schlimm aus, bemerkte Castiel.

„Ich mag diesen Bunker. Er ist ordentlich."

„Hah, ja, gib uns noch ein paar Monate und Dean besorgt uns eine Tischtennisplatte" erwiderte Sam mit einem Zwinkern.

„Ich habe davon gehört. Es ist ein Spiel, richtig?" fragte Cas, ein bisschen Stolz über sein Wissen. Sam lächelte ihn mit Anerkennung an.

Cas bemerkte aber auch, dass Dean, der Sam gerade sein ‚Frühstück' gebracht hatte – drei alte Cupcakes, ein Stück Trockenfleisch und ein halb getrunkenes Bier, was ihm ein Bitchface von Sam bescherte - ihn geflissentlich ignorierte.

„Sorry man, war nicht viel übrig – Ok, ich geh einkaufen. Bis später" richtete er sich an Sam mit einem Augenrollen.

„Dean, ich kann mitkommen"

„Nein, Cas, du bleibst schön hier und ruhst dich aus, lässt deine Wunden heilen" schnappte Dean mit einem Lächeln, dass definitiv nicht von Nettigkeit sprach, und drehte sich endlich zu Castiel.

„Dean, ich kann helfen" Cas richtete sich auf, zuckte jedoch zusammen als eine Naht ihm einen Stich verpasste.

„Nein, Cas. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe nicht!" biss Dean zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen.

Cas war verwirrt. Am Vorabend hatte Dean noch gemeint dass alles in Ordnung sei, dass es nicht wichtig wäre. Die Schuldgefühle kamen mit voller Wucht zurück und ließen ihn fast wieder in den Stuhl sinken.

„Dean, es tut mir leid" Cas Stimme brach etwas zum Ende des Satzes hin, er hielt aber den Blickkontakt mit Dean, wollte ihm beweisen, dass er es meinte.

„Was tut dir leid?" blaffte Dean, starrte ihm in die Augen.

Cas konnte es sehen. Cas konnte sehen, wie verletzt Dean war, wie wütend er war, _dass_ er so verletzt worden war. Seine Schultern fielen ein wenig.

„Alles. Mir tut das alles leid."

„Oh. Dir tut alles leid? Es tut dir also leid, dass du uns einfach ignoriert hast?"

„Ja." Cas senkte seinen Blick, die Scham deutlich in seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

„Oder, oder - dass du mit der Engelstafel abgehauen bist? Nur um es dann zu _verlieren_? Weil du mir nicht vertrauen konntest? _Mir_?"

„Ja."

„Hah, nee, das macht's nicht wieder gut, deine kleine Entschuldigung hier, nicht dieses Mal."

„Dean. Ich dachte, ich würde das Richtige tun."

Cas konnte sehen, wie mit jedem Wort das aus Deans Mund kam, er wütender wurde, verletzter.

„Ja … das denkst du immer" Dean presste den Satz zwischen den Zähnen hervor und wandte seinen Blick nach einer langen Minute ab.

„Ähem…" Sam räusperte sich und brach damit ein wenig die Spannung im Raum. „Haben wir einen Raum 7B?"

Dean verließ mit Sam die Bibliothek, drehte sich nicht noch einmal um. Cas schaute ihm hinterher, seine Augen schwer von Traurigkeit. Er würde diesen Augenblick mit Freuden gegen den gestrigen Abend tauschen, trotz frischer Schusswunde und einem aufgerissenen Bauch. Cas wusste, wieso Dean sich so verhielt. Natürlich wusste er es. Er hatte sein Vertrauenswürdigkeit in Frage gestellt, _Deans _Vertrauen, und war gegangen, hatte ihn alleine gelassen. Wieder einmal. Und Cas hatte sich zu schnell der Hoffnung hingegeben, am Abend zuvor, als Dean ihn gehalten hatte, ihn wieder zusammengeflickt hatte, ihn beschützt hatte, dass Dean ihm verziehen hatte. Ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Brust breit, es machte ihm das Atmen schwer. Er seufzte, presste sich reflexartig eine Hand über seinen Bauch, als ihm die Bewegung Schmerzen durch seine Wunde stach und folgte den Winchesterbrüdern in den hinteren Teil des Bunkers.

Nachdem sich Sam und Dean aufgemacht hatten, die verschiedenen Körperteile Abbaddons einzusammeln, konnte Castiel nicht still sitzen. Es war eine neue Erfahrung für ihn, normalerweise saß er gerne still, doch hatte sich das unangenehme Gefühl in seiner Brust bis in seinen Magen ausgedehnt und er konnte es nicht aushalten, still zu sitzen. Also ging er in der Bibliothek auf und ab, wanderte von dem Bücherregal neben der Tür bis zum letzten an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Dean hatte gesagt, dass eine einfach, kleine Entschuldigung es nicht gut machen würde. Was würde es denn gut machen?

Er hatte die Winchesterbrüder oft beobachtet, wenn sie sich gestritten hatten. Unsichtbar natürlich, unbemerkt, hatte er die zahllosen Auseinandersetzungen beobachtet und analysiert. Sam und Dean stritten sich nach allen Regeln der Kunst, und wenn es nichts mehr zu sagen gab, schwiegen sie sich an, bis Sam es nicht mehr aushielt und aus dem Hotel Zimmer verschwand um nach ein paar Stunden mit Apfelkuchen und Hundeaugen wiederzukommen. Es war immer Sam, der sich zuerst entschuldigte, und Dean nahm die Entschuldigung immer mit einem unartikulierten aber einlenkenden Grunzen an. Nach ein paar Stunden vorsichtigen Umeinander-Herum-Bewegen kam für gewöhnlich der erste Witz und alles war wieder gut.

Castiel wrang seine Hände, er konnte die Nervosität förmlich unter der Haut seiner Vessel spüren. Auch etwas, was neu war. Als er zu einem Entschluss kam, blieb er endlich stehen, fasste sich an die immer noch schmerzende Seite und bemerkte, dass seine Vessel angefangen hatte, kalten Schweiß zu produzieren. War er wirklich so abgelenkt, dass er seine Vessel kaum mehr unter Kontrolle hatte? Es lag bestimmt daran, dass er geschwächt war, durch die Wunden. Ja, daran lag es. Musste es.

Cas stand vor dem Supermarkt und kam sich ein wenig lächerlich vor, er, ein Seraph der Himmlischen Armee, kurz davor, eine schwierige Aufgabe zu lösen - einkaufen. Aber er am sich nur ein wenig lächerlich vor. Das hier war für Dean, und da war ganz bestimmt nichts Lächerliches dran. Er atmete tief ein und trat durch die aufgeglittenen Glastüren.

So. Etwas, was Dean mochte. Er schaute sich in dem kleinen Supermarkt um, ließ seinen Blick kurz über die viel zu eng stehenden, vollgestopften Regale wandern, nahm seine Umgebung in sich auf. Er ging zur Kassentheke und nahm sich einen Einkaufskorb. Menschen machten dass doch, oder? Das erste, was er in seinen Einkaufskorb legte, war Trockenfleisch. Er hatte oft Trockenfleisch in Deans Taschen gesehen, als sie unterwegs waren, und ihn noch öfter es essen gesehen. Das musste heißen, dass Dean Trockenfleisch mochte. Zufrieden legte Cas die Packung in seinen Korb; so schwer war das doch gar nicht. Als nächstes viel sein Blick auf den Zeitungsständer. Ganz oben war die neue Ausgabe der Busty Asian Beauty ausgelegt. Dean masturbierte gerne zu diesen Magazinen, und das bedeutete, dass er Zufriedenheit damit verband. Perfekt. Cas richtete sich auf und schaute sich kurz nach Inspiration um. Ja, da. Er ging hinüber zu einem Regal und fügte eine Packung Toilettenpapier zu seinem Einkauf hinzu. Zum einen brauchte jeder Mensch anscheinend Toilettenpapier, und zum anderen gehörte das auch zu Deans Masturbationsessions. Fest entschlossen wanderte Cas weiter durch die Regalreihen und ignorierte die irritierten Blicke des Kassierers, der ihm mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen beobachtete. Er kam zu den Kühlschränken, und, oh, gut. Deans Lieblingsbier. Dean mochte Bier. Dean trank viel Bier. In den Einkaufskorb damit. Was noch? Cas hatte das letzte Mal, als er ferngesehen hatte in einer Werbung gesehen, dass Eier zu einem glücklichen und zufriedenen Familienfrühstück gehörten, also machte er sich auf die Suche. Er nahm die Schachtel mit den Eiern in die Hand, nachdem er sie gefunden hatte, und öffnete sie neugierig. Wieso machten Eier Menschen glücklich? Er nahm ein Ei in die Hand und rollte es zwischen seinen Fingern. Es machte einen überraschend lauten Knacks als die Schale brach und die glibberige Flüssigkeit auf den Boden glitschte. Cas hatte nicht beabsichtigt, das Ei zu zerbrechen, seine Finger hatten sich verselbstständig und gekrampft. Cas starrte auf seine mit Ei verschmierte Hand. Was war denn los mit seiner Vessel? Er ließ die Schale fallen und ging weiter.

Kurz darauf, als Cas sich nach einer Fertig-Chili-Dose bückte, krachte es hinter ihm und er drehte sich verwundert um. Er hatte das Regal, das umgekippt war und dessen Inhalt jetzt erbärmlich auf dem Boden verstreut lag, nicht einmal mit seiner Vessel berührt. Cas zog seine Stirn in Falten. Es waren seine Flügel gewesen, die gegen das Regal gestoßen waren. Aber das war nicht möglich, er beherrschte seine Vessel und seine Flügel. Oder? Normalerweise wären seine Flügel einfach durch das Regal hindurchgegangen, hätten sich nicht lange mit der Konsistenz aufgehalten. Cas schüttelte kurz verwirrt den Kopf, und drehte sich zur Kasse um, wo ein sehr entnervter Kassierer stand und ihn anstarrte. Vielleicht dachte er, er wollte etwas stehlen? Gut, dass Cas sich schon vor längerer Zeit ein bisschen Geld von Dean ‚geliehen' hatte.

„Ich habe Geld." Richtete er sich an den jungen Mann, der die Augen verdrehte und dramatisch aufseufzte.

Cas Blick fiel auf die kleine Kuchenvitrine auf dem Tresen. Ein kleines Schildchen versprach ‚Frischer Apfelkuchen', doch die Vitrine war leer. Cas blinzelte irritiert. Das war nicht in seinem Plan vorgesehen.

„Wo ist der Apfelkuchen?" grollte Cas mit drohendem Unterton dem jungen Kassierer.

„Ey, man, keine Ahnung, ist wahrscheinlich aus-" weiter kam der Kassierer nicht, Cas hatte ihm am Kragen gepackt und nicht gerade sanft halb über den Tresen gezogen, seine Nase berührte fast Castiels.

„Nein. Du verstehst nicht. Ich. Brauche. Apfel. Kuchen." Presste Cas zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Nein, das ging nicht. Der Apfelkuchen war das wichtigste. Sam hatte Dean immer Kuchen mitgebracht. Der Kuchen bedeutete Vergebung. Cas konnte kaum seine Wut im Zaum halten, konnte kaum seine Kraft zurückhalten. Verstand dieser mickrige, verpickelte Teenager nicht die Bedeutung dieses Kuchens?!

„Setz die Jungfrau ab, Castiel." Hörte Cas eine ruhige Stimme hinter ihm. Er spürte sofort die Präsenz eines Engels, eines wichtigen Engels. Er schaute sich um und sah einen kleinen, dicken, bärtigen Mann. Metatron.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen uns unterhalten."

Metatron versuchte ihn zu überzeugen, ihn zu manipulieren. Ja, Cas war sich dessen bewusst. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass seine Argumente solid waren. Metatron spielte die Schuld-Karte, und das zog bei Cas immer, auch wenn er wusste, dass er manipuliert wurde. Er hatte einfach schon viel zu viel Unheil über seine Geschwister, in den Himmel und über die Erde gebracht. Er musste wenigstens irgendwo anfangen, etwas wieder gut zu machen. Und Metatrons Vorschlag, den Himmel abzuschotten, schien tatsächlich die einzige Lösung zu sein, endlich alles in Ordnung zu bringen. Der Gedanke, dass er sich zwischen Himmel und Erde entscheiden müsse, wenn es so weit wäre und die Tore des Himmels sich für immer schließen würden, schob Cas bewusst zur Seite. Darüber müsste er sich ein anderes Mal Gedanken machen, dafür war jetzt keine Zeit.

Dass Metatron ihn praktisch in die erste Aufgabe, die er zu bewältigen hatte, reintrickste, und ihn dazu brachte, eine eigentlich unschuldige, junge Frau zu töten, die das Pech hatte, einen Engel als Elternteil zu haben, zwang ihn eigentlich zu einem Entschluss. Er hatte schon begonnen; der Verlust eines unschuldigen Menschenlebens sollte nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Es tat Castiel weh, den Nephilim zu töten, es tat immer weh, Menschen zu töten. Diese zerbrechlichen, kleinen, wichtigen, unglaublichen Wesen - es war so einfach, das Leben aus ihren Körpern zu reißen.

_Dass _ein Nephilim existiert hatte, sprang, wenn auch hintergründig, in seinen Gedanken herum. Die Verbindung, die Beziehung zwischen Mensch und Engel wurde im Himmel als erbärmlich, als abstoßend angesehen - Castiel hatte diese Abneigung nie verstanden – und dass seine Gedanken, die um den Nephilim kreisten, unweigerlich zu Dean wanderten, war kein Wunder. Dean. Er musste zurück, er musste mit ihm reden, er musste sich erklären, es Dean erklären, alles erklären. _Dean_. Cas fand, dass es ihn nicht störte, eine Beziehung mit einem Menschen zu haben. Er schämte sich nicht, nein, im Gegenteil; wie konnten seine Geschwister nicht begreifen, wie wunderbar, wie fehlbar, wie faszinierend diese Menschen waren, und vor allem, wie unbeschreiblich Dean war. Cas war in seinen Gedanken über Dean versunken, während Metatron ihm erklärte, was die nächste Aufgabe sei. Cas hörte ihn kaum, er musste zu Dean. _Dean_.


End file.
